Niepewności
by nika0645
Summary: Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że rodzina się pomyliła. Ja się pomyliłam. Jasper wcale mnie nie atakował, a Edward wcale mnie nie ochraniał... BxJ. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Tytułem wstępu

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _"Insecurities"_ autorstwa _JamesRamsey_, które niestety od jakiegoś czasu nie istnieje już w oryginale na tej stronie. Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą jednak do niego, oczywiście prócz tych do sagi "Zmierzch" naszej wspaniałej Stephenie Meyer. Ja tylko bawię się gotowym materiałem :)

_**From translator: **_This is the translation of _"Insecurities"_ by _JamesRamsey_, which unfortunately can't be longer found on this website. He has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of "Twilight", which belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm only playing with awesome and already made material :)

_**Słów kilka na początek:**_ Tym razem coś zupełnie nowego i jak dla mnie innego. Historię spotkałam jakiś czas temu, kiedy jeszcze była na portalu, potem została usunięta, ja również o niej zapomniałam… aż do momentu, gdy jakiś czas temu jedna z czytelniczek moich tłumaczeń (_**Catherine**_) poprosiła mnie o przetłumaczenie wcześniej wspomnianego dzieła (i podesłała bardzo przydatny link, za który dziękuję). Po paru namowach i długich rozmyślaniach postanowiłam wziąć na siebie tę dodatkową robotę i powoli zacząć się bawić ;) Nie obiecuję jednak częstych aktualizacji – przygotowuję się bowiem do rozszerzonej matury z biologii (zachciało mi się uczelni medycznej i profilu lekarskiego ;D), dodatkowo historia ta jest baaardzo długa, ponadto tłumaczę w tym samym czasie również inną długą pracę z fandomu Naruto... nie zapominam również o tym, że tłumacząc „Insecurities" po raz pierwszy stykam się z pracą nad materiałem z ratingiem M. Postaram się jednak dać z siebie wszystko i nie zawodzić moich czytelników. Każda konstruktywna krytyka, dobra rada bardzo mile widziana – do tej pory bardzo dużo mi pomogliście w polepszaniu jakości moich prac :)  
Serdecznie pozdrawiam i do… każdej aktualizacji :)


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

- Au – spojrzałam w dół na mój palec i ujrzałam, jak zbiera się na nim karmazynowy płyn. Nagle usłyszałam dobiegający z pokoju przeraźliwy warkot i wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

Poczułam, jak jestem odrzucana w tył. Ból rozdzierał moje plecy i ramię. Usłyszałam trzask i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, kiedy moje ciało zostało przerzucone przez stół, prosto na podłogę. Kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się jednocześnie. Mogłam poczuć na szyi oddech Edwarda. Mogłam zobaczyć spojrzenie pełne desperacji na twarzy znajdującego się na drugim końcu pokoju Jaspera, podczas gdy Emmett i Rosalie usiłowali odciągnąć go ode mnie i pokusy, jaką stanowiła moją krew. Kolejną rzeczą, z której zdałam sobie sprawę, było to, że rodzina się pomyliła. Ja się pomyliłam. Jasper wcale mnie nie atakował, a Edward wcale mnie nie ochraniał.

Mawiają, że kiedy stajesz twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, to całe życie przebiega ci przed oczami. Nie w moim wypadku. Zgaduję, że miałam rację, kiedy powiedziałam Edwardowi, że mój umysł nie funkcjonował poprawnie. Czas zdawał się zwolnić. Ujrzałam pokój tak, jakby mnie wcale w nim nie było. Tak jakbym stała się stojącą w kącie, niewidzialną osobą.

Był tu Jasper, gorączkowo usiłujący przedrzeć się do mnie przez powstrzymujący go gąszcz ramion, Emmett i Rose próbujący wyciągnąć go z domu z pomocą Carlisle'a, Esme i Alice obserwujące wszystko, przerażenie i zawód widoczne na ich twarzach. Dlaczego nikt nie troszczył się o mnie i o Edwarda?

A, racja, Edward zawsze mnie chronił. I, prawdę mówiąc, to naprawdę wyglądało, jakby niczym tarczy używał przede mną swojego ciała. To, czego nie widzieli, to jego pewnie przymocowane do mojego gardła zęby, które powoli wysysały ze mnie życie.

- EDWARD, NIE! – Jasper zaczął krzyczeć. Sądzę, że zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zamierzali go puścić, a to był jedyny sposób, w który mógł przykuć ich uwagę do sytuacji. Rodzina obróciła się do nas w szoku. Stojąca najbliżej nas Esme wkroczyła do akcji. Próbowała uchwycić Edwarda, on jednak uwolnił mnie tylko po to, by się obrócić i przerzucić Esme przez pokój, która w rezultacie uderzyła w ścianę i o mało przez nią nie przeleciała.

- MOJE!

Ryk, który wydarł się z niego, był nieludzki i w niczym nie przypominał Edwarda, którego znałam i kochałam.

Emmett i Rose puścili Jaspera i rzucili się na miedzianowłosego. Musiał z ich myśli odczytać ich intencje. Rose była szybsza, więc złapał ją jako pierwszą i cisnął o Emmetta - wystarczająco mocno, by obydwoje wybili salonowe okno i wylecieli na podwórze. Do tego momentu natarł na nas Carlisle. Jasper uchwycił go za ramię, by go powstrzymać.

- Nie, Carlisle, on broni swojej ofiary, spójrz na niego.

Mogłam usłyszeć, jak z Edwarda wydobywa się warkot, podczas gdy on przybrał nade mną pozycję obronną. Poczułam, jak coś kapie na moją klatkę piersiową i zdałam sobie sprawę, że była to cieknąca z jego ust, spływająca po podbródku aż na mnie moja krew. Powinno być mi niedobrze, ale jedyne, co czułam, to zaczynający rozprzestrzeniać się przez moją szyję ogień. Uczucie to zapamiętałam z ostatniego razu, kiedy to James ugryzł mnie w Phoenix. Jasper musiał zacząć próbować uspokajać Edwarda, ponieważ wampir zaczął się odzywać.

- Moja! Jej krew jest moja! Już nikt więcej mi tego nie odmówi. Tym razem to skończę. To mi nie wystarcza – jego głos był szorstki i przypominający bełkot. Poczułam, jak więcej płynu uderza w moją klatkę piersiową. Jad wyciekał z jego ust i kapał na mnie, mieszając się z moją krwią.

- Edwardzie, nie chcesz tego zrobić. Kochasz Bellę. Ostatnim razem wyssałeś z niej jad i byłeś w stanie przestać. Nie chcesz jej teraz zabić – słyszałam, jak Carlisle próbował być głosem rozsądku Edwarda, jak próbował go nawrócić.

- Jego trucizna była cuchnąca, zanieczyszczająca słodycz jej krwi. Teraz jest czysta. Teraz jest moja. Odmawiałem jej sobie wystarczająco długo. Siedziałem tu dzień w dzień, wąchałem aromatu, jakim była jej krew, słuchałem, jak była przetaczana przez jej żyły. Kusiła mnie codziennie swoim rumieńcem. Musiałem trzymać ją blisko mnie. Musiałem się upewnić, że nikt innej nie spróbuje jej wypić. Spędzanie czasu z człowiekiem było małą ceną za cieszenie się słodkością jego krwi – był dziki, kiedy wypowiadał się o mnie tak, jakbym była rzeczą, czymś do posiadania, a nie kimś, komu deklarował własną miłość.

- Nie masz tego na myśli Edwardzie. Nie jesteś sobą. Kochasz Bellę – Esme wydawała się prawie błagać Edwarda, a ból na jej twarzy łamał serce. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała syna w takim stanie.

- Kochać człowieka? – przechylił na bok głowę, skonfundowany. – Miałem tysiące kobiet, które się na mnie rzucały i nigdy nie uraczyłem ich własną bliskością. Spotkałem wiele pięknych wampirzyc, które oferowały wejście z nimi do łóżka i nigdy nie zgodziłem się na ich ofertę. Co sprawiło, że pomyśleliście, że taka jedna, mała, bezbarwna dziewczyna zainspiruje mnie do miłości, kiedy tylu innym się nie udało? Zawsze chodziło mi o jej krew, a także o spokój i ciszę, jaką oferował jej umysł. Nie widzicie tego? W rzeczywistości jest naszą zdobyczą. Moją zdobyczą. Drapieżnicy wybierają słabych i chorych. Jej niezdarność jest wyraźną wskazówką, że, nawet jak na człowieka, jest kimś gorszym. Musi zostać odstrzelona – warczące słowa Edwarda raniły mnie bardziej, niż powoli rozprzestrzeniający się po moim ciele żar.

Mogłam ujrzeć efekt, jaki miały jego słowa na znajdującą się w pokoju rodzinę. Carlisle wyglądał tak, jakby miał się za chwilę rozchorować (jakby było to dla niego możliwe). Alice była zdezorientowana i przerażona, a znajdująca się w jej ramionach Esme prawie mdlała z powodu złamanego serca. Chciała do mnie przybiec. Widziałam, jak jej oczy wędrują w tę i z powrotem, ode mnie aż do Edwarda.

Jasper… Jasper miał najmroczniejsze spojrzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu u niego widziałam. W każdym calu wyglądał na wojownika – całokształt bez wyrazu, z oczami, które obiecywały bezlitosną karę dla każdego, który ważyłby mu się oprzeć. Nagle poczułam się przytłoczona letargiem i ujrzałam, jak Edward chwieje się na nogach i potrząsa głową.

Ponownie w pokoju zaczęła się akcja. Emmett i Rosalie bez trudności pokonali okno i zderzyli się z Edwardem. Cała trójka przetoczyła się przez pokój, a w końcu zatrzymała się. Edward, przybity do podłogi, przytrzymywany przez masę Emmetta i furię Rosalie, miotał się i warczał. Alice pospieszyła do nich, by pomóc im wyciągnąć go z domu.

Rose, w trakcie siłowania się z Edwardem, spojrzała na mnie.

- To nie jest prawdą – powiedziała.

Kiedy konwulsje przejęły kontrolę nad moim ciałem, ujrzałam, jak Jasper mocno mnie wtula w swoją klatkę piersiową.

- Carlisle, jest za późno, by wyssać jad. Przemiana już się zaczęła – twarz blondwłosego wyglądała na skonfliktowaną i pełną poczucia winy.

Mogłam usłyszeć, jak ktoś krzyczy, a po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam to ja. Czułam się tak, jakby ktoś zamienił moją krew ze stopioną lawą. Próbowałam powstrzymać wrzaski, wiedząc, że nie da to nic dobrego. Wampir spojrzał na mnie i poczułam napływający do mnie spokój.

Carlisle wziął mnie za rękę.

- Bello, tym razem nie możemy tego zatrzymać, ale obawiam się, że w twoim systemie jest niewystarczająca ilość jadu. Jeżeli nie wtłoczymy go więcej, przemiana potrwa o wiele dłużej. Nie chcę, byś cierpiała dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Próbowałam mu powiedzieć, że się z nim zgadzałam. Że go rozumiałam. Będzie musiał mnie ugryźć. Wiedziałam, że kochał mnie jak swoje – gołym okiem można było ujrzeć wyryty na jego twarzy ból na myśl o tym, że będzie musiał to zrobić i kontynuować ból, który zadał mi faworyzowany przez niego syn. W tym momencie jeszcze bardziej pokochałam tego uprzejmego i współczującego mężczyznę. Mogłam usłyszeć, jak nad moją głową łka Esme i poczuć, jak jej palce delikatnie przeczesują moje włosy.

Moje spojrzenie ponownie złączyło się ze spojrzeniem Jaspera, a on uniósł moją dłoń, która położona była najbliżej jego klatki piersiowej, do jego ust. Mogłam zobaczyć, jak moja ręka trzęsie się z siłą, która niszczyła moje ciało. Jasper delikatnie pocałował wyciągniętą dłoń i wtedy wbił zęby w mój nadgarstek.

Szybciej, niż Carlisle zdołał wydać z siebie zaalarmowany krzyk, Jasper wpompował we mnie jad, po czym szczelnie zamknął ranę za pomocą swojego języka.

- Jasper! – Esme spojrzała na niego z troską i śladem dumy.

- Nie mamy na to czasu Esme, muszę w jej system wpompować więcej jadu. Porozmawiamy później – mogłam usłyszeć rozkaz w jego głosie, kiedy zmienił moją pozycję w jego ramionach i sięgnął po drugi nadgarstek, powtarzając procedurę. Wtedy rozdarł moją koszulę i ugryzł mnie prosto nad sercem.

- Wystarczy już Synu. Wpompowałeś w nią zdumiewającą ilość jadu w krótkim odstępie czasu. Przemiana zajdzie teraz szybciej.

Poczułam ukłucie igły, kiedy Carlisle coś we mnie wstrzyknął.

- Morfina Bello. Mam nadzieję, że przyćmi choć trochę żaru.

Czułam się tak, jakby moja szczęka miała zaraz pęknąć, kiedy moje zęby były zatrzaśnięte w próbie powstrzymania krzyków. Agonia była tysiące razy gorsza niż jakakolwiek rana, którą otrzymałam w życiu. Nawet kiedy ugryzł mnie James nie przygotowało mnie to na uczucie palących od środka całe moje ciało płomieni. Poczułam, jak jestem podnoszona i niesiona. Spojrzałam po raz ostatni w oczy Jaspera, zanim zacisnęłam powieki i pochłonął mnie ból.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_I jak, podoba się taki zwrot akcji i pomysł na fabułę? ;) Komentarze, follow, alerts… zawsze mile widziane! Do następnego!


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Spojrzałem na leżącą przede mną na łóżku dziewczynę. Po jej czole spływały krople potu i od czasu do czasu jakaś część jej ciała nieznacznie się trzęsła. Ruchy były tak delikatne, że mógł je dostrzec tylko i wyłącznie wampir. Pocieszyłem się miarowym wznoszeniem i opadaniem jej klatki piersiowej oraz mocnym biciem jej serca. Usłyszałem, jak do pokoju wchodzi mężczyzna, którego dumnie mogłem nazywać swoim ojcem.

- Dlaczego ona jest tak cicha, Carlisle? Nigdy nie widziałem, aby ktoś przechodził przemianę bez wydawania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

- Mogę tylko zgadywać, że stoi za tym ogromna ilość morfiny, jaką jej wstrzyknąłem. Musiałem jej dać o wiele większą dawkę, niż polecana, by mogła przejść przez jej system szybciej, niż płynący w jej żyłach jad – podszedł do niej i dotknął jej czoła. – Poci się, ale jej temperatura spada, a jej skóra zaczyna twardnieć. Zrobiłeś kawał dobrej roboty z wstrzyknięciem w jej system jadu, Synu. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.

Poczułem, jak oplata mnie ciepła fala miłości i dumy i spojrzałem na mojego ojca. W końcu czułem się tak, jakbym odpłacał dobroć, którą latami mi okazywał. Przez moje wpadki musieliśmy wiele razy się przenosić, a wstyd, jaki wtedy odczuwałem, był jeszcze większy, ponieważ Carlisle i Esme nigdy nie przestali wierzyć, że w końcu opanuję swojego potwora. Nigdy, nawet ani przez moment nie wyrzekli się miłości do mnie.

Kiedy mój ojciec się odezwał, poczułem, jak wzrasta jego ciekawość.

- Jasper, w jaki sposób byłeś w stanie to zrobić? Z nas wszystkich to ty najbardziej borykałeś się ze swoim problemem, a jednak tą jedną rzecz, którą nie powinieneś był w stanie zrobić, uczyniłeś bez chwili wahania czy przebłysku pragnienia. Twoje źrenice w dalszym ciągu mają odcień czystego topazu wegetarian, co oznacza, że ani kropla krwi Belli nie dostała się do twojego systemu.

Pomyślałem o wydarzeniach dnia i zawalczyłem z powstrzymaniem szału. Te myśli muszą być zostawione na później.

- Nie jestem pewien. Jedyne, o czym myślałem, to fakt, że Bella jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie zaprzeczam, że poczułem jej krew, czy nie pachniała jak zwykle wyśmienicie. I, tak, moja jama ustna wypełniła się jadem, ale po tym, jak lepiej poznałem ją w wiosnę i po czasie, jaki spędziliśmy ze sobą w samochodzie, a później w hotelowym pokoju, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Bella jest najbardziej bezinteresowną osobą, jaką miałem przywilej w życiu spotkać. Czułem, jak jej serce łamie się z każdym słowem, jakie wypowiedział Edward.

Carlisle wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Słyszała go?

Westchnąłem.

- Tak, słyszała każde słowo, a z jej niepewnościami od razu we wszystko uwierzyła. Nawet wtedy, kiedy jej wzrok skierował się na innych, to szczerze myślała, że może ma on rację.

Potrząsnąłem głową. Kiedy ona uwierzy, że jest tego warta? Słowa, które powiedziałem jej tych kilka miesięcy temu do dzisiaj ani trochę nie straciły na wartości, były równie prawdziwe.

- Mimo że mogłem wyczuć u niej akceptację jego okrucieństwa, czułem również jej miłość do naszej rodziny. Leżała i krwawiła na podłodze obok potwora przygotowanego na odebranie jej życia, a i tak jedyne, co do nas czuła, kiedy na nas patrzyła, to miłość. Było jej przykro z powodu bólu, przez który najwyraźniej przechodziliśmy. To dlatego byłem w stanie przestać, to właśnie dlatego nie pozwoliłem, aby jej krew dostała się do moich ust. Kilka kropli na moich zębach smakowało niczym ambrozja, ale nie mogłem zawieść jej wiary w nas, wiary we mnie – podszedłem i otworzyłem okno, wiedząc, że chłód powietrza będzie stanowił miłą odmianę dla jej rozżarzonej skóry, oczywiście jeżeli była w stanie go poczuć. – No wiesz, w dodatku do jej bezinteresowności posiada również twoje współczucie i Esme nieskończoną zdolność do kochania – lekko się na to zaśmiałem. – Serio, Carlisle, ona jest najbliższa osobie córki, którą ty i Esme jesteście w stanie znaleźć. Idealnym połączeniem was obojga.

Obserwowałem, jak ściągnął z jej twarzy wilgotne włosy i położył na jej brwiach chłodną szmatkę.

- Naprawdę chciałbym, aby była moją córką. Teraz, zgaduję, stała się nią. Musimy poczynić kilka planów. Powinna niebawem wrócić do domu. Charlie będzie się o nią martwił. Musimy porozmawiać także z Edwardem. Mam ciężkie chwile z uwierzeniem, że to, co powiedział, miał rzeczywiście na myśli, ale niestety pragnienie krwi nie może być wymówką dla wszystkiego, co wyszło z jego ust. Był zbyt opanowany – czułem jego złamanie serca, kiedy usiłował połączyć syna, którego znał z potworem, którego wszyscy widzieliśmy na parterze.

- Możemy porozmawiać o tym gdzieś indziej. Nie jestem pewien, jak wiele z tego Bella może usłyszeć, a ona ma już wystarczająco wiele rzeczy na głowie – bez dodawania dodatkowego dramatu. Kiedy się obudzi, będzie musiała podjąć parę decyzji. Możemy zostawić ją z Esme, podczas gdy ty i ja popracujemy nad innymi detalami – na moje słowa Esme weszła z miską wody i paroma świeżymi ubraniami.

Obserwowałem, jak czule uśmiecha się do Belli i mogłem poczuć wszechogarniającą miłość, którą czuła do tej małej, delikatnej dziewczyny.

- No dobra chłopaki, wy sobie idźcie, a ja w tym czasie zrobię porządek z moją córką i przygotuję ją na podbijanie świata. Pobudka w ludzkiej krwi, w podartych i brudnych ubraniach tylko ją zasmuci. Lepiej żeby to, co wymyślicie w związku z jej zniknięciem, było dobre, w przeciwnym razie będziemy mieli na głowie całą watahę wilków.

Jasna cholera! Kompletnie zapomniałem o tym piekielnym pakcie. Teraz znajdowaliśmy się po uszy w tarapatach.

- Idę sprawdzić sytuację na zewnątrz i wtedy spotkamy się w twoim biurze – powiedziałem Carlisle'owi, kiedy rozdzieliliśmy się przy wejściu do jego biura i zszedłem schodami na parter.

Mogłem usłyszeć moją żonę i rodzeństwo z Edwardem, w dalszym ciągu próbujących przemówić mu do rozsądku. Wiedziałem, że Carlisle i Esme również to słyszeli, ale obydwoje wierzyli, że to tylko pragnienie krwi. Tak, żyli w zaprzeczeniu, ale nie mogłem ich za to winić. W tym momencie alternatywa była po prostu zbyt ciężka do przyjęcia dla ich dobrych dusz.

Kiedy wyszedłem na tylny przedsionek, zobaczyłem, jak Emmett przytrzymuje Edwarda za klatkę piersiową, jego ręce utkwione po jego bokach. Stojąca przed nim Rosalie, okazjonalnie unikająca kopniaka, wyglądała morderczo. Alice mówiła do niego, usiłowała wyciągnąć z żądzy krwi. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem mojego zazwyczaj perfekcyjnie opanowanego brata w takim stanie. Prawdę mówiąc przypominał nowonarodzonych, których trenowałem tych wiele lat temu.

Położyłem dłoń na ramieniu mojej żony.

- Skarbie, może ty i Rose pójdziecie i zobaczycie, czy Esme potrzebuje jakiejś pomocy z Bellą. Emmett i ja spróbujemy sił tutaj. W ciągu dziesięciu minut możemy się spotkać w biurze Carlisle'a.

Spojrzała na mnie dużymi, wypełnionymi smutkiem oczami.

- Nie mogę znieść jego widoku w takim stanie, Jazz. Co jest z nim nie tak?

- Nie martw się, uspokoję go. Musisz zacząć rozpatrywać różne możliwości sposobu wytłumaczenia Charliemu, że jego córka już nigdy nie wróci do domu.

W mgnieniu oka jej oczy zmieniły wyraz.

- Chodź Rose, musimy sprawdzić, co u Belli i naprawić frontowe okno. Dom nie może wyglądać na miejsce bitwy, w przeciwnym razie będziemy mieli kłopoty.

Kiedy Alice zniknęła na schodach, Rose zwróciła się do mnie.

- Jasper, wiesz, ja tak naprawdę nigdy nie nienawidziłam Belli. Po prostu zawsze wiedziałam, że jest dla niego za dobra.

Mogłem wyczuć, jak walczą u niej nienawiść do Edwarda i poczucie winy za to, jak traktowała Bellę.

- Wiem Rose. To, czego nie wiesz, to to, że ta dziewczyna kocha cię tak samo, jak Emmetta, czy Alice. Kiedy ją ignorowałaś, ona tylko odczuwała smutek. Tylko pomyśl – teraz masz wieczność, by się jej odpłacić.

Poczułem jej determinację, a jej uroczą twarz przyozdobił mały uśmiech. Wiedziałem, że Bells zyskała właśnie kolejną siostrę. Rose mentalnie dodała ją do rodziny, więc od teraz brunetka będzie jedną z tych szczęśliwców, którzy zyskali niezłomną lojalność Rosalie.

Kiedy odwróciłem się do trwającej za mną walki, zobaczyłem ogromny uśmiech na twarzy Emmetta. Wampir słyszał wszystko słowo w słowo i mogłem poczuć, jak bardzo jest dumny z Rose. Rzuciłem okiem na Edwarda i od razu przybrałem dobrze znaną mi postawę. Moja militarna strona wyszła na pierwszy plan, kiedy oceniałem problem, jakim stał się miedzianowłosy. Jego oczy były intensywnie czerwone, co wskazywało, że zabrał więcej krwi Belli, niż pierwotnie myślałem. W dalszym ciągu stawał opór Emmettowi, ale w miarę rozpływania się człowieczego zapachu Belli jego ruchy stawały się coraz mniej gorączkowe.

Spojrzałem ponad jego głowę.

- Dajesz radę, Em?

Emmett posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

- Yup. Kocham fakt, że nawet mimo tego, że potrafi czytać w moich myślach, dalej go trzymam jak ja chcę. Może i nie potrafię pokonać go w normalnych zapasach, ale kiedy tylko go dorwę, nie potrafi przeciwstawić się mojej brutalnej sile.

Zaśmiałem się z jego komentarza. Edward tylko wyrzucił z siebie kolejne fale frustracji i furii.

Jeżeli chciał zachowywać się jak nowonarodzony, będę go traktował tak, jakby rzeczywiście nim był. Oczywiście już przez dłuższy czas tego nie robiłem, ale dzięki mojemu wampirzemu umysłowi nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Chciałbym tylko, żeby istniał jakiś sposób na ostrzeżenie Emmetta.

Posłałem na Edwarda cały ładunek słabości i letargii zmiksowanej z pożyteczną beznadziejnością. I, tak jak w starych, dobrych czasach… zadziałało. Biedny Emmett. Źle się poczułem, kiedy runął na ziemię tak samo, jak Edward, ale naprawdę nie było innej drogi.

Podszedłem do dwóch nieprzytomnych wampirów i zrolowałem buntownika z dala od Emmetta. On, będąc tym cięższym, przekręcił się na plecy, zabierając ze sobą Edwarda. Zaśmiałem się, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że Carlisle prawdopodobnie nie wiedział o możliwości wprawienia wampira w stan nieprzytomności. Po prostu fizycznie było to niewykonalne.

Kiedy Edward znalazł się wystarczająco daleko od Emmetta, podszedłem do masywnego wampira i dotknąłem go w ramię. Nie chciałem go przytłoczyć, więc po prostu przywróciłem mu poziom emocji, który zazwyczaj odczuwał.

- CO JEST, DO CHOLERY! – wyskoczył z ziemi już kompletnie w stanie normalnym.

- Słownictwo, Emmett! – dotarło gdzieś z domu. Esme, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co zrobiłem biednemu Emmettowi, jak zwykle go upomniała i jak zwykle:

- Sorki Mamo! – wyszło z buzi Emmetta.

Zwrócił się do mnie z niedowierzającym wyrazem twarzy. Spojrzał na mnie, na Edwarda, i znowu tak samo.

- Czy ty? Czy on? Chłopie ja przyrzekam, że już nigdy więcej z tobą nie zadzieram! Nie miałem pojęcia. Czy Carlisle wie, że…?

Zaśmiałem się.

- Czy zamierzasz kiedykolwiek skończyć pytanie, czy po prostu będziesz tu tak stał i bełkotał?

Emmett spojrzał na mnie, dalej zadziwiony.

- Ależ z ciebie skurczybyk. Jak ja się cieszę, że jesteś po mojej stronie!

Poczułem, jak wzrasta w nim chęć do psot i momentalnie wiedziałem, że jeszcze nie skończył.

- Możemy później tego spróbować? To było za fajne!

- Potem Em, w tej chwili musimy sobie z nim poradzić. Mam nadzieję, że kiedy z tego wyjdzie, to wyrwie się z pragnienia. Czasami to działa, a czasami niestety nie.

Emmett rzucił okiem na Edwarda i potrząsnął głową.

- Jak tam z Bells? Czy wszystko z nią okej?

Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

- Emmett, przemiana właśnie zachodzi. Było już za późno, żeby to zatrzymać. Edward wypił zbyt wiele krwi… w przeciwnym wypadku prawdopodobnie by umarła.

Poczułem, jak zżera mnie własne poczucie winy. Gdybym tylko dążył go dorwać na czas, mógłbym powstrzymać go od poczynienia jej jakiejkolwiek krzywdy.

- Jasper, chłopie, cokolwiek sobie teraz myślisz to wiedz, że nie masz żadnych powodów do czucia się winnym.

Musiałem wysyłać swoje uczucia. Zanim się jednak zorientowałem i to powstrzymałem, on kontynuował:

- Chcę to powiedzieć, zanim znowu zacznie się rozróba i zapomnę. Jasper, przepraszam. Zbyt szybko wyciągnąłem pochopny wniosek, że atakujesz Bellę. Nie powinienem był tak się zachować. Powinienem był się zorientować, że ruszasz się, by ją ochronić. A jeżeli już nawet, to powinienem był chociaż zwątpić – wyglądał tak beznadziejnie, że nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko klepnąć go w ramię.

- Em, po tych wszystkich wpadkach, które miałem i tych wszystkich razach, kiedy musieliśmy się wynosić miałeś prawo, by przypuścić to, co przypuściłeś. Poza tym gdybym naprawdę atakował, ocaliłbyś jej życie.

- Taa, ale i tak została ugryziona, a ty byłeś jedynym, który usiłowałeś ją bronić. Powinienem był się skapnąć, że po zabiciu Jamesa wiosną opanowałeś swój głód. W końcu w tym baletowym studio wszędzie była rozlana krew, a ty przez nie przebiegłeś, by do niego dotrzeć. Nawet później, kiedy się z tamtym rozprawiliśmy, musiałem wyjść przed tobą, Alice nie lepsza. Masz to pod kontrolą chłopie – powinienem był wiedzieć. Przepraszam – smutno potrząsnął głową.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Uścisnąłem go. To było takie dobre uczucie – po tylu latach walki wiedzieć, że w końcu zrobiłem jakiś widoczny progres. I, po raz drugi tego dnia, kiedy mój olbrzymi brat odwzajemnił sentyment, czułem, jak jeden z członków rodziny był ze mnie dumny.

- Okej, teraz wracamy do pracy – byłem szorstki, kiedy się oderwałem. – Musimy podjąć parę kluczowych decyzji. Edward będzie musiał poczekać. Możesz zabrać go na pole do baseballa? Jest wystarczająco daleko od ludzi, gdyby czasem się obudził. Musimy wymyślić, jak uczynić śmierć Belli wiarygodną dla ludzi i Quileute'ów, już nie mówiąc o jej pracującym w policji ojcu. Musimy dokonać cudu, aby to zadziałało.

Emmett przespacerował się do sztywnej postaci Edwarda i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię.

- Jakiś pomysł, kiedy on się obudzi?

Przez chwilę to przemyślałem.

- Może być to parę minut, ale również i godzina. I nie jestem pewien, w jakim będzie stanie, kiedy to zrobi. Kieruj się na pole, a ja wyślę do ciebie Rose, kiedy z nią porozmawiam. Mam pomysł a propo śmierci Belli, w którego realizację potrzebuję jej wkładu. Kiedy się obudzi, nie pozwól Rose go zabić – nieważne, co powie.

Emmett zaśmiał się.

- Świetnie, zawsze odwalam najłatwiejszą robotę – powstrzymać mojego niekontrolującego się, czytającego w myślach brata i moją żonę, która pragnie rozedrzeć go na kawałki i rozsiać je po okolicy. Spoko, żaden problem!

Obserwowałem, jak szybko znika mi z oczu, po czym skierowałem kroki do domu.

Kiedy wkroczyłem do salonu, Alice i Rose doszlifowywały frontowe okno, a podwórze oczyszczone było z wszelkich odłamków. W dalszym ciągu myślałem nad wdrażaniem mojego planu.

Alice prosto na mnie spojrzała i powiedziała:

- Zadzwonię do niego teraz i zaaranżuję przynajmniej weekend – wiesz, jak bardzo ten człowiek jest owinięty wokół mojego palca.

Kiedy wyfrunęła, by wykonać telefon do Charliego, Rose uniosła na mnie brew.

- Zamierza powiedzieć Charliemu, że rodzina wybiera się do Seattle na weekend. Edward właśnie otrzymał wczesne przyjęcie do szkoły Juilliard, ale musi się tam przenieść już w następny weekend. Więc, z okazji świętowania jej urodzin i jego dostania się i przy okazji pozwolenia na stosowne pożegnanie kochającej się pary, wszyscy jedziemy do Seattle. Szkoda tylko, że ty, Emmett i ja w dalszym ciągu przebywamy w Dartmouth, więc w związku z tym nie damy rady dotrzeć na miejsce – odparłem.

Rosalie posłała mi uśmiech.

- Yeah, ale przynajmniej będziemy bliżej Edwarda w Juilliard i będziemy w stanie pomóc mu się wprowadzić.

- Rose, potrzebuję cię, abyś udała się na pole baseballowe i pomogła Emmettowi z Edwardem, no i nie możesz rozerwać go na drobne kawałki. Jeżeli reszta mojego planu, mam nadzieję, zadziała, będzie musiał pojawić się w mieście, tak więc potrzebuję go w całości i dodatkowo w odpowiednim nastroju – na początku próbowałem być miły i posłałem jej uspokajające fale - po to tylko, aby się zgodziła.

- Okej Jasper, zrobię to, ale tylko dlatego, że gdyby próbował uciec, to zarówno ja, jak i Emmett jesteśmy potrzebni, by go powstrzymać. Mogę go chociaż dobrze grzmotnąć, gdyby coś kombinował? – spytała, pełna nadziei.

Zaśmiałem się z mojej siostry. Naprawdę byliśmy bardzo do siebie podobni i była tą osobą, na której zawsze mogłem polegać w razie trudnych sytuacji.

- Taa, ale żadnych kawałków, dobra? I weź ze sobą komórkę, byśmy mogli na bieżąco informować was o planie.

Zanim udałem się do Carlisle'a, poszedłem sprawdzić, co słychać u Belli. W dalszym ciągu leżała w bezruchu na łóżku, a obok niej siedziała Esme. Obdarowałem ją małym uśmiechem.

- Sądzisz, że mnie słyszy, Jasper? – spytała miękko Esme.

Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie własną zmianę.

- Może być w stanie zapamiętać to i owo. Nie zaboli spróbować. Jeżeli ktokolwiek może ją ukoić, to tylko ty, Mamo – pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją w policzek. W tym momencie mogłem poczuć od niej tyle rzeczy – miłość, dumę, zatroskanie i zranienie.

Przekierowałem uwagę na Bellę. Od niej wyczuwałem masywne ilości bólu, ale kiedy usłyszała nasze głosy, w dalszym ciągu emitowała z siebie miłość. Niesamowite.

- Mów do niej Mamo. Przypominaj o dobrych rzeczach w życiu. Słyszy cię – Esme zwróciła się do Belli i zaczęła mówić. Dźwięk jej głosu towarzyszył mi do korytarza, kiedy szedłem na spotkanie z Carlisle.

Kiedy wszedłem do biura, Alice już tam była. Carlisle siedział za biurkiem i stanowczo wyglądał na zestresowanego. W mgnieniu oka zacząłem wysyłać przez pokój fale spokoju. Obydwoje z wdzięcznością na mnie spojrzeli.

- Alice – wiedziała, o co się pytałem.

- Charlie był pod wrażeniem talentu Edwarda i jego dostania się do Juilliard w tak młodym wieku. Carlisle i Esme muszą być tacy dumni. Tak smutno jest widzieć zakochaną parę odseparowaną przez odległość, ale jeżeli miłość jest prawdziwa, to związek przetrwa. Mówię ci Jasper, tak ciężko mi było udawać bycie dumną z mojego brata, podczas gdy on jest takim dupkiem!

Westchnąłem.

- Wszystko po kolei Alice. Więc jesteśmy czyści z wymówką a propo Seattle?

Dumnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak! Kupił to. Nie jest oczekiwana w domu aż do poniedziałkowej nocy, kiedy to rozstanie się z Edwardem na lotnisku. Charlie był trochę zmartwiony, czy jej furgonetka dojedzie z Seattle, ale został upewniony, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Przez chwilę się skonsternowałem.

- Furgonetka, Alice?

Spojrzała na mnie tak, jakbym zwariował.

- Tak Jasper, furgonetka. Musi ją zabrać, by pomóc Edwardowi z bagażami, które nie pomieszczą się w małych sportowych pojazdach, poza tym chciała zrobić coś miłego dla swojego chłopaka, który to zostawia ją, by gonić za marzeniami. Poza tym potrzebujemy pijanego kierowcy, który spowoduje śmiertelny wypadek, prawda?

Ah, moja genialna żona.

- Synu? Mogę zapytać, jaki mamy plan? – Carlisle znacząco na mnie spojrzał i wyczułem, że jego cierpliwość powoli się kończy.

- Moje najszczersze przeprosiny, Carlisle. Ty, Esme i Alice będziecie wracać z Seattle przed Bellą. Wasza trójka spotka się z Charliem w mieście na obiad. Bella powinna będzie przyjechać niedługo po was. Carlisle, zaczniesz rozmowę o tym, jak bardzo dystans wpłynie na Bellę i Edwarda i na temat rzeczy, które powinny podtrzymywać ich na duchu w czasie separacji. Podczas gdy będziecie wszyscy czekali na przyjazd Belli, Charlie otrzyma telefon. Bella miała wypadek samochodowy. Została uderzona przez pijanego kierowcę i nie przeżyła.

Carlisle przytakiwał, a Alice została pochłonięta wizją, by zobaczyć, czy to rzeczywiście zadziała.

- Alice, potrzebuję od ciebie dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze będziemy potrzebowali ciała, które będzie wyglądało wystarczająco podobnie do Belli, aby przeszło jako ona po straszliwym wypadku samochodowym. Po drugie, lokacja pijanego kierowcy w tym czasie, między Forks, a lotniskiem Sea Tac.

Zobaczyłem, jak na wspomnienie ciała na twarzy Carlisle'a pojawia się grymas.

- Przykro mi Carlisle, ale musimy załagodzić sprawę z Quileute'ami tak, aby nie pomyśleli, że złamaliśmy pakt. Nie ma innego sposobu – przytaknął, a ja kontynuowałem. – To, co się naprawdę zdarzy, to Rose, która przebierze się jako Bella i zawiezie Edwarda na lotnisku gdzie, daj boże, wejdzie do samolotu i poleci do Nowego Jorku. Po tym sądzę, że uda się do Alaski i zostanie na trochę u Denali. Mógłby zaczerpać dawkę zdrowego rozsądku od Eleazara, no i wiemy, że dziewczyny będą miały na niego oko.

Alice parsknęła śmiechem.

- Rose następnie, w drodze powrotnej, zrobi szybki postój, by odebrać zdewastowane ciało od Emmetta. Poczucie czasu musi być perfekcyjne, tak by furgonetka Belli z ciałem uderzyła pijanego kierowcę, którego to znajdzie dla mnie Alice.

Carlisle nad tym myślał, a Alice zajmowała się skanowaniem przyszłości. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy to zadziała.

Carlisle odezwał się jako pierwszy.

- Zatem pomyślałeś o wszystkich, skoro ty, Rose i Emmett powinni być teraz w Dartmouth. Charlie będzie z nami, więc odparuje każde pytanie ze strony wilków. Nie ma lepszego alibi, niż policyjny szeryf. Porozmawiam z Edwardem i poinformuję go, że będzie w poniedziałek leciał do Nowego Jorku. Będzie na pokładzie tego samolotu. Tak czy inaczej brzmi dobrze. Alice?

Ocknęła się z wizji i ponuro się uśmiechnęła.

- Charlie i Renee oczywiście będą załamani, ale przynajmniej doczekają się zakończenia. Władze nie będą za bardzo kwestionować ciała, skoro furgonetka jest jej, tak samo jak obecne przy ciele ID. No i sądzę, że mam odpowiednią odpowiedź a propo ciała, na którą to wszyscy się zgodzą. Istnieje rodzina w Newport Oregonie, która chowa jutro ich siedemnastoletnią córkę. Jest wystarczająco podobna do Belli, by się za nią podawać. Dziewczyna także zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, więc obrażenia będą zgodne i przez to, że wypadek był okropny, trumna będzie zamknięta, co wyeliminuje troskę o rysy twarzy. W ten sposób obydwie rodziny doczekają właściwego zakończenia, a jedyne, co musimy zrobić, to małe grobowe włamanie. Jako że to, co się wydarzyło, jest częściowo moją winą, zgłaszam się na ochotnika.

Byłem oszołomiony. W jaki sposób była to wina Alice?

Carlisle mnie jednak uprzedził.

- Alice, skarbie, to w żadnym razie nie jest twoja wina. Instynkty przejęły kontrolę nad Edwardem. Nie mogłaś tego przewidzieć – przytulił ją do swojej klatki piersiowej, ale i tak mogłem ją bez problemu słyszeć.

- Nie rozumiesz Carlisle. Przypomniałam sobie wszystkie wizje, które dotyczyły Belli i Edwarda i wiem, że się pomyliłam, że wzięłam te wszystkie zaborcze spojrzenia za spojrzenia pełne miłości. Naprawdę myślałam, że on ją kochał, ale teraz, kiedy patrzę wstecz, jestem pewna. Chciał ją sobie przywłaszczyć. Chciał mieć całkowitą kontrolę, a ja mu na to pozwoliłam. Nawet mu pomogłam. Mówiłam mu, kiedy jest w porządku, by udał się do jej domu, gdzie była, z kim była. Wszystko! Myślałem, że ją kochał i tylko starał się ją chronić, ale…

Nie mogłem tego więcej słuchać. Przerwałem jej.

- Alice, kochanie. Nie jesteś wszechmogąca. Nie oczekujemy od ciebie wiedzy na każdy temat, a ty masz takie romantyczne serce, że oczywiście wzięłaś jego zaborczość za miłość. Wszyscy to zrobiliśmy! Jak wiele razy Esme mówiła, jak dobrze było go widzieć szczęśliwego, zakochanego? Emmett i ja ciągle mu docinaliśmy, że jest tak narąbany, że musi spędzać noce na siedzeniu na drzewie za jej oknem. Carlisle, czułeś się tak samo, jak Esme – szczęśliwy, że w końcu odnalazł swoją partnerkę.

Carlisle spojrzał na Alice.

- Bierzesz na siebie zbyt dużą odpowiedzialność Alice. Wszyscy zostaliśmy zrobieni w idiotę. Poza tym w dalszym ciągu musimy porozmawiać z racjonalnym Edwardem i dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Zanim za bardzo się zdołujesz, zobaczmy, co on ma do powiedzenia.

Ponownie ją uścisnął i zwrócił się do mnie.

- Jasper, nic nie mogłem poradzić, tylko zauważyć, że nie jesteś częścią planu. Czy mogę przypuścić, że chcesz wziąć całą odpowiedzialność za nowonarodzoną Bellę?

- Czy mógłbyś wskazać mi w rodzinie kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego ode mnie? Poza tym, aby to wszystko zadziałało, rodzina musi kontynuować normalne życie w Forks przez co najmniej kilka miesięcy, by zapobiec, pozbyć się jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.

Ujrzałem, jak źrenice Carlisle'a rozszerzają się.

- Ale jak ukryjemy ją w Forks?

Zmienił się wyraz twarzy Alice.

- Nie zostajemy w Forks, Jasper?

Spojrzałem na moją żonę.

- Nie, kochanie. Sądzę, że zabierzemy ją do naszej starej miejscówki w północnym Ontario. Lokacja jest wystarczająco odległa od ludzi, mamy mnóstwo zwierzyny, no i nie byliśmy tam od przemiany Emmetta. Rosalie i Emmett mogą do nas dołączyć jak tylko zostanie upozorowany wypadek. I tak rzekomo są w Dartmouth. Nasza trójka to więcej, niż konieczne, by poradzić sobie z nowonarodzonym.

Twarz Alice stała się bez wyrazu, kiedy przeglądała przyszłość w poszukiwaniu tarapatów. Kiedy wróciła do siebie, wyglądała na zrezygnowaną.

- On ma rację Carlisle, jeżeli nie zostaniemy tutaj przez przynajmniej cztery miesiące, ludzie zaczną gadać, a ich podejrzenia wzbudzą w Charliem nadzieje. Jeżeli zostaniemy, nawet wilki nie będą miały żadnego powodu, by myśleć, że było to coś innego, niż tragiczny wypadek. Ale mówię ci to teraz, Jasperze Hale! Chcę z Bellą codzienne rozmowy przez kamerkę, więc lepiej się upewnij, że łącze internetowe będzie działać!

Zaśmiałem się i poklepałem ją po głowie.

- Zajmę się tym. Jakieś pomysły, ile zostało do pobudki Belli?

Na sekundę zamknęła oczy.

- Obudzi się za niecałe trzy dni, więc lepiej zacznij się pakować, panie. Musisz wskoczyć na trasę, dzięki czemu w czasie jazdy będzie cicha. Jeżeli się pospieszysz, dotrzesz na miejsce przed jej pobudką.

Carlisle spojrzał to na mnie, to na Alice.

- Okej Jasper, w takim razie idź się pakować. Zadzwonię do Rose i Emmetta i poinformuję ich o planie. Musi wszystko zajść perfekcyjnie. Musimy się upewnić, że nasza rodzina jest bezpieczna, a moja nowa córka może zacząć swoje nowe życie bez zmartwień.

Szybko obróciłem się i poszedłem do pokoju, który dzieliłem z Alice. Wyciągnąłem walizkę i zacząłem przeczesywać naszą szafę.

Usłyszałem, jak Alice wchodzi do pokoju.

- Jasper, sądzę, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby im to powiedzieć.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Cliffhanger! Hahaha! :P Zapraszam jak zwykle do komentowania, dodawania do ulubionych, śledzenia, czytania… Do następnego!


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

W pobliżu mogłam usłyszeć cichą konwersację. Fakt bycia zdolną do myślenia ponad bólem odrobinę mnie przerażał. Jak długo płonęłam? Kiedy ktoś mnie ocali? Jak mogę jeszcze nie być martwa? Moje ciało było w kompletnej pułapce. Chciałam utrzymywać je w całości, krzyczeć, by ktoś mnie uratował, albo przynajmniej zabił, chciałam pokonać płomienie, które lizały mój podpalony organizm. Przypomniałam sobie, jak ktoś mówił coś o morfinie. Czy to dlatego nie byłam w stanie się ruszać?

Od czasu do czasu mogłam poczuć na twarzy zimne dłonie. Uczucie było tak wspaniałe, że chciałam błagać, by na zawsze tam pozostały. Mogłam słyszeć przede wszystkim jeden głos, którzy przypominał kojący dźwięk idealnie nastrojonej wiolonczeli. Czułam, jak gdzieś głęboko rezonuje i to przynosiło mi odrobinę spokoju. Próbowałam bliżej przysłuchać się głosom. Przynajmniej mogłam skoncentrować się nad czymś innym, niż ból.

- No wiesz, w dodatku do jej bezinteresowności posiada również twoje współczucie i Esme nieskończoną zdolność do kochania. Serio, Carlisle, ona jest najbliższa osobie córki, którą ty i Esme jesteście w stanie znaleźć. Idealnym połączeniem was obojga.

Znałam ten głos. To był głos, który mogłam czuć gdzieś głęboko w środku. Czułam, jak część mojej obawy odpływa. Dalej odczuwałam ten cały ból, ale ten głos… głos Jaspera! W jego pobliżu nie byłam aż tak wystraszona.

- Naprawdę chciałbym, aby była moją córką. Teraz, zgaduję, stała się nią. Musimy poczynić kilka planów. Powinna niebawem wrócić do domu. Charlie będzie się o nią martwił. Musimy porozmawiać także z Edwardem. Mam ciężkie chwile z uwierzeniem, że to, co powiedział, miał rzeczywiście na myśli, ale niestety pragnienie krwi nie może być wymówką dla wszystkiego, co wyszło z jego ust. Był zbyt opanowany.

Usłyszenie tego sprawiło, że wszystko do mnie wróciło i nagle sobie zażyczyłam, abym z powrotem mogła czuć tylko ból. Te słowa przyniosły ze sobą ból, który był czysto emocjonalny. Edward, mój Edward powiedział, że chciał mnie tylko dla mojej krwi. Że byłam słaba i powinnam zostać odstrzelona.

I Charlie! Mój biedny tata, beze mnie powróci do bycia zagubionym. Kto zadba, by regularnie jadł i żeby dom był czysty? Kto będzie dla niego, kiedy mnie nie będzie? Przybycie do Forks uświadomiło mi, jak bardzo mnie potrzebował. Mamą zajmował się teraz Phil. Nie pozwalał jej, aby podjęła się hobby, które ją zabije i zawsze się upewniał, aby rachunki były opłacone na czas. Będzie dla niej. Ale Charlie nie miał nikogo oprócz mnie.

Edward miał rację. Normalna dziewczyna nie zaangażowałaby się z wampirem, z krzykiem uciekłaby, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Coś było ze mną nie tak. Wydawało się, że cały świat usiłował odwrócić pomyłkę, jaką były moje narodziny. Teoria Darwina głosi, że przeżyją tylko najsilniejsi. Jestem tak niezdarna, że czyni mnie to praktycznie niepełnosprawną, w każdym calu jestem przeciętna i blada, no i – przede wszystkim – mój chłopak jest wampirem.

Pomyślelibyście, że to ostatnie powinno sprawić, że w końcu zdałabym sobie sprawę z mojego losu. W końcu zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu prawie wykończył mnie wampir. A teraz mój chłopak, miłość mojego życia, ten sam, kto mnie uratował, ogłasza, że utrzymywał mnie przy życiu, ponieważ chciał, aby moja krew była czysta od jadu innego wampira, kiedy ją wypije.

Byłam własnością. Pupilkiem. Wróciłam myślami do całego czasu, który spędziliśmy razem. Kiedy szliśmy, zawsze trzymał na mnie swoją dłoń. Kiedy ze mną nie był, upewniał się, aby robił to jeden z członków jego rodziny. Zawoził mnie do i ze szkoły, po czym wracał do mnie na noc, by obserwować, jak śpię. Nie podjęłam ani jednej samodzielnej decyzji. Nawet ubrania były za mnie wybierane. Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślałam, wydało mi się to przerażające. Od kiedy przeprowadziłam się do Forks kontrolował prawie każdy aspekt mojego życia. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką uczyniłam z własnej woli, była podróż do Pierwszej Plaży z Mikem i paczką.

Pomyślałam, jak bardzo było ironiczne to, co Mike mi niegdyś powiedział. _Przyczyną, dla której nie chcę, abyś była z Edwardem, jest to, że patrzy na ciebie tak, jakbyś była czymś do zjedzenia. _Wtedy myślałam, że jest to zabawne. Może powinnam była to bardziej wziąć do siebie. Poza tym co sprawiło, że pomyślałam, że kreatura tak piękna i perfekcyjna jak Edward będzie kiedykolwiek szczerze mną zainteresowana? Ból wielu kłamstw Edwarda był prawie tak silny jak lawa, która zastąpiła moją krew i powoli wypalała mnie na śmierć.

Mogłam poczuć, jak zostaję pozbawiona moich ubrań i chwilę później sensację chłodnego materiału i rąk na mojej skórze. Mogłam usłyszeć, jak mówi do mnie Esme, ale cierpiałam zbyt bardzo, by cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć. Czułam troskę, jaką wkładała w obchodzenie się z moim ciałem i nagle naszła mnie myśl. Dlaczego tak dobrze zajmowałaby się kimś, jeżeli sądziła, że ten ktoś jest słaby i nieważny? Jeżeli byłam nikim po prostu by mnie zabili i mieli spokój. Esme dbała o mnie wystarczająco mocno, by się mną zająć. By zdjąć ze mnie zakrwawione ubrania, wymyć i ponownie ubrać tak, bym czuła się komfortowo… to znaczy na tyle komfortowo, na ile mogłam się czuć w płonącej otchłani piekła. I co Carlisle właśnie powiedział Jasperowi? Że pragnąłby, abym w rzeczywistości była jego córką. Nie miał żadnego powodu, by kłamać, skoro nie był pewien, czy w ogóle go słyszałam. Carlisle także się mną przejmował.

Zaczęłam naprawdę się koncentrować. Chciałam sobie przypomnieć, co zostało powiedziane i jak wszyscy się zachowywali, kiedy zaatakował mnie Edward. Carlisle próbował być głosem rozsądku miedzianowłosego. Esme błagała go i chciała do mnie podejść. Emmett zaatakował własnego brata. Alice była przerażona, a Rosalie… Rosalie popatrzyła prosto na mnie, prosto w moje oczy i powiedziała, że to nie jest prawda. Może i była dla mnie suką, ale zawsze mówiła prawdę. Przez większość czasu to, co czyniło ją suką, była jej ogromna szczerość. Nigdy by tak nie zareagowali, gdyby w jakimś stopniu o mnie naprawdę nie dbali.

Wszystko to sobie przypomniałam. Jedyną jednak rzeczą, która zakończyła te „ubolewanie", był wyraz twarzy Jaspera, kiedy Edward powiedział, że powinnam zostać odstrzelona. To był ten sam wyraz twarzy, który u niego widziałam, zanim on i Emmett rozerwali Jamesa na kawałki. Spojrzenie pełne furii, że ktoś odważył się zaatakować i skrzywdzić kogoś dla niego ważnego. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie jego słowa i czułe spojrzenie z hotelowego pokoju tych parę miesięcy temu. _Jesteś tego warta._

Zdecydowałam, że zamierzam poczekać i ujrzeć wszystko na własne oczy. Zobaczę, jak zachowują się inni, kiedy obudzę się w moim nowym życiu, zanim zacznę wierzyć tym okropnym rzeczom, które wypowiedział Edward… chyba że wcześniej przyjdzie i mnie wykończy. Tak bardzo, jak bardzo straszny był żar, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że konieczna dla mnie była wiedza, czy chciałam zostać z Cullenami, czy będą mnie chcieli. Zanim to rozstrzygnę, najpierw musi zakończyć się przemiana.

Usłyszałam, jak Esme zadaje komuś pytanie. Jasper. Jasper wrócił. Ochroni mnie. Wiedziałam, że to dzięki niemu Edward zakołysał się na nogach wystarczająco długo, by mogli go dorwać Emmett i Rosalie. Po tym mnie trzymał. I to on był osobą, która tak szybko zadziałała, która wtoczyła we mnie wystarczająco wiele jadu, aby przemiana zaszła w możliwie krótki czas_. Jednak dopiero przede mną sąd, czy był to zły, czy dobry pomysł _– drwiąco pomyślałam.

Kiedy przyszedł sprawdzić, co u mnie, nie czułam nic więcej, prócz miłości i komfortu. Byłam dosyć pewna, że od momentu ugryzienia nie byłam ani przez chwilę sama. To musiało coś znaczyć, prawda? Słuchałam, jak Jasper mówi Esme, że ją słyszę. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, zaczęła przypominać mi o wszystkich miłych chwilach, które przeżyłam z rodziną. Żarty Emmetta, zakupy z Alice i Esme, upewniający się Carlisle, że mój najnowszy wypadek nie jest poważny. Kiedy zaczęłam to sobie przypominać, zdałam sobie sprawę, że Jasper zawsze w nich był – czasami uczestniczył, czasami tylko obserwował, ale nigdy nieobecny. Tak bardzo chciałam go bliżej poznać, ale Edward zawsze mówił, że jest zbyt niebezpieczny, że jeszcze nie przystosował się do wegetariańskiej diety.

Kiedy o tym pomyślałam, nie wydało mi się to dłużej prawdą. Po gadkach Edwarda Jasper nigdy nie podchodził bliżej, aniżeli miałam przestać czuć się komfortowo. Spędziłam z nim dni zamknięta w hotelowym pokoju i ani razu nie sprawił wrażenia, jakby za chwilę miał mnie ugryźć. By zaatakować Jamesa przebiegł tuż obok mnie, przez kałużę mojej rozlanej krwi. I dzisiaj to zdecydowanie nie był Jasper, który mnie zaatakował, sprowokowany pojedynczą kroplą krwi. Żelaznym dowodem, który potwierdził wszystkie kłamstwa, którymi karmił mnie Edward na temat Jaspera, była jego zdolność do potrójnego ugryzienia mnie i nie wypicia ani jednej kropli.

Więc skoro Edward tak przekonywująco na ten temat kłamał, to ile razy to jeszcze zrobił? Póki sama się tego nie dowiem, Jasper zapewni mi bezpieczeństwo.

Dobry Boże, kiedy ten ból się skończy? Moje kości tak bolały, jakby zostały obrócone w pył, a następnie podpalone! Moja skóra piekła tak, jakby została żywcem ze mnie zdjęta, a następnie zanurzona w kwasie! Moje serce biło niemiłosiernie szybko.

Ponownie mogłam usłyszeć nade mną głos Esme.

- Bello, skarbie, jest wiele ludzkich wspomnień, które chciałabyś zapamiętać. Chciałabym, abyś bardzo rozważnie pomyślała na jak największą liczbą radosnych wspomnień. Zacznij od twojego dzieciństwa i kieruj się powoli naprzód. Zapamiętaj twoje urodziny spędzone z mamą. Renee tak bardzo cię kocha! Zapamiętaj wszystkie nowe hobby, jakich się podejmowała. Twoje próby posiadania zwierzątek domowych, spacery w parku z twoją mamą, szkolni przyjaciele w Phoenix. Zapamiętaj, jak zachowywała się Renee, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała Phila, wakacje spędzone z twoim tatą tutaj, w Forks i później w Kalifornii. Czas, który spędziłaś na nauce gotowania z twoją Babcią Swan.

Chwała Esme, że nie tylko zapamiętała każdą najdrobniejszą konwersację na temat mojej rodziny, jaką kiedykolwiek odbyłyśmy, ale także przypomniała wydarzenia, które tak wiele dla mnie znaczyły.

Słuchanie jej głosu i zapamiętywanie tych czasów było bardzo mile widzianym odwróceniem uwagi od bólu. W dalszym ciągu byłam przerażona, że nie mogłam się poruszyć, czy krzyczeć, by spróbować pozbyć się odrobiny stresu. W dalszym ciągu czułam się usidlona w skorupie ciała, ale słuchanie głosu Esme i myślenie o mojej rodzinie pomagało. Chciałam zapamiętać wycieczki na ryby, które przeżyłam z moim tatą. Jego najlepszego przyjaciela Billy'ego z La Push. Zapamiętałam zabawy z Jake'em i jego siostrami w oczkach wodnych. Oglądanie na żywo meczów gry w baseball Phila i śmianie się z mamą. Tak, to były wszystkie emocje, których chciałam się trzymać. Zrobiłam tak, jak powiedziała Esme. Zapamiętałam każdy moment mojego życia tak dobrze, jak tylko potrafiłam. I czekałam na powrót Jaspera.

Po tym, co wydawało mi się wiecznością, zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem sama. Nie słyszałam Esme w pokoju. Próbowałam bardziej się przysłuchać, ale w dalszym ciągu nikogo nie mogłam usłyszeć. Chciałam płakać, krzyczeć, by zobaczyć, czy ktoś do mnie przybiegnie. Tęskniłam za głosem Esme i chłodzących moją twarz jej rąk. Chciałam usłyszeć dudniący śmiech Emmetta, czy ciche zapewnienia Carlisle'a, że będzie okej. Potrzebowałam tu Jaspera. A co jeżeli wróci Edward? Co jeżeli im uciekł i planował mnie zabić? Nie byłabym w stanie siebie obronić. Ta cholerna morfina mnie sparaliżowała. Byłam uwięziona w piekle, płonąca przez nie wiadomo jak długo i nikogo ze mną nie było! Może myśleli, że rzeczywiście nie żyję? Nie, nie mogli. W dalszym ciągu mogłam słyszeć moje walczące serce mimo, że czułam się tak, jakby przez moje żyły pompowany był czysty kwas. Jeżeli ja to mogłam słyszeć, to nie było żadnej opcji, aby oni nie mogli.

W mojej głowie pojawiła się straszliwa myśl – a co jeżeli, mimo wszystko, postanowili mnie zostawić? Jak miałam sama przeżyć? Nie chciałam nikogo zabić! Skąd miałam wiedzieć, jak polować? Czułam jak, poza bólem, wzrasta we mnie uczucie paniki. Naprawdę nie chciałam być sama. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Nie było nic, co mogłam zrobić.

Poczułam, jak ktoś bierze moją dłoń i przygładza moje włosy. Wtedy usłyszałam głos, który w mgnieniu oka porządkował mój świat.

- Shhhh, wszystko jest w porządku, Maleńka. Nie zostawiliśmy cię. Ty i ja wyruszymy w małą podróż. Tylko ty i ja, dobrze?

Jasper, pomyślałam z ulgą. Jasper dalej tu był. Nie opuścił mnie. Powiedział, że wszyscy dalej są. Mogłam poczuć na twarzy jego dłonie, które w porównaniu do płomieni były niczym lód. Mogłam ogólnikowo słyszeć nade mną jego głos, ale z wiedzą, że dalej tu był, ogień ponownie mnie pochłonął i słyszałam tylko fragmenty jego wypowiedzi.

- … nie zostawię cię. Zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała, dobrze? – wkradł się jego teksański akcent.

Poczułam, jak moje ciało zostaje podnoszone przez jego chłodne ręce, a następnie jak jest trzymane przy jego ciele. Ruch sprawił, że płomienie stały się jeszcze gorętsze, a ja płonęłam pośrodku.

Płynęłam w morzu bólu przez – jak wydawało mi się – wieczność. Kiedy to się skończy? Poczułam, jak mój umysł się powiększa. Teraz mogłam myśleć o kilku sprawach naraz. W kółko powtarzałam te same wspomnienia, za każdym razem odrobinę bardziej je cementując i klarując. Inna część mózgu zajmowała się przetwarzaniem nowych dźwięków i zapachów. To było dziwne. Mogłam wyczuć tyle nowych zapachów, ale nie wiedziałam, czym były. Wszystko wokół stało się głośniejsze i gdybym potrafiła się poruszać, dość często podskakiwałabym ze strachu. Kolejna część mózgu i tak była w pełni zajęta bólem, który zawsze był obecny. No i w końcu mogłam nasłuchiwać głosu Jaspera. To było jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach w świecie agonii, w którym żyłam.

Od czasu do czasu czułam, jak przemieszcza mnie od miejsca do miejsca. Za każdym razem potęgowało to agonię żaru. Zawsze obecny, prócz ognia i bólu bycia ruszaną, był słodki, kojący zapach. Powoli zdawałam sobie sprawę, że okowy, które uniemożliwiały mi ruch, luzują się. Wiedziałam, że gdybym chciała, to mogłabym się poruszać, ale także wiedziałam, że gdybym to zaczęła, zaczęłabym również krzyczeć i nie mogłabym przestać. Jakaś część mnie rozmyślała o Jasperze i o wycieczce, w którą to się wybraliśmy. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył, jak niesie wrzeszczącą dziewczynę, z pewnością przyczyniłby się do wielu problemów. Więc starałam się ze wszystkich sił, aby pozostać cicho i nieruchomo i sądzę, że przez większość czasu mi to wyszło. Poczułam, jak znowu mnie przenosi, ale po raz pierwszy nie zawirował wokół mnie świat. Zgaduję, że dotarliśmy do celu.

Mogłam słyszeć różnorodne dźwięki, więc wiedziałam, że Jasper dalej przy mnie był. Chciałabym, by do mnie mówił, powiedział, jak długo jeszcze muszę przechodzić przez tę torturę. Kiedy poczułam, jak ból zaczyna opuszczać moje dłonie i stopy, powinno mi było ulżyć, ale niestety tylko wydawało się, że wznieciło to pożar w wyższych partiach mojej klatki piersiowej. Kiedy pomyślałam, że już gorzej być nie może, wzrosło tempo bicia mojego serca i poczułam ból taki, jakby ktoś wywiercał we mnie dziurę. Moje biedne serce, na próżno, próbowało utrzymywać mnie żywą. To była przegrana bitwa. Moje plecy wygięły się na podłodze i po raz pierwszy z mojego gardła wydarł się krzyk. I wtedy było już po wszystkim. Moje serce zabiło po raz ostatni i ucichło, kiedy osunęłam się na podłogę.

Przez chwilę leżałam w ciszy. Próbowałam przetworzyć znajdujące się wokół mnie zapachy i dźwięki, ale były przytłaczające. Bałam się otworzyć oczu. Jedyny zapach, który potrafiłam rozpoznać, to ten słodki, kojący, który był ze mną przez większość przemiany, ten, który – jak potem zdałam sobie sprawę – był Jasperem. Słodka, idealna mieszanka letnich promieni słonecznych, siana i miodu. I wtedy z moim nowym słuchem posłuchałam jego głosu.

- Bella, Maleńka, wszystko jest w porządku. Możesz otworzyć dla mnie swoje oczy, Kochanie?

Powoli i ostrożnie otworzyłam oczy do mojego nowego życia.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Ta da! Ludzie, szalejecie! Dziękuję! Szkoda, że tłumacząc wypowiedzi Jaspera, nie ma (chyba – jak coś, to podpowiedzcie :)) żadnego sposobu, aby w języku polskim zaznaczyć jego teksański akcent… a to tak dodaje mu uroku! (chodzi mi o to, że w języku angielskim jest to zaznaczane – np. Darlin'; I'm goin'…, w polskim – jest jakiś pomysł?)

Z góry dziękuję!


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

Usłyszałem, jak Alice wchodzi do pokoju.

- Jasper, sądzę, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby im to powiedzieć.

Spojrzałem na niesamowitą kobietę, którą przez ponad 50 lat nazywałem swoją żoną.

- Jak możemy powiedzieć im coś, o czym w zasadzie nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy, Alice?

Zadarła głowę i zrobiła minę.

- Nie bądź niemądry, Jasper. Oboje wiemy, w jakim jesteśmy punkcie. To jest wspaniałe o nas, o byciu swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie było potrzeby, abyśmy o tym porozmawiali.

Lekko się uśmiechnąłem i po cichu przyznałem jej rację. Z jej wiedzą na temat przyszłości i moimi empatycznymi zdolnościami zawsze wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jesteśmy i nigdy nie musieliśmy prowadzić głębokich konwersacji.

- Masz rację Alice, ale zanim porozmawiamy z rodziną, musimy obydwoje się upewnić, czy obydwoje jesteśmy świadomi tego, co jest między nami.

Wypuściła powietrze, po czym usiadła obok mnie na łóżku.

- Masz rację Jasper. Więc okej, znaleźliśmy siebie nawzajem w Filadelfii i zdecydowaliśmy, że razem poszukamy Cullenów.

Na to się zaśmiałem.

- Masz na myśli to, że zasadziłaś się na mnie w tej cholernie małej knajpce i poinformowałaś, że idziemy na poszukiwania klanu wampirów, który podobno pije tylko krew zwierząt. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zwariowanie wtedy brzmiałaś? – zachichotałem, kiedy figlarnie pacnęła mnie w ramię.

- Nieważne Jasper, to to samo. W czasie naszych podróży staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – jej twarz spoważniała. – Wiesz, byłam taka zagubiona, kiedy ciebie spotkałam. Nigdy nie potrafiłam się połapać, jak żyć w chwili obecnej. Widzę tyle rzeczy, które mogą się wydarzyć w przyszłości, że zapominam o teraźniejszości, a ty masz sposób na zakotwiczenie mnie w tu i teraz. Naprawdę cię kocham Jazz. Zawsze wiedziałam, że nie jesteś moim prawdziwym partnerem. Wiem, że wiesz, że także nie jestem twoja, ale nigdy nie będę żałować lat, które spędziliśmy razem.

Spojrzałem na kobietę, która była moją wybawczynią, moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i stałą towarzyszką i wiedziałem, że nigdy nie potrafiłbym jej stracić. Usadowiłem ją na moich kolanach i mocno przytuliłem.

- To nie jest pożegnanie, skarbie. Wiesz o tym. Zabieram tylko Bellę do Ontario. Wy ludzie dołączycie do nas za kilka miesięcy. Tak, nasz związek powrócił do tego, jaki od zawsze powinien być i tak, rodzina może być trochę zakłopotana, ale jedyne, co się liczy, to to, że ty i ja będziemy okej. Nie stracę mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Mamy specjalną więź, której nie zmieni ani czas, ani dystans.

Usłyszałem ją przy moim ramieniu.

- Wiem to Jazz. Nadszedł najwyższy czas, aby wytłumaczyć nasz związek rodzinie. Oni zawsze tylko przypuszczali, że byliśmy partnerami, bratnimi duszami tak, jak oni. Jak wytłumaczymy skomplikowane relacje, jakie są między nami? Nie zrozumieją, dlaczego w takim razie w ogóle zajmowaliśmy sobie głowę małżeństwem.

Zaśmiałem się.

- Po prostu im powiedz, że twoja perfekcyjna suknia ślubna już dawno nie będzie stylowa do czasu, kiedy w końcu odnajdziesz swojego prawdziwego partnera i będziesz chciała z nim wziąć ślub – taa, znowu mnie pacnęła.

Spojrzała na mnie z udawanym przerażeniem.

- Jasperze Hale to było niemiłe! To znaczy tak, suknia była piękna i wyglądałam w niej spektakularnie i masz rację, że już nigdy nie będzie w modzie, ale to nie jest przyczyna, dla której wzięliśmy ślub! Wyszłam za mojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Z kim innym miałabym spędzić kilka dekad, podczas gdy ty przystosowywałeś się do bycia wegetarianinem, a ja czekałam na mojego prawdziwego partnera?

Zachichotałem.

- I to jest to, co dokładnie im powiemy, kochanie. Carlisle i Esme nie zmienią o nas zdania i w rzeczy samej tylko to dla nas jest ważne. Przypuszczam, że w Ontario będziemy zajmować osobne pokoje? – kontynuowałem, jak skinęła głową. – Tak długo tam nie byliśmy, prócz kilku pojedynczych dni, że miejsce to z pewnością będzie potrzebowało trochę odnowienia i odświeżenia. Wręcz idealnie dla Belli, która będzie musiała nauczyć się kontroli jej własnej siły. Czy widzisz jakieś problemy, o których powinienem być uświadomiony?

Obserwowałem, jak przeszukuje przyszłość.

- Nic takiego, z czym sobie nie poradzisz, mimo że przyszłość Belli dalej jest dość mglista. Jest zbyt wiele decyzji, które musi podjąć, zanim będę w stanie ją klarownie widzieć. Ale Esme zamierza za minutę porozmawiać z Carlisle, więc teraz może być najlepsza pora na rozmowę z nimi. Carlisle nie będzie zbytnio zaskoczony, więc konwersacja pójdzie gładko.

- Okej, powiedzmy im o zmianie między nami i sfinalizujmy nasze plany.

Dyskusja z Carlisle i Esme poszła lepiej, niż się spodziewałem. Esme chciała wiedzieć, jak długo żyliśmy razem i rozważaliśmy rozwiązanie małżeńskiej części naszej znajomości. Wydawała się zaskoczona, kiedy obydwoje odpowiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie „dwa lata".

Carlisle, tak jak powiedziała Alice, nie był za bardzo zaskoczony.

- Zgaduję, że po prostu nie widziałem wystarczająco pasjonującej, romantycznej miłości między wami. Po prostu przypuściłem, że jesteście bardzo prywatną parą.

Jak można było się domyślić, chcieli tylko, abyśmy obydwoje byli szczęśliwi. Informacja ani trochę nie wpłynie na rodzinę. Teraz byłem wolny, aby koncentrować się tylko i wyłącznie na Belli. Alice będzie musiała wyjaśnić wszystko Rosalie i Emmettowi, jako że para w dalszym ciągu była z Edwardem na polu do gry w baseballa i powrócą dopiero po tym, jak odejdę z Bellą. Nie zamierzałem ryzykować bezpieczeństwa Belli przez pozwolenie na wpuszczenie go do domu, podczas gdy ona była taka bezbronna.

Rose nie otrzymała tego, co chciała, ponieważ Edward po przebudzeniu był spokojny. Carlisle posłał mi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że będę miał trochę do wyjaśnienia a propo mojej umiejętności nokautowania wampirów – czegoś, o czym myślał, że jest niemożliwe. Emmett powiedział nic więcej, prócz tego, że z miedzianowłosym jest w porządku, aczkolwiek nie wypowiedział ani słowa ani nie odpowiedział na żadne zadane mu pytanie. Oczywiście Rose prawdopodobnie nie pytała o zbyt wiele, skoro większość czasu zajęło jej krzyczenie i wymyślanie Edwardowi. Gdybym nie był nim aż tak bardzo obrzydzony, może i bym odrobinę współczuł temu dupkowi. Alice powiedziała, że zostanie tam, póki nie zadzwoni do niego Carlisle.

Alice więc wyruszyła po ciało, Rose i Emmett zajmowali się niańczeniem do momentu w planie, w którym nadejdzie ich czas, Carlisle zaś rezerwował Edwardowi lot do Nowego Jorku i organizował nasz prywatny samolot, by został doprowadzony na małe lotnisko na zewnątrz Vancouver, Kanada. Moim zadaniem było przewiezienie mnie i Belli przez granicę Mercedesem Carlisle'a, następnie lot z lotniska Abbotsford do Timmins Ontario, gdzie czekać będzie moja nowa furgonetka, przygotowana do naszej dziewięciogodzinnej podróży na północ. Esme pakowała dla nas trochę rzeczy, więc postanowiłem sprawdzić, co u Belli.

Kiedy wkroczyłem do pokoju, w dalszym ciągu leżała bez ruchu, ale zauważyłem, że wysyłała fale paniki, stresu i niepokoju. Ból dalej był obecny, ale to panika mnie zmartwiła. Kiedy bliżej się jej przyjrzałem, poczułem nutę porzucenia. Potrzebowałem, aby była spokojna, jak tylko to możliwe, póki nie przekroczymy granicy, więc zacząłem posyłać jej fale spokoju. Odrobinę się opanowała, ale w dalszym ciągu wysyłała mi te same uczucia. Szybko podszedłem do jej boku i zdałem sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie myślała, że jest sama. Nie przeszła jeszcze przez wystarczającą część przemiany, by rozwinąć słuch i wiedzieć, że wszyscy znajdowali się w domu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy została sama i czuła się przestraszona.

Wziąłem jej dłoń i wygładziłem jej włosy, chowając niesforny kosmyk za ucho.

- Shhh, wszystko jest w porządku, Maleńka. Nie zostawiliśmy cię. Ty i ja wyruszymy w małą podróż. Tylko ty i ja, dobrze?

Jak tylko usłyszała mój głos poczułem jej ulgę. Obserwowałem, jak kilka łez wyciekło z jednego z jej oczu i zaczęło spływać po policzku. Zanim zdałem sobie sprawę z własnych czynów, przeczesałem kciukiem jej policzek i zebrałem je na palce. Przyszło mi na myśl, że są to ostatnie łzy, jakie kiedykolwiek w życiu uroni.

Przyciągnąłem je do ust i ich posmakowałem. Słodycz była czystą Bellą. Wiedziałem, że powinienem czuć się winny za kradzież takiego skarbu, ale nie potrafiłem się zmusić, by tego żałować. Jej emocje znacznie się wyciszyły, a fizyczny ból ponownie stał się najbardziej wyczuwalną od niej rzeczą. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak Esme idzie przez korytarz i założyłem, że skończyła pakować nasze rzeczy.

- Bella, Maleńka, zamierzam cię teraz podnieść i zanieść do samochodu, okej? Obiecuję, że nie będę nigdy od ciebie dalej, aniżeli dziesięć stóp, w porządku? Ty i ja Maleńka, nie zostawię cię. Zostanę z tobą tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebowała, dobrze? – nie poczułem emocjonalnej odpowiedzi, więc zgadłem, że ponownie zatraciła się w bólu.

Kiedy Esme weszła do pokoju, wziąłem brunetkę delikatnie na ręce.

- Czy wszystko z nią dobrze? – mogłem poczuć wyciekające z niej zmartwienie i od razu wiedziałem, że słyszała słowa, które skierowałem do Belli.

- Tak, teraz tak. Sądzę, że twoja rozmowa z nią i uspokajanie było bardziej kojące, niż początkowo zakładaliśmy. Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju, wysyłała czystą panikę i uczucie porzucenia. Myślę, że pomyślała, że ją opuściliśmy. Kiedy tylko ją dotknąłem i się odezwałem, w mgnieniu oka się uspokoiła. Będzie cała i zdrowa.

Obserwowałem, jak pocałowała Bellę w policzek. Mogłem poczuć jej wszechogarniający smutek z powodu zabrania jej nowej córki, mimo że wiedziała, że było to konieczne.

- Hej Mamo, obiecuję, że dobrze się nią zajmę. Możesz codziennie z nią rozmawiać przez kamerkę internetową, a cała rodzina dołączy do nas już wkrótce – jej oczy przeszkliły się łzami, które nigdy wypłyną. Tak rzadko nazywałem ją Mamą, że wiedziała, jak bardzo jestem poważny.

Obdarowała mnie smutnym uśmiechem.

- Wiem Jasper, ale nie czyni to łatwiejszym, aby pozwolić jej odejść. Zawsze byłam obecna dla moich dzieci i zabija mnie świadomość, że tym razem nie mogę być przy jednym z nich. Jest taka specjalna, Jasper. Całe życie spędziła na opiece nad ludźmi, którzy to powinni o nią dbać, troszczyć się. Czekałam na bycie zdolną do robienia tego dla niej, a teraz, kiedy najbardziej mnie potrzebuje, nie mogę być przy niej jak powinna to robić każda matka.

Ucałowałem jej czoło.

- Mamo, poświęcenie, które robisz przez pozwolenie jej na odejście, jest najlepszym przykładem twojej troski, jaką kiedykolwiek okażesz. Stawiasz jej bezpieczeństwo i bezpieczeństwo reszty rodziny przed twoimi własnymi potrzebami. Wie, że ją kochasz i już ja się upewnię, aby jej to przypomnieć, kiedy się obudzi. Równie dobrze to ty możesz jej to powiedzieć. Bella jest najbardziej troskliwą, współczującą i kochającą osobą. Będzie wiedziała, że zostanie tu nie było twoim wyborem, tylko koniecznością.

- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację Synu. Jestem taka z ciebie dumna, wiesz? Powściągliwość i kontrola, którą dzisiaj zademonstrowałeś, nie różniła się od kontroli Carlisle'a. A teraz chronisz rodzinę twoim pięknie przemyślanym planem i chęcią do opieki nad Bellą – jej głos się załamał. – Nie mogłabym być już bardziej być z ciebie dumna, nawet gdybyś był mój z krwi i kości. Pokonałeś swoje demony, synu i nikt bardziej na to nie zasługuje.

Przytuliła mnie i przytrzymała przy sobie. Z pewnością bym płakał, gdybym tylko był w stanie. Porównała mnie do Carlisle'a. Może pokonałem demona. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że pomoc Belli choć w małym stopniu pomoże mi odpokutować za przeszłość. Kiedy przybył Carlisle, dalej miałem głowę na jej ramieniu, a Bellę w swoich rękach.

Uważnie się nam przypatrzył i mogłem dostrzec i poczuć miłość, którą czuł do nas wszystkich.

- Mam dla Belli paszport, który spokojnie wystarczy do momentu, w którym wyrobimy jej dokument już bardziej na stałe – był to kanadyjski paszport z nazwiskiem Mary Evenson i zdjęciem Belli. – Nie mogłem podjąć ryzyka wymyślenia czegoś nawet przypominającego jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Alice powiedziała, że straż graniczna nie będzie kwestionować zarówno jego, jak i faktu, że dziewczyna śpi, jako że będziecie przekraczać granicę o tak późnej porze. Ponieważ obydwoje jesteście Kanadyjczykami – posłał mi znaczące spojrzenie – pomyślą, że jesteście młodą parą powracającą do domu po wakacjach, a ona zasnęła w samochodzie.

_Załapałem to tato, mam wykopać swój kanadyjski paszport – _pomyślałem, mentalnie przewracając oczami. Czasami czułem się niczym Jason Bourne z tymi wszystkimi paszportami oraz ID, które leżały na wypadek sytuacji takich jak ta.

- Dbaj o nią synu, potrzebujemy jej równie mocno, jak ona potrzebuje nas – pocałował ją w czoło i podążył za nami, kiedy wyruszyłem w stronę samochodu.

- Położyłam wszystkie torby do bagażnika oraz kilka poduszek i koców na tylnym siedzeniu dla Belli – krzątała się za mną Esme.

Na chwilę obecną ułożyłem Bellę na tyłach. Przemieszczę ją na przód chwilę przed dotarciem do granicy, by wyglądała tak, jakby zasnęła w czasie jazdy.

- Emmett i Rose dołączą do was tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Zajmę się papierami związanymi z wyrobieniem nowego ID dla Belli i spróbuję, aby podstawowe dokumenty zostały dostarczone do furgonetki, kiedy dotrzecie do Timmins. Zadzwoń, kiedy dojedziecie cali i zdrowi i dopilnuj, aby Bella zadzwoniła do nas tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mogła – Carlisle był równie mocno rozdarty separacją, co Esme. Czułem się źle, ale to była jedyna droga.

Uściskałem ich oboje.

- Nie martwcie się, zobaczymy się wkrótce, a do czasu, kiedy do nas dotrzecie, wszystko będzie już gotowe. Tylko pomyśl Mamo, tym razem nie będziesz musiała odwalać całej roboty, będziesz mogła tylko się wprowadzić i cieszyć sobą.

- Jasper Hale, co za straszne rzeczy wygadujesz! Wiesz, jak bardzo lubię przygotowywać domy. Upewnij się, że zostawisz mi coś do zrobienia – uścisnęła mnie po raz ostatni. Kiedy wskakiwałem na miejsce kierowcy, mogłem usłyszeć, jak mruczy do Belli i całuje ją na do widzenia. Kiedy wyjeżdżałem z parkingu, mogłem ujrzeć w tylnym lusterku, jak łka do ramienia Carlisle'a.

- Więc Maleńka, jesteśmy w trakcie pierwszej części podróży do twojego nowego życia. Obiecałem, że będę dla ciebie i to zrobię. Świetnie dajesz sobie radę – mówiłem do niej cicho przez całą drogę na północ do Bellingham'u. Opowiadałem o ludziach, których mijaliśmy, zabawnych rzeczach, które zrobił Emmett na przestrzeni wielu lat i o wszystkim innym, na co tylko wpadłem, by zapewnić ją o mojej obecności. Unikałem wspominania czegokolwiek o Edwardzie. Nie potrzebowała więcej stresu.

Kiedy dotarłem do Bellingham, zatrzymałem się, aby zatankować i przeniosłem ją na przednie siedzenie. Kiedy wsparłem ją poduszkami i wyglądała komfortowo, wyjąłem nasze paszporty. Pół godziny później przejechałem przez granicę bez żadnych problemów. Strażnicy nie zadawali zbyt wielu pytań – była w końcu druga nad ranem. Po krótkiej przejażdżce znaleźliśmy się na małym lotnisku i zajechaliśmy do hangaru, który mieścił nasz prywatny odrzutowiec. Wszystko było jak należy i już wkrótce znaleźliśmy się w powietrzu.

Kochałem latać. Najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, było zyskanie licencji pilota – to czyniło nasze przemieszczanie się o niebo łatwiejsze. Bella w samolocie przeżywała gorsze chwile, kiedy musiała być w tyle, a ja w kokpicie, ale jej panika nie była tak intensywna, jak wcześniej w domu. Sprawdzałem, co u niej tak często, jak tylko mogłem. Lot dał mi mnóstwo czasu na rozważania, jak zamierzałem poradzić sobie z brunetką.

Wiedziałem, że pobudka w mojej tylko obecności może być podstępna. Dla człowieka moje liczne blizny były ledwo widoczne. Dla wampira byłem potwornie zniekształcony i prawdziwie przerażający. Z doświadczenia wiedziałem, że ich widok często budził u nowonarodzonych i nawet starszych wampirów reakcję walki lub ucieczki. Jeżeli wybierze to drugie, mogę nie być w stanie jej złapać dzięki jej umiejętnościom związanym z byciem nowonarodzoną. Jeżeli wybierze walkę, będę zmuszony ją podporządkować, co może być trudne bez krzywdzenia jej i niszczenia naszych relacji. Nie chciałem, by się mnie bała i naprawdę nie chciałem być zmuszony do zwalania jej z nóg – przeszła już przez wystarczająco wiele. Wszystko będzie zależało od stanu jej umysłu po obudzeniu.

Żyjąc z rodziną zawsze próbowałem ukryć tak wiele blizn, jak tylko dało radę. I tak wiedziałem, że powodowały moje jeszcze bardziej odstawanie w tyle w porównaniu z perfekcją reszty. Wiedziałem, że wszyscy akceptowali blizny i tym podobne i rozpoznawali we mnie mężczyznę, jakim byłem, ale w dalszym ciągu nie chciałem, by ktokolwiek z nich widział więcej, aniżeli był do tego zmuszony. Nawet Alice czuła się niekomfortowo, kiedy widziała je w całej okazałości. Tak, może i wszyscy byliśmy potworami, ale to ja byłem jedyny, który rzeczywiście na takiego wyglądał.

Po dwóch krótkich przystankach na dodanie paliwa wylądowaliśmy w Timmins. Zadzwoniłem do Carlisle'a i poinformowałem go, że wylądowaliśmy cali i zdrowi. Poinformował mnie o postępach w realizacji planu. Alice załatwiła ciało, a Emmett ukrył je w Port Angeles. Rodzina była w gotowości w Seattle, a Rose i Edward byli przygotowani, aby kierować się w ciągu kilku godzin do lotniska. Nie potrzebowałem moich empatycznych zdolności, aby wiedzieć, że konwersacja Carlisle'a z Edwardem nie poszła zbyt dobrze. Przynajmniej trzymał się planu, mimo że przyczyną takiego zachowania była gotowość Rose, aby obrócić go w pył.

Moja nowa furgonetka była tam, gdzie powinna i, jak było obiecane, załadowana wszystkimi niezbędnymi rzeczami, byśmy poradzili sobie sami przez kilka dni, zanim dołączą do nas Emmett i Rose. Furgonetka była wspaniała i posiadała wszystko, co kochałem i potrzebowałem, aby dotrzeć do naszego odległego domu. 2009 GMC Sierra 3500HD Diesel koloru grafitowego, napęd na cztery koła i pełen pakiet do jazdy terenowej. Nic nie mogłem poradzić, tylko być podekscytowanym i wiedziałem, że była za to odpowiedzialna moja chochlikowata najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Samochód zaopatrzony został w generator, by zasilić dom i gaz, by go prowadzić, podstawową skrzynkę z narzędziami oraz kilka kontenerów Rubbermaid pełnych pościeli, ubrań i tym podobnych. Nawet nie potrzebowałem spojrzeć na pozostałość, by wiedzieć, że mieliśmy na krótką metę wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. Alice pomyślała o wszystkim.

Delikatnie przemieściłem Bellę na przednie siedzenie furgonetki i położyłem jej głowę na siedzeniu przy mnie. Kiedy znajdowała się w moim pobliżu, jej emocje były o wiele stabilniejsze, mimo że stawały się coraz trudniejsze do przeczytania. Musieliśmy być ciągle w podróży, by się upewnić, że dotrzemy do naszego nowego domu przed zakończeniem jej przemiany. Kończył się nam czas.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – co chwila spoglądałem na jej twarz. Mogłem dostrzec, że jej rysy zostały dotknięte przez działanie jadu. Złapałem siebie na ciągłym przeczesywaniu palców przez jej długie, mahoniowe włosy i delikatnym opieraniu dłoni na jej szczęce, z palcami ułożonymi na tyle jej szyi. Zdawała się lubić chłód, jaki zapewniała jej moja ręka i jeżeli miałbym być ze sobą kompletnie szczery – czerpałem przyjemność z doświadczania miękkości jej skóry i uczucia jej jedwabistych włosów między moimi palcami. Na te niestosowne myśli potrząsnąłem głową. Chciałem bliżej przyjrzeć się zmianom, ale musiałem skupić się na drodze.

Przejechaliśmy drogę, którą powinniśmy pokonać w dziewięć godzin w czasie niecałych siedmiu. Bella zaczęła od czasu do czasu wydawać ciche dźwięki bólu, a jej drobne ruchy stały się bardziej dostrzegalne. Stało się jasne, że ból, w którym była, był dla niej równie potężny, jak dla reszty z nas… tylko jeden Bóg wiedział, w jaki sposób udało jej się być tak cicho.

Nierówność żwirowej drogi wyraźnie wstrząsała jej ciałem i utrudniała dziewczynie sprawę. Mogłem być tylko wdzięczny, że była w stanie leżeć w ciszy i spokoju przez większość naszej podróży. To było najgorszym rodzajem tortury, jaki mogliśmy na niej wymusić, podczas gdy była już w agonii, ale nie mieliśmy żadnego wyboru. Nie mogliśmy ryzykować trzymania jej w Forks. Wszyscy ludzie, których napotkaliśmy podczas przekraczania Kanady po prostu myśleli, że spała. Niewielu z nich wyraziło troskę, ale po skarmieniu ich kłamstwem o wprawieniu jej w sen tabletkami przeciw chorobie lokomocyjnej ze zrozumieniem kiwali głową.

Przez ostatnich dziesięć kilometrów podróży mogłem poczuć, jak Bella staje się coraz bardziej zaalarmowana. To była najgorsza część trasy i musiałem mocno trzymać brunetkę, by powstrzymać jej ciało od zbytniego podskakiwania. Jej jęki pełne bólu posyłały gromy agonii przez moje nieruchome serce i chciałem już tylko dojechać do celu, aby było jej bardziej komfortowo.

Kiedy zajeżdżałem na parking, rozejrzałem się ostrożnie dookoła i powąchałem powietrze. Dom otaczały ogromne łąki, a nasze własne jezioro oddalone było od niego o około 800 jardów. Chciałem się upewnić, że żadni ludzie nie zdecydowali się przejąć rezydencji podczas naszej nieobecności, a w pobliżu nie znajdowały się żadne wampiry. Nie wyczułem niczego, prócz świeżego powietrza oraz dzikiej zwierzyny, która całkiem niedawno tędy przechodziła.

Zadziwiająco sam dom nie był w zbytnio złym stanie. Ze wszystkich naszych rezydencji lubiłem go najbardziej. Był to ogromny, zbudowany na 800 akrach, dwupiętrowy kurort otoczony przez ziemie należące do rządu, służące do goszczenia przybywających myśliwych i rybaków. Ktoś wyraźnie cierpiał na manię wielkości, skoro wybudował coś tak ogromnego i luksusowego tak daleko w dziczy. Biznes jednak szybko przepadł, a dla nas lokum stało się perfekcyjne.

Oryginalnie posiadało osiemnaście pokojów sypialnych, ale kilka temu je odnowiliśmy, więc teraz złożone było z sześciu apartamentów z łazienkami i pokojów gościnnych i oczywiście ogromnych szaf wnękowych. Znajdowały się tutaj również dwie mniejsze sypialnie, które same z siebie były duże, ale nie posiadały własnych toalet.

Przednia ściana domu była pokaźna i, tak jak we wszystkich naszych rezydencjach, posiadała tony okien. Wkoło wielkie tarasy, największy na tyle z widokiem na jezioro. Znajdowało się tu nawet i palenisko, by dodać uroku wspólnym spędzaniu długich letnich wieczorów na zewnątrz.

Salon w centrum domu zajmowały łączące parter z piętrem dwie klatki schodowe, obydwie prowadzące do jednego z dwóch skrzydeł domu. Sufity tworzyły sklepienie i okrążały piętro, gdzie podesty z balustradami umożliwiały osobom znajdującym się na oddzielnych skrzydłach podziwiać salon.

W chwili obecnej wszystkie okna były przykryte tymi samymi metalowymi okiennicami, które mieliśmy w domu w Forks. Oprócz salonu parter posiadał kuchnię, duży pokój jadalny, pokój muzyczny, także biuro, dwie mniejsze sypialnie i łazienkę. Drugie piętro mieściło tylko sześć apartamentów, trzy w każdym skrzydle. Najlepszą zaletą domu zbudowanego z drewnianych bal była zapewniana przez nie dźwiękoszczelność. Z naszymi wampirzymi słuchami uczyniło to życie z Emmettem i Rosalie bardziej znośne.

Była tu i piwnica, która mieściła pokój sterowniczy i wyposażenie niezbędne do działania systemów grzewczych i elektrycznych, a także ogromny pokój do gier. Cała rezydencja ogrzewana była tylko i wyłącznie energią geotermiczną. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przykuliśmy uwagę do technologii, Esme spróbowała wypróbować ją w tym domu, jako że znajdował się bardzo daleko od sieci. Normalnie byliśmy zmuszeni do używania ogromnych generatorów zarówno do ogrzewania, jak i elektryczności. Teraz geotermalna energia ogrzewała nasz dom i wodę i zainstalowaliśmy panele słoneczne i turbiny wietrzne, aby zapewnić nam potrzebną elektryczność. Dom stał się kompletnie samowystarczalny.

Szybko rozładowałem generator i go podłączyłem. Chciałem się upewnić, że przed przemianą Belli cały sprzęt będzie sprawny i w pełni funkcjonalny.

Zabrałem ją do jednego z zewnętrznych apartamentów, więc będzie miała dobry widok na znajdujące się przy domie jezioro i góry w tle. Sam zajmę mniejszy apartament tuż obok. Znajdowało się tu bardzo mało mebli i zero materacy na łóżko, więc położyłem ją na kilku kocach, które rozłożyłem na podłodze. Nie było czasu na porządki.

Pobiegłem do piwnicy i wstukałem kod, by odsłonić wszystkie okna. Najgorszą rzeczą dla nowonarodzonego jest uczucie bycia w pułapce. Kiedy ponownie znalazłem się przy boku Belli, mogłem usłyszeć jej przyspieszające serce, kiedy przybliżała się do niego trucizna. Niedługo będzie się budzić.

Wykorzystałem okazję, by się jej przyjrzeć. Jako człowiek była piękna. Jako wampir – oszałamiająca. Jej mahoniowe włosy stały się gęstsze, dłuższe o kilka cali – teraz sięgały jej talii. Jej normalnie blada skóra została utwardzona przez jad i wyglądała jak najwyższej klasy porcelana. Jej wysokie i łukowate brwi stanowiły surowy kontrast dla jej bladej skóry, jej kości policzkowe były wystające i idealnie równoważyły jej sercowatą twarz.

A jej usta, jej usta były pełniejsze, dolna warga lekko wydęta. Miały odcień pięknej delikatnej czerwieni, tak jakby dopiero co została obdarowana intensywnymi pocałunkami. Jej piersi i biodra się wypełniły, zaś jej talia pozostała wąska, co w rezultacie dało niebezpiecznie wyglądające zaokrąglenia, które z pewnością będą posyłały mężczyzn na kolana. Już ja je doceniałem…

_Woah, Kowboju, ona będzie twoją siostrą, pamiętasz? – _mentalnie się zganiłem. Będę musiał sobie często przypominać o tym fakcie. Zadziwiająco zapach Belli prawie się nie zmienił. Zginął jedynie wabik w postaci jej ludzkiej krwi. W dalszym ciągu pachniała smakowitą mieszanką truskawek i frezji, która dalej przyciągała mnie do siebie niczym magnes.

Nagle jej jęki stały się głośniejsze, a kiedy bicie jej serca drastycznie przyspieszyło, wycofałem się do momentu, w którym znalazłem się przy drzwiach w drugim końcu pokoju. Nie chciałem, by czuła się przytłoczona i zaczęła bronić. Oczekiwałem tego, ale w dalszym ciągu się przestraszyłem, kiedy jej plecy nagle się wygięły i wydała z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Zdało się to trwać wiecznie i, nie po raz pierwszy, na widok tej pięknej cierpiącej dziewczyny moje biedne nieruchome serce wykręciło się z bólu. I wtedy, o tak, skończyło się. Jej serce zabiło po raz ostatni i ucichło, podczas gdy ona upadła na podłogę.

Obserwowałem z naprzeciw i widziałem, jak mentalnie próbowała pojąć, co się wydarzyło. Zastanawiałem się jak wiele pamiętała. Niektórzy nowonarodzeni nic nie mogli sobie przypomnieć – idealnym przykładem była Alice. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że tak się nie stało, ponieważ uczyniłoby to sprawy o wiele trudniejszymi. Mimo tego jakaś część mnie wierzyła, że w ogóle nie pamiętała Edwarda. Będę musiał być gotowy na wszystko, kiedy ujrzę jej reakcję na moje blizny. Kiedy po paru długich minutach w dalszym ciągu się nie poruszyła, zacząłem się lekko martwić. Nie chciałem jej wystraszyć, ale musiałem wiedzieć, czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

- Bella, Maleńka, wszystko jest w porządku. Możesz otworzyć dla mnie swoje oczy, Kochanie? – zobaczyłem, jak otwiera swoje piękne oczy i obserwowałem, jak przystosowywała się do ostrości jej nowego wzroku. Mogłem ujrzeć jej walkę z próbą pojęcia tego wszystkiego naraz. Usiadła i wyglądała na zaskoczoną szybkością tego działania. I wtedy nastąpił moment, którego zarazem oczekiwałem i potwornie się bałem. Jej oszałamiające, karmazynowe oczy skupiły się na mnie. Wzięła ostry wdech.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki:**_

* * *

_cal = 2,54 cm_

_jard = 0,91 m_

_stopa = 0,3 m_

* * *

No, w końcu przebrnęłam przez ten rozdział! Jestem z siebie dumna :) Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobało! Kolejna aktualizacja? Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy nastąpi – następny rozdział jest o wiele dłuższy, poza tym w międzyczasie tłumaczę również drugą historię, tym razem z fandomu „Naruto", pod tytułem „Ukryci Za Maskami". Wszystkich zainteresowanych oczywiście zapraszam ;D


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, jedyne, co mogłam ujrzeć, to unoszące się w powietrzu tęcze. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że były to wchodzące przez brudne okna promienie słoneczne, odbijające się od fruwających wokół pyłków kurzu. Widziałam zarówno kolory, które potrafiłam rozpoznać, jak i takie, dla których nie znałam nazwy. Nawet najprostsze rzeczy były piękne.

Pomyślałam o zmienieniu pozycji z leżącej na siedzącą, jednak zanim skończyłam myśl, już dawno siedziałam. Wow! Wampirza szybkość będzie rzeczą, do której szybko się nie przyzwyczaję.

Siedziałam na podłodze ogromnej hotelowej posiadłości w bardzo starym i nieużywanym kurorcie. Ściany składały się w większości z drewnianych bal, a wszystko wokół pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Dwie ściany olbrzymiego pokoju były tak naprawdę oknami, które dawały widok na piękne jezioro.

Część mojego umysłu rozpoznało to jako możliwą trasę ucieczki i zachęcała mnie do biegu – coś siedziało mi na ogonie, potrzebowałam biec. Porzuciłam tą myśl z trudnością. Wyczułam w pokoju Jaspera, on mnie ochroni. Obróciłam się w kierunku, w którym wiedziałam, że stoi. Był w większej odległości ode mnie, niż sądziłam, obok drzwi, których nie blokował. Kiedy mój wzrok podniósł się, by napotkać jego, wzięłam głęboki haust powietrza, a moje ciało instynktownie się naprężyło.

To, co mogłam ujrzeć, to szyja i część szczęki Jaspera pokryta ogromną ilością blizn w kształcie półksiężyców. Mogłam dostrzec ich więcej na kilku calach skóry wokół jego nadgarstków, gdzie powyżej rękawy ukrywały jego muskularne ramiona.

W mgnieniu oka poczułam wściekłość. Kto mu to zrobił? Jeżeli sprawcą był Edward, to zamierzam go zabić! Instynktowna część mojego umysłu krzyczała mi, bym uciekała. Ta kreatura była niebezpieczna, śmiercionośna, zagrażała mojemu przetrwaniu – UCIEKAJ.

Potrząsnęłam głową i zepchnęłam ją na boczny tor. To był Jasper. Udowodnił mi, że nie był dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem i dwa razy mnie ocalił. Mógł mnie zabić w każdym momencie mojej przemiany, a jednak tylko mnie chronił, dbał i był ze mną delikatny. To jego głos i dotyk trzymały mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach, to jego dar mnie uspokajał.

Z moimi instynktami w dalszym ciągu błagającymi mnie o ucieczkę, świadomie, powoli pokonałam dzielący nas kawałek pokoju. Moje nowe ciało i instynkty nie pozwoliłoby mi na podejście do takiej zastraszającej kreatury bez największej ostrożności i poddaństwa. Zacisnęłam przede mną dłonie, a moja głowa była lekko obniżona. Dalej odczuwałam złość i strach, ale została przeważona moim pragnieniem, aby go dotknąć. Chciałam dotknąć blizn i zabrać ból, które ze sobą przynosiły. Byłam pod wrażeniem czystą męskością, którą wręcz emanował. Jeżeli piękno Edwarda przejawiało się jego anielską perfekcyjnością, to piękno Jaspera tkwiło w jego surowej i pewnej postawie, a blizny tylko dodawały jego maskulinizmowi. Edward był chłopcem, Jasper zaś w całokształcie stanowił mężczyznę.

Zauważyłam, jak ciało Jaspera przybrało ostrożną postawę i zdałam sobie sprawę, że denerwował się moimi intencjami. Nic jeszcze nie powiedziałam. Zatrzymałam się w jego zasięgu i ostrożnie podniosłam wzrok na jego spotkanie.

- Jasper – usłyszałam mój nowy głos po raz pierwszy i to mnie zaskoczyło. Był delikatnie niższy i wyraźniejszy, prawie zmysłowy. Moja ręka sięgnęła mojej buzi. Spróbowałam raz jeszcze. – Jasper, kto ci to zrobił? – kiedy uniosłam dłoń w jego kierunku, a on na chwilę zesztywniał, zatrzymałam się przed dotknięciem blizn na jego szczęce. Poczułam powracającą złość na odpowiedzialną za nie osobę. – Czy zrobił to Edward? Walczyłeś z nim?

Zrelaksował się i spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przymrużeniem brwi.

- Nie Bello, Edward tego nie zrobił. Nie widziałem go krótko od momentu, kiedy Rose i Emmett siłą wyciągnęli go z domu. Otrzymałem je wiele, wiele lat przed tym, jak spotkałem Cullenów. Dlaczego jesteś zła?

Spojrzałam na niego, oniemiała.

- Ponieważ ktoś cię skrzywdził Jasper! Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem i nienawidzę myśli, że ktoś cię krzywdzi.

- Bello, zdarzyło się to dawno temu. Któregoś dnia opowiem ci tą historię. Czy one cię nie przerażają? – rozważyłam to pytanie.

- Jakaś część mnie się ich obawia, ale ją ignoruję. Dwa razy mnie ocaliłeś. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to nie mam się czego bać, nie skrzywdzisz mnie – to, że Jasper został tym stwierdzeniem powalony, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

- Jak ty to robisz Bello? Przyznałaś, że twoje instynkty krzyczą na ciebie, że jestem niebezpieczny, a jednak wybierasz ich ignorowanie? Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem takiego nowonarodzonego jak ty.

Cofnęłam się o krok. Moje niebijące serce złamało się na pół. Nie byłam normalna. Byłam dziwolągiem. Ignorowałam moje nowe wampirze instynkty. Byłam kruchym człowiekiem, a teraz jestem nienormalnym wampirem. Boże, czy ja nie potrafiłam zrobić niczego dobrze?

- Bella, stój – Jasper poczynił mały krok do przodu i powoli wyciągnął swoją dłoń.

Zignorowałam swoje instynkty i wzięłam ją bez chwili wahania. W momencie, gdy się dotknęliśmy, poczułam przechodzący przez moje palce, w górę ramienia prąd. Skryty wdech Jaspera potwierdził, że stało się z nim to samo. Moje instynkty przeszły z krzyku do szeptu – sprawiał, że czułam się przy nim bezpieczna.

- Bello, nie stwierdziłem, że jest to złą rzeczą, a całkiem na odwrót – daje mi to nadzieję, że okres twojego przystosowania się będzie łatwy. Przyrzekam, że jest to coś dobrego – kiedy się uśmiechnął, poczułam, jak wysyła mi trochę zapewnienia i spokoju. Moje palce zacisnęły się lekko na jego i odwzajemniłam sentyment.

- Zaczniemy od początku. Musisz być spragniona, powinniśmy iść zapolować – teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniał, poczułam w gardle suchość i lekkie uczucie pieczenia. – Czy czujesz się okropnie niekomfortowo? Mogę przynieść ci jedną ze specjalnych paczek od Carlisle'a, jeżeli byś chciała.

Pomyślałam o tym przez chwilę.

- Nie, myślę, że wszystko ze mną okej, Jasper. Moje gardło nie boli, nie piecze, nic w tym stylu… a przynajmniej nie tak, jak zostało mi to opisane – wyraz twarzy Jaspera potwierdził, że znów zachowywałam się dziwnie.

- Bello, sądzę, że powinniśmy raczej iść. Poczuję się lepiej, jeżeli zapolujesz i, jeżeli miałbym być z tobą szczery, po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, sam odczuwam taką potrzebę.

Spojrzałam w jego oczy i zdałam sobie sprawę, że były ciemniejsze, niż powinny być. Definitywnie nie złoty topaz, do którego przywykłam.

- Och, Jasper, oczywiście! Przepraszam. Chodźmy zapolować.

Zaśmiał się.

- Ta sama, stara Bella, przedkładająca potrzeby innych nad swoje – pociągnął mnie za rękę i poprowadził do okna, po czym puścił ją, aby je otworzyć.

Poczułam potrzebę wzięcia jej z powrotem, ale nie chciałam przekroczyć niewidzialnej granicy. To był mąż mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nie miałam prawa się tak czuć.

Obserwowałam, jak z gracją przeszedł przez położone na drugim piętrze okno i lekko wylądował na ziemi. Spojrzałam w dół z więcej niż lekką niepewnością i zdenerwowaniem, moje instynkty powróciły do wrzasku.

- No chodź Bello. To jest łatwiejsze, niż myślisz. Twoje ciało będzie wiedziało, co robić. Tylko wyjdź, a ja przyrzekam, że jeżeli miałabyś spaść, to cię złapię – spojrzał na mnie z kompletną wiarą.

Przygryzłam nerwowo dolną wargę.

- Złapiesz mnie, jeżeli spadnę?

Jego ekspresja zabłysła emocją, której nie rozumiałam. Położył dłoń nad swoim niebijącym sercem.

- Obiecuję, że zawsze cię złapię, jeżeli upadniesz, Maleńka.

Mogłam dostrzec szczerość na jego twarzy. Wzięłam głęboki, niepotrzebny wdech i wyskoczyłam z okna. Czas zdawał się zwolnić, kiedy obserwowałam, jak powoli przybliża się do mnie ziemia. Miałam mnóstwo czasu, by delikatnie ułożyć swoje stopy na trawie i zaabsorbować siłę uderzenia.

- Zrobiłam to!

Zaśmiał się ze mną, podchwytując moje niedowierzanie i podekscytowanie.

- Tak, zrobiłaś to, Maleńka i mogę rzec, że było to niesłychanie zgrabne, nawet jak na wampira.

Po raz pierwszy zauważyłam u niego zrelaksowany, południowy akcent i lekko się rozpłynęłam. Nie Bello! On jest mężem Alice! To nie on sprawia, że się rozpływasz, tylko Edward. Zamarłam. O boże, Edward! Edward tak naprawdę cię nie chciał. Mój wewnętrzny monolog był wystarczająco miły, by przypomnieć mi o rzeczach, o których wolałabym raczej zapomnieć.

Przez mój umysł zaczęły przelatywać obrazy – jego widok, stojącego nade mną, z moją krwią wypływającą mu z ust, mówiącego rzeczy, które przeszywały bólem moją klatkę piersiową i przekrajały mnie na pół. Edward nigdy mnie nie kochał, chciał mnie posiadać. Chciał kusić siebie moją ludzką krwią do momentu, w którym wypicie ze mnie wyda mu się specjalnym deserem. Widział mnie tylko jako zwierzę, które mógł kontrolować.

Poczułam, jak tracę kontrolę nad nogami i zanim zderzyłam się z ziemią Jasper złapał mnie tak, jak obiecał.

- Co jest Bello? Co jest nie tak? Oddychaj, Maleńka.

Zauważyłam, że mój oddech był krótki, urywany. Moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, które nigdy nie wypłyną, kiedy spojrzałam na jego twarz.

- Edward – wyszedł ze mnie pełny cierpienia szept, którego nigdy nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć, gdyby nie był wampirem.

Poczułam, jak wzrasta we mnie terror i uczucie złamanego serca, bije się o bycie dominującą emocją… ból jego zdrady i strach, że znajdzie mnie i dokończy to, co zaczął, jako że nie byłam teraz łatwo kontrolowanym pupilkiem. Ze zniknięciem kuszenia związanego z moją krwią będę dla niego bezużyteczna. Znajdzie mnie, muszę biec!

Jasper utulił moją twarz jego ogromną dłonią, po czym uniósł moją głowę do jego klatki piersiowej i mocno mnie przytulił. Znalazłam się na jego kolanach.

- Shhh kochanie. Jest okej. Nie pozwolę nikomu, ani niczemu, aby cię skrzywdziło. Porozmawiamy o tym i pomogę ci przez to przejść, ale najpierw chciałbym, abyś zapolowała. Czy poszłabyś ze mną? Nie musisz jeść, jeżeli nie chcesz, ale bardzo doceniłbym towarzystwo.

Poczułam, jak odpycha moją panikę. Miał rację, obroni mnie. Edwarda tu nie ma. Zostanę blisko Jaspera. Będę bezpieczna z Jasperem.

Poczułam, jak się uspokajam i ponownie zaczynam myśleć racjonalnie. Jasper chciał zapolować. Po raz pierwszy otrzymałam wybór, co chciałabym zrobić. Nie rozkazywał mi ani mną nie manipulował, abym coś zrobiła, nawet jeżeli miałoby to być dla mojego własnego dobra. Pozwalał mi na oszacowanie własnych potrzeb i podjęcie własnej decyzji.

- Oczywiście, że z tobą pójdę. Masz rację, powinniśmy zapolować. Przepraszam, że się załamałam.

Pomógł mi wstać na własne nogi.

- Nigdy nie przepraszaj za swoje uczucia, Bello. Są twoje i tylko twoje. Możemy dyskutować na temat stojących za nimi przyczyn, ale emocje są najczystszą formą szczerości i nigdy nie powinny być czymś, za co należy przepraszać.

Ten cichy bezpretensjonalny mężczyzna był troskliwy i wnikliwy. Wiedziałam bez wątpliwości, dlaczego Alice go kochała. Była bardzo szczęśliwą kobietą.

Wzięłam z przyzwyczajenia głęboki wdech.

- No chodź Jasper, pokaż mi, jak polować – przykleiłam chwiejny uśmiech do mojej twarzy i próbowałam tonem głosu poprawić nastrój.

Przyjrzał się uważnie mojej twarzy i od razu wiedziałam, że smakował moich emocji. Ta konwersacja została jak na razie wstrzymana. Później ją ponowi. Uścisnął moją dłoń, usatysfakcjonowany tym, co zobaczył. Na jego przystojnej twarzy rozpostarł się szeroki uśmiech.

- Nie będę musiał niczego cię uczyć. Wiesz już, jak polować. Musimy tylko znaleźć ci odpowiedni cel – powiedział to z kompletną pewnością i nie mogłam nic poradzić, tylko patrzeć na niego ze sceptycyzmem.

- Sądzę, że zapominasz, z kim się zadajesz Jasper. Byłoby masywnym nieporozumieniem samo powiedzenie, że nigdy nie byłam dobra w żadnym sporcie i jestem całkiem pewna, że polowanie jest pewnego rodzaju sportem dla wampirów.

Zaśmiał się na mój opis.

- Ale to była stara Bella. Wersja 2.0 wyszła z dodatkiem gracji. A może zapomniałaś już swój wyskok z okna z drugiego piętra? Będziesz w stanie to zrobić. Zaczniemy od wolnego truchtu przez łąkę, w las. Z każdym krokiem będę przy tobie. Obiecałem, że cię złapię, jeżeli upadniesz, pamiętasz? Zawsze dotrzymuję danych słów.

Z tym delikatnie ujął moją dłoń i powoli zwróciliśmy się do łąki. Powoli przyspieszył z wolnego kroku w trucht i, zanim się zorientowałam, frunęliśmy przez las. Bieganie było niesamowite! Mogłam dostrzec każdy liść na każdym drzewie, słyszeć maleńkie zwierzęta w listowiu i ich szybko bijące ze strachu serca, kiedy je mijaliśmy. Wiedziały, że do lasu wkroczyły drapieżniki. Te bicia serc mogły zostać skatalogowane jako wiewiórki i inne małe gryzonie, które ani trochę nie były dla mnie kuszące.

Teraz wiedziałam, że moje ludzkie obawy związane z Edwardem wbiegającym w drzewo były naprawdę niedorzeczne. To było bardziej naturalne niż oddychanie, normalne jak bicie mojego ludzkiego serca, coś, co zdarzyło się bez wcześniejszej świadomej decyzji. Kochałam to! Dla kogoś, kto był tak niezdarny przez całe swoje ludzkie życie, było to uczucie całkowitego spełnienia i wolności.

Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko Jasper nas spowolnił i powoli zatrzymał. Uśmiechnął się na widok radości, która – byłam pewna – została wypisana na mojej twarzy. Uniósł brew.

- Teraz mi wierzysz?

Zaśmiałam się.

- Jasper, to było niesamowite! Widziałeś mnie? Nawet ani razu się nie potknęłam ani nie straciłam równowagi! Możemy zrobić to raz jeszcze?

Mój humor musiał mu się udzielić, ponieważ mi zawtórował.

- Oczywiście, że tak, ale najpierw powiedz mi, co słyszysz.

Od razu zesztywniałam. Gdzieś daleko mogłam usłyszeć ciężkie, rytmiczne uderzenia serc trzech zwierząt.

- Słyszę trzy bicia serc, 900 jardów na północ od nas… ale dwa inne od tego trzeciego – zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy próbowałam to rozgryźć. Im dłużej słuchałam, tym bardziej zdawało mi się przeszkadzać swędzenie i palenie w gardle. Moja ręka nieświadomie go dotknęła, tak jakby w próbie ugaszenia żaru.

Jasper oczywiście to zauważył.

- Dobrze! To uczucie w twoim gardle to pragnienie. Musisz zapolować, aby stało się bardziej znośne. Ponieważ żywimy się zwierzętami, to nigdy zupełnie to nie przechodzi, ale przynajmniej staje się bardziej akceptowalne. A co do różnicy w dźwiękach bić serc – słyszysz sarnę i prawdopodobnie jej jelonka, są ścigane przez pumę.

Skoncentrowałam się na dźwiękach wiedząc, że dzięki temu będę w stanie sama w przyszłości dostrzec różnice.

Mogłam poczuć, jak Jasper studiuje moją twarz.

- Po prostu pozwól swojemu ciału na to, co chce, Bello. Podążaj za instynktami.

Zanim się zorientowałam, pochyliłam się, przyjęłam odpowiednią postawę i po cichu wyruszyłam w kierunku zwierząt. Przyciągał mnie odgłos ich serc. Zapach saren nie był zbyt apetyczny, ale puma spowodowała, że moja buzia zaczęła wypełniać się jadem, a moje wargi odsłoniły zęby. W mgnieniu oka znalazłam się na plecach ofiary, wgryzając zęby w jej gardło. Gdzieś po drodze złamałam jej kark. Uczucie ciepłej krwi pulsującej w moich ustach, w dół gardła było absolutnym błogosławieństwem, które gasiło występujący tam ogień.

Usłyszałam za sobą mały ruch. Moje ciało spięło się i przyjęło postawę obronną. Z moich ust wydarł się głęboki warkot. Byłam gotowa skoczyć na to, co się na mnie zakradło. Zanim zdołałam zrobić sus, zarejestrowałam, że stał tam nieruchomo Jasper, z rękami zadartymi do góry w łagodzącym geście.

Szybko upadłam na kolana z rękami na twarzy. Poczułam głębokie poczucie wstydu. Jak mogłam prawie zaatakować Jaspera po tym wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobił? Jak wiele cierpliwości może posiadać jedna osoba, zanim zmęczy się i odejdzie? Poczułam, jak bierze mnie w swoje ramiona już drugi raz tego samego dnia.

- Hej, nawet nie zaczynaj myśleć, że zrobiłaś coś źle, ponieważ tak nie jest. Powinienem lepiej wiedzieć, aniżeli zakradać się do żywiącego się nowonarodzonego. To nie była twoja pomyłka, tylko moja. Twoja reakcja była całkowicie normalna dla dziesięcioletniego wampira, a nie tylko godzinę po przebudzeniu. Co mnie zadziwia, to to, że byłaś zdolna powstrzymać się od ataku, na który całkowicie zasłużyłem za tak głupie zachowanie – odgarnął włosy z mojej twarzy i schował je za ucho.

- Jasper, prawie cię zaatakowałam! Jak mogłam to zrobić? Dlaczego mogłabym to zrobić?

Spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Ponieważ ochrona naszej ofiary jest dla nas instynktowna. Nawet kiedy nasza rodzina poluje razem, to uśmiercenia są indywidualne. Nie podchodzimy zbyt blisko, kiedy jeden z nas się żywi, ponieważ działanie to wywołałoby dokładnie tą samą reakcję. Po prostu nie dałem ci wystarczająco przestrzeni. Nowonarodzeni potrzebują więcej wolnego miejsca, niż doświadczony wampir. No może oprócz Rosalie, ale wtedy wszyscy wiemy, jaka może być.

Na to się zaśmiałam.

- Więc nie jesteś na mnie zły?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, Maleńka, w rzeczywistości jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Wzięłaś tą pumę jak profesjonalista i spójrz! Prawie nic nie rozlałaś. Twoje stołowe maniery są lepsze, niż te Emmetta, ale z drugiej strony on lubi bawić się ze swoim jedzeniem.

To rozbawiło mnie do rozpuku. Spojrzałam w dół na miękkie spodnie do jogi i koszulkę z długim rękawem, którą nosiłam. Było trochę rozlanej krwi na przodzie, rozdarcie na dole koszulki i w biodrowej części spodni. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

Jasper zachichotał.

- Nie przejmuj się, Esme spakowała ci trochę ubrań, a Rose i Emmett przyniosą ich więcej. W czasie polowań ciągle niszczymy nasze ubrania. Chciałabyś coś jeszcze upolować, czy może masz ochotę na powrót?

I znowu uczciwie dawał mi wybór. Lubiłam to.

- Chcę spróbować czegoś jeszcze i wiem, że sam jeszcze nie jadłeś, więc idziemy dalej.

Wskazał na las.

- Prowadź Maleńka. Pora na wyżerkę!

Zaśmiałam się i ruszyłam, z Jasperem na piętach.

Trzy godziny później znaleźliśmy się z powrotem w domu. Odkryłam, że polubiłam niedźwiedzie, zaś nienawidziłam smaku wilka.

Jasper zaśmiał się na widok obrzydzenia na mojej twarzy, kiedy upuściłam martwe zwierzę.

- Wszyscy mamy swoich faworytów. Moim wydaje się być rudy ryś, ale nie pogardzę także wilkiem. Mięsożercy smakują lepiej. Później pozwolę ci posmakować sarny.

Gdy rozpoczęliśmy wyścig w drodze powrotnej do domu odkryłam, że dzięki mojej sile związanej z byciem nowonarodzoną byłam o wiele szybsza od Jaspera. Powiedział mi, abym się tym cieszyła, ponieważ w ciągu roku zdolność ta zacznie słabnąć.

W końcu wkroczyliśmy na polanę, na której to znajdował się dom i w końcu miałam na niego dobry widok. Kochałam go! Był tak inny od wszystkich miejsc, w których dotychczas żyłam, że od razu poczułam się jak u siebie. Mogłam dostrzec, że potrzebował włożenia w niego trochę pracy. Z okien zwisały połamane dekoracyjne rolety. Drzewo przewróciło się na część metalowego dachu – to będzie wymagało naprawy. Był tu oddzielny garaż, który wyglądał tak, jakby jego wejście rozwaliło jakieś zwierzę. Dach także nadawał się do wymiany.

Mogłam poczuć, jak spogląda na mnie Jasper i usłyszałam, jak mówi:

_Boże, jesteś taka piękna!_

Zaśmiałam się i zwróciłam do niego.

- Pewnie Jasper! Jestem piękna! Poczekaj tylko, jak dotrze tu Rosalie i wtedy powrócę do starej bladej Belli. Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz wizyty u okulisty? – żartowałam, ale przestałam się śmiać, kiedy zauważyłam szok na jego twarzy. – Co się stało Jasper? Coś nie tak?

Przełknął jad.

- Bello, nie wypowiedziałem tego na głos.

Gapiłam się na niego.

- O czym ty mówisz, słyszałam, jak mówisz mi, że jestem piękna – upierałam się.

Na jego twarzy pojawiło się spojrzenie pełne kalkulacji.

- Nie, pomyślałem to. Nie powiedziałem. Potrafisz czytać mi w myślach, Bello?

Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie żartuj Jasper, to nie jest śmieszne! Oczywiście, że tego nie potrafię! – zaczęłam odczuwać panikę. Nie chciałam być w stanie czytać w myślach. _On_ potrafił to robić i nie chciałam być taka jak on.

- Więc nic nie słyszysz? – zapytał się.

Spojrzałam prosto na niego, ale nic nie mówił.

- Nie, Jasper, nic nie słyszę – zauważyłam, jak rozmyśla i pomyślałam:

_Wkurzasz mnie Jasper!_

Nagle wziął haust powietrza.

- Bella, słyszałem cię! – okej, teraz byłam oficjalnie przerażona. Spanikowana! Co się działo?

- Usłyszałem, jak mówisz „wkurzasz mnie Jasper", ale twoje usta się nie ruszały.

Na jego słowa moja dłoń znalazła się na moich ustach i zaczęłam się hiperwentylować, kiedy Jasper uderzył mnie mocną falą spokoju. Efekty poczułam od razu. Spojrzałam na niego z wdzięcznością, po czym wypowiedziałam w myślach:

_Dziękuję!_

Uśmiechnął się i usłyszałam odpowiedź.

_Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie._

Tym razem to jego usta się nie ruszały. Gdyby nie wylewał z siebie spokoju, z pewnością bym zemdlała.

- O mój boże! – wyszło ze mnie ciche wykrzyknienie.

Jasper dostrzegł, że walczyłam i poruszył się, by stanąć przede mną. Wziął moje dłonie w jego.

- Jest okej Bello. Sądzę, że to rozgryzłem. Możesz słyszeć myśli, które skierowane są do ciebie, że tak powiem. I potrafisz najwyraźniej projektować myśli do konkretnej osoby. Jest to dar podobny do talentu Edwarda, z tym wyjątkiem, że jest bardziej kontrolowany i gwarantuje o wiele większą dozę prywatności.

Próbowałam to pojąć. Naprawdę nie chciałam mieć daru, a zwłaszcza nie takiego, który byłby spokrewniony z _jego_. Jasper tylko tu stał, trzymając moje dłonie.

- Więc, zgaduję, że nie mogę sprawić, abym go nie miała, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie Maleńka, tak jak ludzie musimy grać rozdanymi nam kartami. To nie jest zła rzecz i prawdopodobnie nie będzie miała na ciebie aż tak wielkiego wpływu. Emmett może być denerwujący, ale naprawdę, nie jestem telepatyczny, a on przez cały czas testuje moją cierpliwość.

Doceniłam jego próbę poprawienia nastroju. Miał rację.

- No chodź dziewczynko, mamy trochę do roboty i możemy pobawić się w testowanie limitów twojego daru w jej trakcie. Będzie fajnie. Tylko pomyśl o wszystkich żartach, które możemy zaplanować dla Emmetta i nie będziemy musieli nawet opuszczać pokoju! – tu mu się udało. Zaczęłam się śmiać.

- Masz rację Jazz. Dziękuję. Zgaduję, że muszę się nauczyć, jak grać moimi kartami, w końcu co masz zrobić jutro, zrób dziś.

Czułam się trochę lepiej. Odwróciliśmy się, by spojrzeć na dom. Mogłam dostrzec, jak Jasper kataloguje zniszczenie i wykonuje mentalną listę. Ulżyło mi, gdy nic od niego nie usłyszałam. Jasper miał rację – ktoś musiał myśleć dokładnie do mnie.

Odwrócił się, by ponownie na mnie spojrzeć.

- Zero zmartwień, skończymy to zanim się zorientujesz. W nocy zaczniemy oczyszczać wnętrze, zaś jutro rano pozbędziemy się zniszczeń na zewnątrz.

Weszliśmy do domu i zwróciłam się do blondyna.

- Czy będę mogła zmienić ubrania, jak posprzątamy? Nie widzę sensu w niszczeniu dwóch fajnych zestawów.

Przez chwilę mi się przyglądał.

- Maleńka, nie musisz się mnie pytać o moją zgodę, jesteś dużą dziewczynką, w pełni zdolną do podejmowania własnych decyzji.

Miał rację. Kiedy zaczęłam czuć potrzebę ciągłego pytania o pozwolenie? Nigdy taka nie byłam. Podjęłam decyzję o zaniechaniu przebierania się na chwilę obecną. Moje ubrania mogą być podarte i zakrwawione dopiero co spożytym obiadem, ale czyszczenie brudu i kurzu z wnętrza domu będzie równie brudzące.

Jasper szybko zrewidował pompę do studni, samą studnię i instalację wodno-kanalizacyjną. Kiedy zdecydował, że są w dobrej kondycji, podłączył wodę. Przez jakiś czas za nim podążałam. Nie lubiłam przebywać z dala od niego. Nie lubiłam uczuć, jakie narzucały mi wtedy moje instynkty. Od razu stawałam się nerwowa i ostrożna. Jasper oczywiście to wyczuwał, więc jeżeli nie byłam tuż obok niego, to od razu zaczynał ze mną głośną rozmowę lub kontakt przez mój nowy „dar".

Chwyciłam środki czyszczące z tyłu furgonetki i przyniosłam je do domu. Jasper wydawał się zdziwiony, że nie miałam żadnych problemów z przystosowaniem się do mojej wampirzej siły, ale poczułam się lepiej, gdy powiedział:

- Byłaś niezwykłym człowiekiem. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że staniesz się również niezwykłym wampirem.

Gdybym potrafiła, z pewnością bym się zarumieniła.

Po kilku godzinach sprzątania wnętrza z wampirzą szybkością dom stał się nieskazitelny. Bawiliśmy się moim talentem. Potrafiłam wysyłać i otrzymywać myśli i obrazy. Było całkiem zabawnie. Mogłam także podjąć decyzję, aby nie „słyszeć" tego, co ktoś mi wysyłał. Myślałam o tym jak o typowym przełączniku on/off i byłam bardzo wdzięczna, że go posiadałam. Mogłam poczuć, że ktoś próbował mi coś przesłać, ale mogłam aktualnie wybrać, czy „słyszeć" to, czy nie. Jasper stwierdził, że mój dar był bardzo użyteczny.

Zgadzaliśmy się z tym do pewnego stopnia.

Wynieśliśmy z przechowalni kilka mebli. Kiedy byłam na piętrze, usłyszałam:

_Bello, może wyjdziesz na zewnątrz i dołączysz do mnie przy jeziorze?_

Dostałam obraz domu pod takim kątem, że Teksańczyk musiał znajdować się po drugiej stronie, aby go w ten sposób widzieć. Jasper najwyraźniej miał zbyt wiele zabawy z moją zdolnością. Znajdował się co najmniej milę stąd, więc zgadłam, że testował jej zasięg.

Podbiegłam do miejsca, w którym siedział.

- No wiesz Jazz, mogę po prostu wyłączyć przełącznik, żebyś czasem nie zapomniał o możliwości odzywania się na głos – rzekłam, kiedy się do niego przysiadłam.

Obserwowanie gwiazd było całkowicie nowym doświadczeniem dla wampira. Mogłam ujrzeć o wiele więcej, niż kiedykolwiek za bycia człowiekiem. Może miało to coś wspólnego z brakiem miejskiego oświetlenia w pobliżu, które normalnie utrudniałoby tą czynność, ale nocne niebo było piękne.

Jasper obrócił się, by na mnie spojrzeć i wziął moją dłoń w jego.

- Co pamiętasz, Bello?

Wiedziałam, o co pytał, ale wybrał drogę okrężną wokół sedna sprawy.

- Kiedy płonęłam, Esme powiedziała mi, abym odtworzyła wszystkie wspomnienia, tak żeby zostały ze mną po przemianie. Może nie odczuwam ich identycznie jak wtedy, kiedy byłam człowiekiem, ale sądzę, że i tak pamiętam ich większość. Dzięki bogu tak naprawdę zapamiętałam tylko te dobre, więc złe są o wiele bardziej mgliste. Jestem pewna, że brakuje mi ich sporo, ale pamiętam całą moją rodzinę. Jasper? Co z moim tatą? Co myśli, że się wydarzyło?

Jasper spojrzał na mnie i mogłam dostrzec smutek na jego twarzy.

- Powiedzieliśmy mu, że zabieramy cię na weekend do Seattle, aby celebrować twoje urodziny i fakt, że Edward został zaakceptowany do Juilliard w Nowym Jorku.

Przerwałam mu.

- Nie pamiętam, aby Edward mówił, że zamierza iść do szkoły w Nowym Jorku – myślałam ciężko przez minutę. – A! To część kryjącej nas historii. Przepraszam. Proszę, kontynuuj.

Uścisnął moją dłoń.

- Miał odejść wkrótce, jako że było to wczesne przyjęcie, więc – po weekendzie w Seattle – mieliście użyć twojej furgonetki, aby zabrać go na lotnisko. Po tym miałaś wracać do Forks, by spotkać twojego tatę, Carlisle'a, Esme i Alice na obiedzie w Lodge. W drodze powrotnej zostałaś zabita przez pijanego kierowcę. Twój tata otrzymał telefon, kiedy rozmawiał z moją rodziną przy obiedzie. Jeżeli wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, to Rose była przebrana za ciebie i to ona wysadziła Edwarda w Sea-Tac, gdzie aktualnie poleciał do Nowego Jorku. Ona i Emmett mieli się spotkać w Port Angeles, by odebrać ciało, które odnalazła Alice, by zostało podane jako twoje. Ze zdolnością Alice wiedzieliśmy, kiedy i gdzie pijany kierowca weźmie zbyt duży zakręt i wybije twoją furgonetkę z drogi, w dół klifu między Port Angeles, a Forks.

Jasper trzymał mnie, kiedy ja – wydawało się, godzinami – łkałam w jego ramiona. Myślałam o mojej mamie i Philu i telefonie, który do tej pory otrzymali. Moje serce łamało się dla mojego taty i tego, że był teraz całkowicie sam. Opłakiwałam stratę mojego ludzkiego życia. Jasper ani razu nie próbował wpływać na moje emocje, po prostu pozwolił mi się wypłakać. Wiedziałam, że musiało mu być ciężko czuć wszystko, co odczuwałam, ale nigdy się nie oderwał. Zamiast tego przyciągnął mnie mocniej do siebie i kołysał, jeżeli tylko poczuł moją próbę powiększenia między nami dystansu.

Kiedy mój szloch ucichł, a oddech wrócił do normalności, powoli odciągnął mnie od komfortu, jaki stanowiły dla mnie jego ramiona.

- Może pójdziesz i skorzystasz z zalety posiadania ogromnej wanny w twoim pokoju? Woda powinna już być gorąca. Poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy tylko zmyjesz z siebie całą krew i brud i wskoczysz w kilka miłych nowych ubrań. Potem możemy znów porozmawiać. Jestem pewien, że będziesz miała do mnie kilka nowych pytań. Jeżeli będziesz chciała i czuła się gotowa, zadzwonimy do rodziny.

Kąpiel brzmiała niebiańsko. Pocałowałam go w policzek i pomyślałam do niego:

_Dziękuję Jazz. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła._

Obdarował mnie jednym z jego delikatnych uśmiechów, które powodowały, że się rozpływałam.

- Maleńka, nigdy nie będziesz musiała się o tym przekonać. Będziesz ze mną tkwiła tak długo, dopóki będziesz mnie chciała.

Zaśmiałam się.

- Zatem jest to dobra rzecz, jako że mam teraz przed sobą wieczność.

Udałam się do domu, na piętro do pomieszczenia, które było teraz moim pokojem. Im bardziej oddalałam się od Jaspera, tym głośniejsze stawały się moje instynkty. Ponownie chciały, bym uciekała. Znowu stałam się nerwowa i tego nie lubiłam.

Mój pokój był bardziej apartamentem. Miałam poczucie winy, że zajmowałam tak wielką przestrzeń, dopóki nie ujrzałam innych i zdałam sobie sprawę, że były całkiem do niego podobne. Mój był aktualnie średniej wielkości w porównaniu do pozostałych w tym skrzydle. Zauważyłam, że Jasper umieścił swoje rzeczy w mniejszym pomieszczeniu, które znajdowało się tuż obok mojego, co pozostawiało największe, puste po drugiej stronie holu. Mój pokój był ogromny, z masą przestrzeni dla królewskiego łoża przy ścianie. Było tu miejsce dla kilku kredensów i położonej naprzeciwko antycznej szafy. Odrobinę dalej znajdowały się drzwi do prywatnej łazienki i ogromna szafa wnękowa. W kącie pokoju było miejsce dla kilku dużych wyściełanych krzeseł i stolika do kawy, które to Jasper powiedział, że zakupi.

Chwyciłam kilka czystych ubrań z szafy i weszłam do łazienki, by uruchomić wannę. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, by pozbyć się sadzy, po czym wdzięcznie zanurzyłam się w cieple już pełnej staroświeckiej głębokiej wanny. Uczucie opływającej moją zimną skórę wody było wspaniałe. Pokój był luksusowy, a mimo tego miał w sobie nutkę rustykalności. Znajdowała się tu długa lada z podwójnymi zlewami i ogromnymi lustrami, a także osobny prysznic. Kiedy wanna się opróżniała, usłyszałam, jak pokój obok wchodzi do środka Jasper i odpala prysznic. Miałam nadzieję, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Był na zewnątrz przez naprawdę długi czas. Był to pierwszy raz od mojej przemiany, w którym znalazłam się całkowicie sama i nie bałam się, że mnie opuści. Zgaduję, że powoli zaczynałam mu ufać.

Jasper odnalazł mnie zwiniętą w kłębek przy kominku. Po zabawie z moją siłą związaną z byciem nowonarodzoną przyniosłam trochę drewna i rozpaliłam ogień. Jasper zaśmiał się, kiedy mu opowiedziałam, jak łatwo gołymi rękoma przełamywałam wpół całkiem duże drzewa.

- Sądzę, że trochę mnie poniosło, ponieważ w schowku znajduje się teraz naprawdę duża sterta drewna do kominka.

Poszedł to sprawdzić i usłyszałam, jak przez dom roznosi się jego wdzięczny śmiech.

- Zrób mi przysługę Maleńka i wyzwij Emmetta na siłowanie na rękę, kiedy tu dotrze. Upewnij się, ze zakład będzie o coś dobrego, ponieważ udzielisz temu chłopcu porządną lekcję!

Zachichotałam, po czym spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nic z tego, nie potrafię pobić Emmetta!

Uniósł na mnie figlarnie brew.

- Uwierz mi. Tak bardzo chcę zobaczyć, jak zostaje pobity przez małą dziewczynkę! Będziesz w stanie to zrobić – więc upewnij się, że stawka będzie bardzo wysoka!

Mogłam wyczuć jego podekscytowanie. Może będę w stanie odegrać się na Emmecie za parę odwiniętych mi kawałów. Nie mogłam się tego doczekać!

- Więc, Bello, czujesz się lepiej?

Spojrzałam na niego i wzruszyłam ramionami, a z mojej twarzy zniknął uśmiech.

- Wiem, że nie muszę ci mówić, jak się czuję, ale skoro się pytasz, dalej jest mi bardzo smutno. Będę tęsknić za moją rodziną. Chciałam tak bardzo być jak wy, ludzie, ale teraz jestem skazana na wieczność bez Edwarda.

Jasper objął mnie ramionami i posadził na kolanach. Boże, w jego ramionach tak cudownie się czułam! Byłam bezpieczna.

- Bello, co pamiętasz z tamtej nocy?

Pomyślałam o tym i poczułam, jak ponownie wzrastają we mnie emocje. Zaczęłam bawić się palcami.

- Pamiętam otwarcie moich prezentów i zacięcie się w palec papierem, wtedy ból i zęby Edwarda w szyi. Pamiętam, że próbowałeś do mnie dotrzeć, próbować mnie uratować, ale Rosalie i Emmett cię powstrzymywali. Zgaduję, że myśleli, że mnie atakujesz. Wszyscy tak bardzo skoncentrowali się na tobie, że nikt nie dostrzegł, co on wyrabiał, dopóki nie wrzasnąłeś. Wtedy usłyszałam wszystkie rzeczy, które wypowiedział. Czy on naprawdę tak uważał, Jasper? – nienawidziłam tego, jak bardzo patetycznie brzmiałam, ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Blondyn mocniej mnie przytulił.

- Odtworzyłem każdą emocję, jaką kiedykolwiek od niego wyczułem, kiedy znajdował się w twoim pobliżu. Rozgryzłem, że to, co wziąłem za miłość, było pokręconym rodzajem oddania z uczuciem, potrzebą posiadania. Miłość, którą odczuwałem, nie była skierowana do ciebie jako osoby, tylko do twojej ludzkiej krwi. Przykro mi Bello.

Zgaduję, że się już wypłakałam, ponieważ jedyne, co czułam, to odrętwiałość. Mogłam dostrzec, jak Jasper patrzy na moją twarz, mogłam ujrzeć, jak jego usta się poruszają, ale nie usłyszałam ani jednego słowa. Edward kochał mnie tylko za moją krew. Moja krew zniknęła i byłam z rodziną. Będzie za mną. Nie będzie chciał, abym stawała mu w drodze! Chciałam uciec, ale byłam trzymana. Zaczęłam walczyć – musiałam opuścić to miejsce!

Nagle Jasper znalazł się w mojej głowie.

_BELLA! Wróć! Nie zamykaj się na mnie, proszę!_

Potrząsał mną lekko i mogłam poczuć jego strach i troskę połączoną z nutą desperacji. Moje oczy skupiły się na jego, a jego ulga stała się wtedy namacalna.

Mój strach się uzewnętrznił.

- On chciał mnie zabić, Jasper! Chciał ze mnie wypić! A co jeżeli chce ze mną skończyć? Będzie z rodziną i nie będzie chciał mojego towarzystwa! Muszę odejść, abym była bezpieczna. Nie chcę być sama! Co się ze mną stanie? Gdzie się udam? – mogłam poczuć w sobie panikę, byłam przerażona, na granicy histerii. Mogłam usłyszeć wydobywający się z moich ust słowotok tak szybko, że stał się wampirzym buczeniem, którego nigdy wcześniej w życiu nie słyszałam.

- Nie Bello! Nie pozwolę mu, aby ciebie skrzywdził! Posłuchaj mnie! Byłem Majorem w armii. Wiem więcej o walce, niż większość żyjących na świecie wampirów. Chciałaś więcej wiedzieć o moich bliznach. Zdobyłem je w wojnach wampirów. Całą historię opowiem ci innym razem, ale, co by nie mówić, potrafię i cię ochronię! To ty i ja Bello, a on już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi. Spójrz na mnie – ty i ja – dobrze?

Patrzył na mnie. Kiedy skinęłam głową, przyciągnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej i kontynuował.

- A co do rodziny to mogę ci powiedzieć, że teraz nie są z niego zbyt zadowoleni i jest odesłany, by na dzień dzisiejszy żyć z przyjaciółmi. Nikt nie cieszy się ze sposobu, w jaki cię traktował i z pewnością nie żył na przykładzie Carlisle'a i Esme i życia, jakie nam umożliwili. Nikt nie zamierza cię zmuszać, abyś odchodziła z rodziny. Nie miałem dotychczas szansy na głęboką konwersację z Carlisle, ale, wierz mi, jest w tym momencie wściekły na Edwarda – jego dłoń delikatnie głaskała mnie po włosach. Zaczęłam się powoli relaksować. Poczułam, jak pod wpływem jego dotyku ustępuje panika i terror.

- Esme tak bardzo chciała być tu z tobą, oni wszyscy chcieli. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa i bezpieczeństwa rodziny ona, Carlisle i Alice muszą przez parę miesięcy zostać w Forks, zanim do nas dołączą. To jedyna droga. Ludzie staliby się podejrzliwi, gdyby rodzina nagle przeprowadziła się dzień po twojej śmierci. Wszyscy musimy być przywiązani do społeczeństwa. Widok odjazdu naszej dwójki prawie zabił Esme, która wiedziała, że nie będzie cię tak długo widziała. Płakała na parkingu. Carlisle był w prawie takim samym stanie. Oni cię kochają, Bella i cholernie za tobą tęsknią.

Chciałam ich ujrzeć. Musiałam wiedzieć, że to, co mówił, było prawdą. Musiałam przynajmniej do nich zadzwonić.

Kontynuował.

- Za kilka miesięcy mogą powiedzieć, że Carlisle dostał świetną pracę gdzieś indziej i Forks wiąże się ze zbyt wieloma wspomnieniami. Rose, Emmett i ja jesteśmy w Dartmouth, więc nikt nie oczekuje, abyśmy byli w miasteczku. Kiedy nie weźmiemy udziału w twoim pogrzebie, nikt nie będzie miał co do nas podejrzeń - byłaś od nas młodsza, a Edward będzie zbyt załamany twoją śmiercią, aby się pojawić.

Jasper przez chwilę ponuro się zaśmiał.

- Co może nie być zbyt dalekie od prawdy, skoro Rose najwyraźniej groziła mu, że rozedrze go na kawałki i wyśle do Alaski w pudłach za to, co ci zrobił. Rosalie i Emmett pojawią się tu w ciągu kilku dni i przywiozą pełno rzeczy do domu. Edward powinien być teraz w połowie drogi do Alaski, więc nie może cię skrzywdzić.

Czułam się zmieszana. Oderwałam się, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Ale dlaczego jest taka wściekła, Jasper? Rosalie zawsze mnie nienawidziła.

Wyglądał na skonfliktowanego, kiedy wetknął mi za ucho kosmyk włosów.

- Musisz usłyszeć, w jaki sposób Rose została zmieniona. To nie jest moja historia, ale uwierz mi, kiedy powiem, że zdrada Edwarda odrobinę zbyt mocno uderzyła w czułe miejsce mojej siostry. Ona cię nigdy nie nienawidziła. Wiem, że nigdy na to nie wyglądało, ale tak jest. Sądzę, że ujrzysz wielką zmianę w Rose, kiedy tu dotrze. Chce z tobą osobiście porozmawiać, więc daj jej szansę, dobrze?

Przytaknęłam.

- Oczywiście. Od zawsze chciałam tylko być jej przyjaciółką. Jest taka pewna siebie i śmiała. Zawsze chciałam być bardziej jak ona, ale kiedy tylko znajdowałam się w jej pobliżu, od razu stawałam się nerwowa. W końcu dlaczego miałaby ze mną rozmawiać? Chciałabym lepiej ją poznać – naprawdę potrzebowałam trochę czasu, aby to wszystko przetrawić.

- Jasper, zamierzam iść na piętro i poleżeć przez jakiś czas w moim pokoju, okej? Wiem, że nie mogę spać, ale jest naprawdę późno i trudno od razu pozbyć się nawyków z całego życia.

Uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Będę niedaleko, jeżeli byś mnie potrzebowała. Jeżeli nie będzie mnie w domu, to będę na zewnątrz, w zasięgu krzyku. Gdyby coś to przybiegnę, dobrze?

Przytaknęłam i udałam się do mojego nowego pokoju, po czym położyłam się na stercie koców, którą nazywałam łóżkiem. Spojrzałam na kawałek podłogi, który nazywałam stolikiem nocnym. Chwyciłam telefon, który wcześniej podarował mi Jasper. Miał zapisane wszystkie numery osób z rodziny. Przewinęłam je i znalazłam ten, który chciałam. Potrzebowałam mojej mamy.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_W końcu! Przepraszam za tak długą zwłokę, ale – jak sami widzicie – rozdział był baaardzo długi, chyba dotychczas najdłuższy, jaki w życiu przetłumaczyłam – prócz one-shota z „Pięćdziesięciu Twarzy Grey'a". Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Liczę na konstruktywną opinię :) Pozdrawiam i do następnego!


	7. Rozdział 6

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

Namierzyły mnie jej oszałamiające karmazynowe oczy. Wzięła ostry wdech. Obserwowałem, jak jej ciało zamarło, kiedy jej nowe wampirze oczy przyjrzały się moim bliznom. Byłem przygotowany na jej atak, kiedy poczułem od niej rozdzierające fale złości i strachu. Jej postura mnie zmieszała. Instynkty kazały jej uciekać, ale ona była wściekła. Spięła się, ale nie przyjęła żadnej postawy obronnej. Obserwowałem, jak zamyka oczy i potrząsa głową. Zaczęła powolny spacer w moim kierunku w pozycji, która mogła zostać opisana tylko i wyłącznie jako poddańcza, a kiedy znalazła się w łatwym zasięgu - zatrzymała się i wypowiedziała moje imię.

Dźwięk jej głosu był niski i przyjemny i mógłby być z łatwością opisany jako seksowny. Na jej głos i poddaństwo poczułem ciepło w mojej klatce piersiowej. Prymitywna część mnie ucieszyła się, że jej pierwszym słowem jako wampir było moje imię. Moja! Mentalnie odsunąłem na bok własne instynkty i próbowałem skupić się na tym, co do mnie mówi.

- Jasper, kto ci to zrobił? – wyciągnęła dłoń, by mnie dotknąć i moje ciało chciało automatycznie się bronić – dekady bronienia się przed nieprzewidywalnymi nowonarodzonymi pozostawiły trwały ślad. Kiedy wziąłem pod kontrolę własne reakcje, udało mi się tylko zesztywnieć. Kiedy spytała mnie o blizny i wzięła Edwarda za osobę odpowiedzialną, trochę się zrelaksowałem. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem takiego nowonarodzonego jak ona. Była taka opanowana. Udawało się jej poruszać ludzkim tempem i niczym innym nie zareagowała na wyostrzoną wizję i słuch, jak tylko łagodnym zaskoczeniem. Podzieliłem się z nią ekstremalnie wyedytowaną wersją mojej przeszłości. Będę miał jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na opowiedzenie jej o moich grzechach. Nie czekałem z radością na ujrzenie przez nią we mnie potwora i ucieczkę. Jeżeli miałem jej pomóc, musiała mi zaufać. Może gdyby poznała mnie, zanim usłyszy moją historię, to potem dalej będzie moją przyjaciółką. Na więcej nie powinienem liczyć, choć może i to pragnienie było wygórowane.

Chciałem wiedzieć, czy blizny ją przerażały. Nie przygotowałem się jednak na jej odpowiedź.

- Jakaś część mnie się ich obawia, ale ją ignoruję. Dwa razy mnie ocaliłeś. Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to nie mam się czego bać, nie skrzywdzisz mnie – jak, u licha, kontrolowała swoje instynkty? Obudziła się zaledwie kilka minut temu! Była nadzwyczajna i to samo jej powiedziałem. Wyglądało na to, że całkowicie ominie ją faza nowonarodzonego.

Zauważyłem, jak bierze krok do tyłu. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że powiedziałem coś nie tak, kiedy posmakowałem jej emocji – uczucie beznadziejności, pomyłki mnie przytłaczało.

- Bella, stój – wytłumaczyłem, co miałem na myśli i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę – wybór, czy ją wziąć, należał do niej. Już stanowczo zbyt wiele decyzji zostało za nią podjętych. Od teraz, kiedykolwiek będzie to możliwe, spróbuję zawsze jej dać prawo wyboru.

Kiedy bez oporów mnie złapała, nasze dłonie się złączyły, poczułem pewien rodzaj elektryczności, która zalała moje ciało ciepłem (nie seksualnym). Więź. Mogłem dostrzec, że odczuła to samo. Jeszcze nigdy w moim długim życiu nie doświadczyłem czegoś takiego. Jej ciągle obecny strach wycofał się do punktu, w którym nie był już więcej dominującą emocją. Rewelacje te odłożyłem do przemyślenia na później. Powinniśmy teraz wybrać się na polowanie – jej gardło na pewno już było w ogniu. Zaoferowałem jej specjalne paczki od Carlisle'a, ale po raz kolejny była niesamowita i powiedziała, że czuła się dobrze. Więc… może i ona nie była spragniona, za to ja byłem – minęły cztery dni od mojego poprzedniego polowania, które miało tylko na chwilę mnie zaspokoić po jej katastrofalnym przyjęciu urodzinowym. Minął tydzień od momentu, w którym porządnie się nasyciłem.

- Bello, sądzę, że powinniśmy raczej iść. Poczuję się lepiej, jeżeli zapolujesz i, jeżeli miałbym być z tobą szczery, po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy, sam odczuwam taką potrzebę – obserwowałem, jak studiuje moje oczy i w końcu zareagowała tak, jak oczekiwałem. W typowym stylu Belli zmartwiła się mną. Nie mogłem nic poradzić, tylko zachichotać. Kiedy poprowadziłem ją do okna i wyskoczyłem, wiedziałem, że będzie zmartwiona susem, który dla człowieka oznaczałby poważne obrażenia.

- No chodź Bello. To jest łatwiejsze, niż myślisz. Twoje ciało będzie wiedziało, co robić. Tylko wyjdź, a ja przyrzekam, że jeżeli miałabyś spaść, to cię złapię.

Przygryzła swoją dolną wargę. Seksowne jak diabli! Boże, ta kobieta może być moją śmiercią. W tym momencie wiedziałem, że nieważne, co by się wydarzyło, nie będzie żadnej cholernej opcji, abym był w stanie kiedykolwiek postrzegać ją jako swoją siostrę.

- Złapiesz mnie, jeżeli spadnę? – była taka bezbronna… mój debilny brat naprawdę wywinął numer z jej poczuciem własnej wartości. Strach powrócił pełną miarą. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wiele znaczyła dla mnie, czy dla reszty mojej rodziny. Nigdy nie pozwolę, aby ktoś znowu ją skrzywdził.

Położyłem dłoń nad sercem, któremu groziło zakochanie się w tej wystraszonej i skrzywdzonej kobiecie.

- Obiecuję, że zawszę cię złapię, jeżeli upadniesz, Maleńka.

Wyskoczyła i stała się taka podekscytowana, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że była zgrabna. Zaczęła praktycznie podskakiwać i wtedy, od tak, po prostu, załamała się i smutek oraz strach przytłoczył szczęście. Złapałem ją tuż przed tym, zanim zemdlała. Miała problemy z oddychaniem.

- Co jest Bello? Co jest nie tak? Oddychaj, Maleńka – mimo że było to niepotrzebne, z pewnością pozwoli jej się uspokoić.

Spojrzała na mnie, jej twarz przepełniona strachem. Jedno imię wszystko wyjaśniło.

- Edward – wiedziałem, że w końcu będzie musiała stawić temu czoła, ale miałem nadzieję, że najpierw zdąży zapolować. To, na co nie byłem przygotowany, to głębia jej strachu. Terror, który odczuwała, przytłaczał jej cierpienie i nawet wpływał na moje własne instynkty. Próbowała kontrolować zew, który nakazywał jej ucieczkę. Miałem nadzieję, że polowanie pomoże jej ustabilizować emocje i dać siłę na początek zdrowienia. Nie sądziłem, że ta cenna kobieta dokładnie wiedziała, jak bardzo była złamana.

- Shhh Kochanie. Jest okej. Nie pozwolę nikomu, ani niczemu, aby cię skrzywdziło. Porozmawiamy o tym i pomogę ci przez to przejść, ale najpierw chciałbym, abyś zapolowała. Czy poszłabyś ze mną? Nie musisz jeść, jeżeli nie chcesz, ale bardzo doceniłbym towarzystwo – posłałem w jej stronę trochę spokoju i czekałem. Wierzyłem, że taka normalna i spokojna prośba pomoże jej odzyskać kontrolę.

Zaczęła się uspokajać i ponownie myśleć. Nowonarodzeni są predysponowani do dzikich zmian nastroju, kiedy uczą się radzić ze swoimi instynktami, a także większą pojemnością umysłu. Dodajmy do tego zdradę Edwarda i jej ostatnie ludzkie wspomnienia bycia złośliwie zaatakowanej przez tego, kogo kochała – załamanie gotowe. Dowiadywałem się jednak, że Bella była niezwykłym nowonarodzonym pod tym względem, że jej instynkty nakazywały jej coś zrobić, a ona była w stanie poza tym myśleć i dzięki temu kontrolować przez większość czasu swoje reakcje. Była ciągle ostrożna, jej instynkty próbowały zmuszać ją do ucieczki z powodu najdrobniejszego powodu. Przez większość czasu tylko mówienie do niej i posyłanie małych ilości spokoju wydawało się pomagać jej w bardzo szybkim odzyskaniu kontroli, ale ciągły strach był niepokojący. Leczenie jej serca i uczenie ponownej zdolności do zaufania może być znacznie trudniejszym zadaniem.

Zgodziła się na polowanie, a ja przeszukałem jej emocje, by się upewnić, że była gotowa. Będę musiał później z nią porozmawiać – zepchnęła na bok swoje uczucia i wiedziałem, że jeżeli sobie z nimi oraz swoimi obawami nie poradzi, to naprawa jej serca zajmie o wiele więcej czasu.

Obserwowanie jej polowania było niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Była taka naturalna. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy zabiła, podszedłem zbyt blisko. Kiedy prawie mnie zaatakowała ponownie miałem okazję, by ją trzymać, podczas gdy ja tłumaczyłem jej wampirze instynkty – upewniłem ją, że nie byłem wściekły i przywróciłem jej dobry nastrój. Byłem zadowolony, że po raz pierwszy była gotowa zaatakować, a nie uciec. Jak bardzo nienawidziłem obserwować, jak przechodzi przez te wahania nastrojów, tak bardzo nie miałem nic przeciw trzymaniu jej w moich ramionach. Perfekcyjnie wpasowywała się w moje kolana z głową położoną na moim barku. Mogłem delikatnie przeczesywać palcami jej włosy. W drodze powrotnej ścigaliśmy się i rozmawialiśmy o naszych ulubionych daniach. Śmiałem się z jej wyglądu, kiedy próbowała wilka – myślałem, że będzie wymiotować i przyrzekam, mimo że było to niemożliwe, że wyglądała tak, jakby była zielona na twarzy.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu, stanęliśmy, by przestudiować szkody, a kiedy na nią spojrzałem, uderzyło mnie to, co zobaczyłem. Wschodzące słońce przedarło się przez pokrywę z chmur i podświetliło jej włosy, nadając im czerwone i złote pasemka, a poblask na jej skórze był wystarczająco delikatny, by zdawała się prawie jarzyć. Nic nie mogłem poradzić, tylko pomyśleć:

_Boże, jesteś taka piękna!_

Zaśmiała się z komplementu, a ja stałem, oniemiały. Wiedziałem, że nie wypowiedziałem tego na głos. Ona _usłyszała _moją myśl. Próbowała temu zaprzeczyć, a kiedy jej panika wzrosła, musiałem ją znowu uspokoić, co także dało mi powód, by ponownie trzymać jej ręce. Zepchnąłem ten kierunek myśli na bok, by skoncentrować się na ważniejszej sprawie.

Szybko rozgryzłem, że mogła słyszeć, kiedy chciałem, by coś słyszała, co działało również w drugą stronę. Jej zdolność była tak podobna do tej Edwarda, że zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy ma to coś wspólnego z jego jadem, ale z drugiej strony miała w sobie o wiele więcej mojej trucizny w jej systemie i nie wydawała się być empatyczna. Musiałem porozmawiać z Carlisle - może on miał wgląd, którym zechciałby się podzielić. Udaliśmy się do domu i zasmuciłem się, kiedy poczuła potrzebę spytania się o zgodę o coś tak prostego, jak zmiana ubrań. Może to jest dobra rzecz, że przez jakiś czas będzie tu tylko nasza dwójka. Naprawdę potrzebowała odzyskać trochę pewności siebie. Obecność Rose i Emmett'a z pewnością również pomoże. Z Rose stojącą za nią murem i jej zdolnością do pokonania Emmett'a dzięki jej sile związanej z byciem nowonarodzoną miałem nadzieję, że szybko się pozbiera. No i w dalszym ciągu obecna była jej instynktowna ostrożność, ciągle szukająca powodu, by uciekać. _Naprawdę będę musiał porozmawiać z Carlisle _– pomyślałem z frustracją.

Strach i ostrożność Belli zawsze zdawały się potęgować, kiedy tylko znajdowałem się poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Czułem, jak moje martwe serce skręca się za każdym razem, kiedy wzdrygała się, gotowa do ucieczki. Jej instynkty mówiły jej, że jakiś atak jest bliski. Wydawała się czuć komfortowo tylko w chwilach, kiedy mogła mnie widzieć lub słyszeć. To odkrycie dało mi nadzieję, że kiedy usłyszy wszystko o mojej przeszłości, to dalej będzie mnie widzieć takiego, jakim jestem teraz i będzie chciała być moim przyjacielem tak, jak Alice.

Kiedy sprzątaliśmy, bawiliśmy się jej zdolnością. Militarna część mojego mózgu potrzebowała znać jej limity, podczas gdy jakaś część mnie zakochiwała się w tej pięknej, złamanej kobiecie, robiła wszystko, by poczuła się bezpiecznie, zmniejszyła obawy. Odkryliśmy, że miała w sobie coś w rodzaju przełącznika on/off, oraz że mogła wysyłać i odbierać zarówno myśli, jak i obrazy. Śmiała się do rozpuku, kiedy próbowałem jej przesłać mentalny obraz jednej z licznych porażek Emmett'a w zakładach przeciwko Alice. Tego konkretnego razu zmusiła go do przejścia przez miasto Vermont w listopadzie, nosząc jasnoróżowy trykot baletowy (z falbankami) oraz proszenia wszystkich napotkanych osób o zatańczenie. Był bardzo nieszczęśliwy, gdy nikt się nie zgodził – myślał, że ładnie wyglądał.

Kiedy dom stał się nieskazitelny, poprosiłem ją, by dołączyła do mnie nad jezioro i obserwowała gwiazdy. Byłem na jego drugiej stronie, więc przesłałem jej mentalny obraz miejsca. Chciałem wiedzieć, czy będzie w stanie mnie usłyszeć w odległości ponad mili od domu. Szybko do mnie dołączyła. Mogło być romantycznie, ale wiedziałem, że nadszedł czas, aby zaczęła mówić o swoich wspomnieniach oraz pogodziła się z jej ludzką śmiercią i stratą rodziców.

Trzymałem ją, kiedy szlochała w moich ramionach i czułem, jak z powodu jej bólu moje własne serce łamie się na pół. Trzymałem ją tak długo, dopóki jej emocje mi na to pozwalały. Wiedziałem, że to był długi dzień i była zmęczona (tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe dla wampira), więc odprowadziłem ją do domu i zasugerowałem, by wzięła kąpiel. Była to dobra okazja na rozmowę z Carlisle.

Kiedy tylko usłyszałem, jak włącza wodę, powróciłem do odległej części jeziora i wykonałem telefon. Opowiem jej o tym później. Zanim odebrała Esme, usłyszałem tylko jeden sygnał.

- Jasper! Co z Bellą? Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? Mam tu przyjechać? – mówiła tak szybko, że nawet ja miałem problem z rozróżnieniem poszczególnych słów.

- Woah, spokojnie Mamo! Uspokój się, wszystko z nią dobrze. Byliśmy na polowaniu i oczyściliśmy trochę dom. Ma niesamowitą kontrolę jak na nowonarodzonego i jest naturalna w polowaniu. Upolowała pumę, niedźwiedzia i wilka… o smak wilka niezbyt dbała – zaśmiałem się i usłyszałem pełne ulgi westchnięcie.

- Och, tak bardzo się martwiłam. A jak się czuje w sprawie… - wiedziałem, o co pytała i bałem się nadchodzącej konwersacji.

- Sądzę, że będzie łatwiej, bym porozmawiał w tym czasie z tobą, Carlisle i Alice, jeżeli jest gdzieś w pobliżu – powiedziałem.

Usłyszałem, jak idzie do, jak przypuszczałem, biura Carlisle'a i po chwili jego głos przy odbiorniku.

- Witaj synu, jesteśmy we trójkę. Dobrze od ciebie słyszeć.

W tle usłyszałem wesołe „hej Jazz!" i w mgnieniu oka wiedziałem, co się wydarzy. Zdecydowałem, że osobiście zadzwonię do niej później. „Okej Jazz" usłyszałem w odpowiedzi na moje mentalne postanowienie.

- Hej wszystkim. Oczywiście dotarliśmy szczęśliwie do domu i nie jest tak zniszczony, jak oczekiwałem. Bella dokończyła swoją przemianę w półtorej godziny po dotarciu. Sądzę, że podróż była dla niej ciężka, ale przez całą drogę nie wydała z siebie prawie żadnego dźwięku. Mogę wam powiedzieć, że Bella jest bardzo unikalnym nowonarodzonym – już teraz ma prawie całkowitą kontrolę nad swoimi instynktami i nie miała żadnych problemów z całym przeciążeniem związanym z wyostrzonymi zmysłami oraz siłą. Wiem, że jest wcześnie, ale myślę, że ona w ogóle przeskoczy fazę nowonarodzonej – podczas składania reportu odsłoniłem swoje wojskowe oblicze. Usłyszałem, jak biorą powietrze i po chwili głos Alice mówiący „Mówiłam wam, że będzie świetna!".

- Dzisiaj odkryliśmy również, że jest także utalentowana – usłyszałem ich zdziwione okrzyki, kiedy przetrawiali informacje.

Carlisle, oczywiście, był pierwszym, kto się odezwał.

- Co ona potrafi robić, Synu?

- Więc, wygląda na to, że ma wariację talentu Edwarda. Jest telepatyczna i potrafi projektować swoje myśli do innych. Trik leży w tym, że wydaje się mieć przełącznik on/off i potrafi czytać tylko myśli, które inni chcą jej przekazać. By was usłyszała, musicie pomyśleć coś konkretnie do niej. Nie jest to takie trudne, jak zapewne brzmi – miałem nadzieję, że dobrze to wytłumaczyłem.

- Czy to tylko myśli, czy również obrazy? – Carlisle był w pełnym trybie doktora i brzmiał podekscytowanie.

- Także obrazy. Zrywała boki z Emmett'owej baleriny, za którą to stała Ali – na wspomnienie wszyscy się zaśmiali. – Carlisle, czy sądzisz, że ma to coś wspólnego ze zmieniającą ją trucizną Edwarda?

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza.

- Nie wiem Synu. Czy przejawia jakieś zdolności empatyczne? Wstrzyknąłeś w jej system o wiele więcej trucizny od Edwarda. Sądzę, że wszystko jest możliwe.

_No i po teorii _– pomyślałem.

- Nie, że coś zauważyłem, Carlisle, ale ma dopiero dzień, więc może jeszcze wszystko nie wyszło na jaw.

- Jak sobie radzi z posiadaniem talentu, zwłaszcza tego konkretnego? – jeżeli Carlisle był teraz w trybie doktora, to Esme definitywnie pracowała na pełnych obrotach jako matka-kwoka, zmartwiona o swoje najmłodsze pisklę.

- Na początku się wkurzyła i wiem, że to dlatego, że jej umiejętność jest tak bliska tej Edwarda. Poczuła się o wiele lepiej po tym, jak odkryła, że może ją wyłączać, decydować, by nie słuchać. Jak na razie wydaje się bardziej lubić obrazy i nieźle się z tym bawimy. Mam przeczucie, że nie będzie tego zbyt często używała.

Nie zdziwiło mnie kolejne pytanie Esme.

- Jasper, a co z jej zdrowiem psychicznym? Jak sobie naprawdę radzi? – tutaj musiałem kroczyć rozważnie, ponieważ nie chciałem zranić jej uczuć.

- Jak na razie boryka się ze zmianami nastrojów, które są czymś normalnym dla nowonarodzonych, ale z moją niewielką pomocą zdaje się szybko powracać do normalności. Problemem jest to, że jej „normalność" jest bardzo zniszczona przez prawie ciągłą kontrolę Edwarda przez ostatni rok. Nie ma poczucia własnej wartości, pyta się o zgodę o najdrobniejsze rzeczy i cały czas jest przerażona. Kiedy jestem poza zasięgiem jej wzroku lub słuchu dosłownie panikuje. Jeszcze nie dyskutowaliśmy, co tak bardzo ją przeraża, ale ta rozmowa niebawem nadejdzie – moje empatyczne zdolności nie działały przez telefon, ale mogłem usłyszeć, że nie przyjmowali tego dobrze. – Edward praktycznie zrobił jej pranie mózgu, spowodował, że zaczęła wierzyć, że znajdowała się w niebezpieczeństwie za każdym razem, kiedy nie był obok niej. Muszę wiedzieć, czego się boi. Nie mogę jej pomóc, jeżeli nie znam przyczyn emocji, które od niej wychwytuję. Nowonarodzeni kierują się podstawowymi instynktami – walcz albo uciekaj. Jak na razie wydaje się być na skraju tego drugiego. Jedynie kiedy polowaliśmy spróbowała mnie zaatakować i było to w obronie jej ofiary. Mam plan, by pomóc jej z pewnością siebie, ale potrzebuję waszej pomocy – mogłem usłyszeć ciche łkanie Esme i wiedziałem, że chciała tu być dla Belli. Problem leżał w tym, że raczej niewiele by to pomogło.

- Co musimy zrobić Synu? – ciche pytanie Carlisle'a wyjawiło mi, że rozmawiał z Edwardem i to, co powiedziałem, tylko spotęgowało uczucie zawodu.

- Alice skarbie, wiem, że chcesz, ale nie możesz wysyłać jej już więcej ubrań, czy mówić, co ma teraz nosić. Musi pamiętać, jak podejmować decyzje oparte na tym, co ją uszczęśliwia, a nie na tym, by uszczęśliwić innych. To oznacza, że jeżeli chce nosić dżinsy i swetry przez następny rok, to jedyne, co możesz robić, to ją popierać – wiedziałem, że to prawie zabije Alice, ale ten krok musiał zostać podjęty.

Alice westchnęła.

- Wiem Jazz i zrobię to, ponieważ sądzę, że to naprawdę jej pomoże na dłuższą metę i obiecuję, że kiedy tylko dostanę szansę ponownego kupowania jej ubrań, to będę bardziej respektować jej osobiste preferencje.

Uśmiechnąłem się na zbolałą nutę w jej głosie.

- Dziękuję Alice i wiem, że ciężko ci będzie z zakazem gry w Barbie Bellę, mimo że robiłaś to tylko z miłości. Esme, twoje zadanie będzie najcięższe. Potrzebuję, byś spróbowała jej już aż tak nie niańczyć. Wiem, że chcesz ją wychować na silną, pewną siebie kobietę, więc potrzebuję, byś ją zachęciła do ufania nam i posiadania własnej opinii. Bella czuje się tak, jakby wszystkim stała na drodze, a jedyną drogą, by ktoś ją chciał, to to, aby się na wszystko zgadzała. Zamierzam, by wyzywała Emmetta tak często, jak to tylko możliwe, by dzięki temu wspomóc jej pewność siebie.

Usłyszałem nadchodzący protest Esme.

- Nie Jasper! Podczas zapasów z Emmettem może jej się stać krzywda, już przez wystarczająco wiele przeszła!

Usłyszałem śmiech Carlisle'a.

- I to, moja droga, jest idealnym dowodem, dlaczego twoja praca będzie najcięższa. Widzę, gdzie Jasper z tym idzie i absolutnie w to wchodzę. Z Belli siłą nowonarodzonego będzie w stanie pobić Emmetta. Dzięki temu upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – nauczy się, jak siebie bronić, no i wiedza, że potrafi poradzić sobie z najsilniejszym członkiem rodziny pięknie podbuduje jej pewność siebie.

Mogłem usłyszeć, jak wzdycha.

- No dobra! Będę ją zachęcać do skopania tyłka Emmetta za każdym razem, kiedy będzie to możliwe! – zawtórował mi dźwięczny śmiech Alice i usłyszałem zadziwiony głos Carlisle'a „Esme!", który to za chwilę sam dołączył.

Śmiech się wyciszył, kiedy Esme ponownie się odezwała:

- Widzę w tym sens i zadbam o to, że kiedy z nią porozmawiam, to o tym nie zapomnę. Tęsknię za nią Jasper i chcę, by moja mała dziewczynka wydobrzała. Już wystarczająco ciężko było mi obserwować, przez jaki ból przechodzi Rosalie, ale nie bycie dla Belli po prostu mnie zabija.

- Będę ją miał na oku, Mamo, a jeżeli stwierdzę, że cię potrzebuje, to od razu do ciebie zadzwonię. Obiecuję – wróciłem do spraw. – Sądzę, że obecność Emmetta i Rose pomoże. Staraj się za bardzo nie martwić. Nie pozwolę, aby jej się coś stało i pomogę jej ponownie odnaleźć samą siebie. A teraz – jak poszedł plan? – usłyszałem, jak Esme miękko się żegna i wychodzi z pokoju razem z Alice.

Carlisle mnie doinformował.

- Plan sam w sobie zrealizowaliśmy bez problemów. Okrutnie było obserwować, jak Charlie otrzymuje wiadomości. Udaliśmy się z nim do miejsca wypadku i gdybym sam nie wiedział lepiej, to myślałbym, że rzeczywiście była tam Bella. Jak na razie nikt w mieście nie podejrzewa, że było to coś innego, niż straszliwa tragedia. Mama i ojczym Belli przylatują jutro na pogrzeb. Wszyscy w nim uczestniczymy. Będę trzymał oko na kogokolwiek, komu wyda się to podejrzane, ale jak na razie wygląda na to, że plan zadziałał – Carlisle brzmiał na prawie zmęczonego. Ostatnich parę dni było dla niego równie ciężkich.

- Edward i ja rozmawialiśmy, ale poinformuję cię innym razem. Jak na razie wystarczy to, że wygląda tak, jakby rzeczywiście miał na myśli to, co mówił o Belli. Mam nadzieję, że ciągłe dręczenie siebie swoim la tua cantante doprowadziło go do szaleństwa. Jest w drodze na Alaskę – oczekują go Eleazar i Carmen. Kiedy tam dotrze, Eleazar zamierza go ocenić – mogłem usłyszeć w jego głosie udrękę. Dla jego własnego dobra miałem nadzieję, że jego teoria była prawdziwa.

- Rosalie i Emmett są w tej chwili w drodze do was, ale będą potrzebowali spędzić jakiś czas w Toronto, by zebrać meble i wszystko, co potrzebujemy do domu. Esme dała im tak dużą listę, że będą musieli wynająć ciężarówkę i przyczepę. Podejrzewam, że dotrą za co najmniej trzy lub cztery dni i jestem pewien, że zadzwonią, kiedy znajdą się w Toronto. Daj im znać, czy jest coś konkretnego, co potrzebujecie.

- Okej Carlisle. Muszę wrócić do Belli, ale miło słyszeć, że jesteśmy na prostej drodze. Będziemy na bieżąco. Bella zadzwoni do was jutro – jestem pewien, że do tego czasu będzie gotowa i będzie potrzebowała usłyszeć wasze zapewnienia.

Carlisle brzmiał na zmęczonego.

- W porządku Synu, dzięki za telefon i do jutra – zakończyłem połączenie i skierowałem kroki do domu, by sam wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy znalazłem się na parterze zastałem wygrzewającą się przy kominku Bellę, który to rozpaliła w salonie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w ilość drewna, którą przygotowała w stercie na zewnątrz i śmiałem się z tęgo, jak wiele miała zabawy w łamaniu pni dzięki jej nowej sile. To była pierwsza okazja, by przygotować ją do wyzwania Emmetta i naprawdę się podekscytowała, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że będzie w stanie go pobić. Emmett serio znajdzie się w tarapatach i już nie mogłem doczekać się obserwowania, jak jego mała siostrzyczka sprawia mu łomot!

Była zrelaksowana i szczęśliwa, ale wiedziałem, że nie będzie lepszego czasu na podjęcie tematu jej obaw. Miałem dobre przeczucie, czego dotyczyły, ale to ona musiała się wygadać, dzięki czemu wspólnie będziemy mogli je rozpracować. Wiem, że nie będzie chciała się załamać przed Rosalie, czy Emmettem, więc musieliśmy zrobić to teraz. Postanowiłem, że pomogę w łatwy sposób jej zacząć.

- Więc, Bello, czujesz się lepiej?

Słuchałem, jak opowiadała o swojej rodzinie i nowej rzeczywistości bycia wampirem. Brzmiało tak, jakby tego nie żałowała, ale bała się przyszłości. Wiedziałem, że to nie to stało za jej załamaniami, więc nacisnąłem na więcej. Wziąłem ją na kolana wiedząc, że sprawy zaczną być dla niej bolesne i mogłem wyczuć czający się pod powierzchnią terror. Wtedy zadała mi jedno pytanie, którego się obawiałem. Zapytała o Edwarda.

- Czy on naprawdę tak uważał, Jasper?

Już dawno znała odpowiedź, ale żyła w zaprzeczeniu. Chciałem skłamać i powiedzieć jej, że Edward przez pragnienie krwi nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale po rozmowie z Carlisle wiedziałem, że nie było to możliwe. Żałowałem, że to słowa z moich ust rozedrą jej cały świat.

- Odtworzyłem każdą emocję, jaką kiedykolwiek od niego wyczułem, kiedy znajdował się w twoim pobliżu. Rozgryzłem, że to, co wziąłem za miłość, było pokręconym rodzajem oddania z uczuciem, potrzebą posiadania. Miłość, którą odczuwałem, nie była skierowana do ciebie jako osoby, tylko do twojej ludzkiej krwi. Przykro mi Bello.

Oczekiwałem przerażenia i terroru, ale to, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewałem, był absolutny brak emocji. Stała się pusta, odrętwiała, a kiedy na nią spojrzałem i zacząłem do niej mówić, nie odzywała się. Co, u licha! Zaczęła walczyć i próbować się uwolnić. Próbowałem ją potrząsać i zacząłem krzyczeć, ale kiedy to nie podziałało, zacząłem próbować projektowania telepatycznego, mając nadzieję, że to usłyszy.

_BELLA! Wróć! Nie zamykaj się na mnie, proszę!_

W końcu dostałem odpowiedź. Spojrzała prosto na mnie i wtedy uderzyło mnie przerażenie. Gdybym już dawno nie był na podłodze, siła jej strachu z pewnością powaliłaby mnie na kolana. Udało mi się ciągle mieć ją w ramionach.

I wtedy wylały się z niej wszelkie obawy. Nie byłem zaskoczony usłyszeć, że bała się Edwarda – jego atak i kolejne rewelacje dotyczące jego potrzeby posiadania jej pozostawiły głębokie emocjonalne blizny. To, co mnie zdziwiło, to jej strach o jego przybycie i zabicie jej i jej myśli bycia zmuszoną do opuszczenia rodziny. To tłumaczyło jej ciągłą ostrożność, w którą ciągle wprowadzały ją jej instynkty – była gotowa na nadchodzący w każdym momencie jego atak. Byłem zadowolony, że powiedziałem już Carlisle'owi i Esme o jej niepewnościach, dzięki czemu będą bardziej przygotowani na radzenie sobie z jej strachem, kiedy do nich zadzwoni.

Trzymałem ją na kolanach i rozmawiałem przez długi czas. Opowiedziałem jej, jak bardzo przybita była Esme oraz Carlisle, kiedy odjeżdżaliśmy, kilka planów na najbliższą przyszłość, powtórzyłem moją obietnicę jej ochrony. Im dłużej mówiłem, tym bardziej zdawała się być zrelaksowana. Zgaduję, że w końcu zaczęła mi odrobinę ufać. Powiedziała, że idzie do swojego pokoju. Wiedziałem, że potrzebowała czasu na przetrawienie wszystkiego, o czym była mowa, a także wielkiej zmiany kierunku, w który to skierowało się jej życie. Słuchałem, jak wybierała numer w telefonie i kiedy usłyszałem po drugiej stronie głos Esme, wiedziałem, że z Bellą wszystko będzie dobrze. Może jej zająć chwilę, ale z pomocą rodziny zostanie uzdrowiona.

Udałem się w odległe miejsce przy jeziorze. Pomyślałem, że mógłbym wybudować tu altanę, jako że było to świetne miejsce dla odrobiny prywatności i odpoczęcia od cały czas otaczających mnie w domu emocji. Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni i wybrałem numer mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

- Więc, Jazzy, stajesz się okropnie przytulny z moją nową siostrą – telefon jeszcze nie zdążył dobrze zadzwonić, a już ze mnie drwiła.

- Nie wiem o czym ty do mnie rozmawiasz. Może powinnaś skonsultować się znowu ze swoją kryształową kulą – myślę, że może być niesprawna – dorzuciłem mocną dawkę udawanej troski. Wiedziałem, że ten diabelski mały chochlik ukrywał przede mną to i owo.

- Nie wątp w moce Wszystkowidzącej Wspaniałej Alice! – obydwoje się zaśmialiśmy. Dobrze było pozbyć się napięcia, które stworzyła konwersacja z Bellą. Wampirzyca będąca po drugiej stronie linii stała się poważna i prawie smutna. – Widzę, o co ci chodzi z jej pewnością siebie, Jazzy, i nienawidzę widzieć ją tak wystraszoną i smutną. Mam jednak pytanie – czy właśnie zakończyłeś swoją konwersację z Bellą?

Jej pytanie mnie skonfundowało.

- Tak, około dziesięć minut temu, dlaczego?

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, podczas której ciężko nad czymś myślała.

- Mam problem z widzeniem jej, a jeżeli już ją zobaczę, to chwilę przed tym, zanim to się stanie. Zazwyczaj moje wizje dotyczą czegoś, co jest wystarczająco odległe, ale jeśli chodzi o nią, to są tak blisko danego wydarzenia, że mogę równie dobrze oglądać ją na żywo.

To było niepokojące.

- Co masz na myśli przez „jeżeli już ją zobaczę", Alice?

Wahała się.

- Więc, wizje, które jej dotyczą, są bardzo mgliste. Mogę coś z nich wynieść, ale czuję się tak, jakbym wyglądała przez zamglone okno i tak jak powiedziałam nie dają mi zbyt dużo czasu między nimi, a aktualnym wydarzeniem. To jest dziwne Jazz. Sądzisz, że to dlatego, że jest nowonarodzoną?

- Więc, nowonarodzeni opierają się bardziej na instynktach, ale w przypadku Belli nie sądzę, że to tak działa, ponieważ ona się tak nie zachowuje – odczuwa je, ale na nich nie polega. Jest niesamowita, Alice i tylko czekaj, aż nie zobaczysz jej osobiście! Była już piękna jako człowiek, ale teraz może się stać największą konkurencją dla Rosalie – zdałem sobie sprawę, że zszedłem z tematu. – Ale co do wizji to nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć.

Alice zachichotała.

- Och, Jazzy, tak bardzo się cieszę! – teraz to byłem zmieszany. – Huh? Cieszysz się, dlaczego?

- Ponieważ jest oczywiste, że zakochujesz się w Belli! – brzmiała tak szczęśliwie, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć, w jej tonie była też słyszalna nuta zadowolenia z siebie.

- Alice, czy jest coś, co przede mną ukrywasz? – westchnęła, tak jak zawsze, kiedy ktoś kwestionował jej motywy. Zwykle tego nie robiłem, ponieważ po całym czasie spędzonym razem wiedziałem, że możliwe przyszłości, które widziała, zależały od podjętych decyzji. Jeżeli mówiła ludziom jej wizje, mogli podjąć decyzję o spróbowaniu wpłynięciu na ich wynik i przez to wszystko chrzanili. Alice brała ogromną odpowiedzialność na swoje małe ramiona po prostu dlatego, że była taką dobrą osobą. Nie chciała nic, tylko jak najlepiej dla wszystkich i dlatego musiała trzymać w tajemnicy wiele sekretów, aby zapewnić komuś szczęście.

- Zauważyłam, że temu nie zaprzeczyłeś, Jazz. Ale co do twojego pytania to wiesz, że nie zawsze mogę ci wszystko zdradzić. Czy kiedykolwiek się nie zastanawiałeś, dlaczego ciągle się upierałam, że Bella jest obok ciebie bezpieczna? Czy nie uważałeś za dziwne, że zaoferowałam naszą pomoc, by zabrać ją do Phoenix, kiedy ścigał ją James? – próbowała coś udowodnić, a teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślałem, stwierdziłem, że równie dobrze sama mogła wziąć Bellę na południe. Mogłem o wiele bardziej się przydać pomagając Edwardowi w tropieniu Jamesa.

- Ale widziałaś Bellę z Edwardem – czy tak nie było?

- Nie Jazz, powiedziałam, że będzie jak my i że wszyscy będziemy rodziną. Powiedziałam, że są dwa możliwe wyjścia – Bella martwa lub jako wampir. Owszem, początkowe zafascynowanie Edwarda uruchomiło łańcuch wydarzeń, ale ona zawsze miała zapisane być moją przyjaciółką – coś pomijała. – Czy wiedziałaś, co się wydarzy w czasie przyjęcia, Alice? – naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że nie.

- Nie Jazz – była taka cicha, że od razu wiedziałem, że zraniłem jej uczucia, ale nie mówiła mi wystarczająco wiele, by dać mi dokładny obraz. – Przepraszam kochanie, wiem, że nie pozwoliłabyś na narażenie Belli na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Może mi powiesz wszystko to, co możesz?

- Więc, powiedziałam ci, że źle zinterpretowałam zachowanie Edwarda w moich wizjach, co pokomplikowało sprawy, ale wiedziałam, że nie skończą razem. W moich wizjach widziałam Bellę jako wampira, ale nigdy z Edwardem. W rzeczy samej on rzadko co był w tej samej wizji, co Bella po jej przemianie. Teraz zgaduję, że wiemy dlaczego. Ona zostanie z rodziną – to jest pewne. Będzie szczęśliwa Jazzy, widziałam to przed jej zmianą, a teraz, skoro jest jedną z nas, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ciężko jest mi ją zobaczyć. Powinno to ułatwić sprawy, a nie utrudnić – zawsze bez problemów widziałam nasz gatunek. Ale w dalszym ciągu nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie Jazzy – zakochujesz się w Belli, prawda?

- Technicznie to nie zapytałaś, ale tak, mam uczucia do Belli. Mam już od jakiegoś czasu – mój głos był cichy, ale ona go słyszała.

Usłyszałem jej podekscytowany pisk.

- Wiedziałam to! Jak długo ją lubiłeś?

Przemyślałem to.

- Więc, zawsze uważałem, że była piękną, cichą dziewczyną, ale tak bardziej po sąsiedzku. Jej emocje tego pierwszego dnia w stołówce były takie niesamowite. Tak bardzo różniła się od innych dziewczyn, które kiedykolwiek napotkaliśmy. Zamiast kąpania się w całej uwadze, którą otrzymywała, była bardzo zawstydzona. Tak bardzo zawsze martwiła się o innych… sposób, w jaki martwiła się o Charlie'go, sposób, w jaki odnosiła się do innych w szkole, fakt przeniesienia się do Forks, by jej mama i Phil mogli spędzać razem czas… Kiedy Edward przyprowadził ją do domu, oczekiwałem od niej co najmniej strachu – w końcu wchodziła do domu pełnego wampirów, na miłość boską! Ale nie, czuła się poddenerwowana i mogłem wyczuć, że szukała aprobaty. Kiedy spotkaliśmy człowieka, który nie tylko się nas nie bał, ale chciał też naszej aprobaty? Była taka niepewna i krucha – moją pierwszą myślą było chronienie jej, nawet jeśli wzywała mnie jej krew. I wtedy, kiedy udaliśmy się do Phoenix, bardziej bała się o naszą siódemkę stawiającą czoło trójce nomadów. Kiedy uciekła ode mnie na lotnisku i poszła się poświęcić za jej mamę i nas, mój podziw dla niej osiągnął zenitu – to była jedna z najodważniejszych rzeczy, jaką doświadczyłem w ciągu całego mojego życia. Kiedy ujrzałem ją leżącą w kałuży jej własnej krwi, powinno to pozbawić mnie kontroli i zmusić do ataku, ale jedyne, co mogłem ujrzeć, to potwora, który ją zaatakował. Wtedy obejrzenie video i ujrzenie jej błagającej, by Edward i reszta nas się nie mściła, a wszystko po to, by nas ochronić. Wszyscy kochaliśmy ją za to Ali, jak mogłoby być inaczej? – boże, brzmiałem jak zakochana licealistka – patetycznie.

- Zawsze była specjalna. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż tu dotrę, tak bardzo za nią tęsknię, Jazz – wiedziałem, że separację najbardziej przeżyje Alice oraz Esme. Alice spędzała prawie każdy dzień z Bellą, a Esme była taka matczyna, że bycie z dala od nowonarodzonej brunetki ją przybijało.

- Wiem kochanie. Jestem pewien, że niebawem do ciebie zadzwoni, a kiedy dotrze tu Rose i Emmett, od razu zamontujemy kamerkę internetową.

- Bądź z nią ostrożny, powoli do przodu, Jazzy. Ciebie i mnie nie było już od długiego czasu. Właśnie złamano jej serce – zajmie jej trochę czasu, by zapomnieć o Edwardzie. Okłamywał ją i kontrolował tak długo, że nie będzie w stanie uwierzyć, że ktoś ją kocha za to, kim jest. Będzie się ponownie musiała nauczyć ufać. Bella potrzebuje cię, a ty ją bardziej potrzebujesz, niż zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Muszę iść Jazzy, Carlisle i ja idziemy na polowanie. Esme miała iść z nami, ale w dalszym ciągu rozmawia z Bellą przez telefon – wiedziałem, że na dzisiaj to mój ostatni kontakt z Alice. – Okej Ali, miłego wypadu. Niebawem znów porozmawiamy.

- Pa Jazzy – i poszła. Miałem wiele do przemyślenia, a najbardziej niepokojąca była niemożność czystego widzenia Belli przez Alice. Wiedziałem, że rodzina mocno, nawet zbyt mocno polegała na wizjach tego chochlika, ale w tym wypadku byłoby to bardzo przydatne. Przez resztę nocy siedziałem na brzegu jeziora myśląc o wszystkim, co powiedziała Alice i próbowałem rozgryźć, czego jeszcze mi nie wyjawiła. Jedna rzecz była pewna – będę dla Belli, nieważne, jak długo to zajmie. Moja głowa zniknęła w dłoniach. Zakochiwałem się w Belli, a jedyne, na co mogłem najbardziej liczyć, to to, że zostanie moją przyjaciółką. Teraz mnie potrzebowała, ale w końcu przestanie, a kiedy się dowie o mojej przeszłości będzie wiedziała, że jestem potworem… a jak wiadomo, tylko w bajkach Piękna zakochuje się w Bestii.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_I kolejny rozdział za nami :) Dajcie znać, jak się podobało! A co do końcówki chodzi mi po głowie jedna piosenka: _**Imagine Dragons – Monster**_. Jak ktoś chce – zapraszam do słuchania :)


	8. Rozdział 7

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 7**

Usłyszałam tylko jeden sygnał.

- Witaj kochanie, tak bardzo za tobą tęsknię – jej głos był niczym ciepły koc. Poczułam się opatulona jej miłością.

- Mamo – mój głos lekko się załamał. Chciało mi się płakać. – Ja za tobą też tęsknię.

- Och skarbie, tak bardzo bym chciała, aby być teraz z tobą. Chciałam cię obserwować podczas twojego pierwszego polowania. Jasper mówił, że nie zasmakowałaś się w wilku – lekko się zaśmiała. – Ja również nie mogę powiedzieć, że w nich gustuję.

- Myślałam, że będę miała problem – w końcu nie byłam najbardziej zgrabną osobą. Jasper był za to świetny. Trzymał moją rękę dopóki nie poczułam się komfortowo i uczy mnie, jak odróżniać zapachy i smaki. Ma dla mnie wiele cierpliwości – poczułam, jak w mojej klatce piersiowej zbiera się poczucie winy. Esme musiała coś usłyszeć w moim głosie.

- Co jest, kochanie. Co jest nie tak? – w jej głosie słyszalna była troska.

- Zaatakowałam go – mój głos załamał się. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach.

- Powoli. Powiedz mi wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Krok po kroku, dobrze? – mówiła powoli i delikatnie.

Wzięłam oddech.

- Polowałam. Słyszałam bicia serc i powiedział mi, do jakich zwierząt one należały. W oddali znajdowało się kilka saren i puma. Ruszyłam za pumą – tak dobrze smakowała, koiła moje gardło… jeszcze nie skończyłam. Usłyszałam za sobą dźwięk i nie mogłam się powstrzymać – trzęsłam się. Moje wytłumaczenie było bardzo chaotyczne, ale miałam nadzieję, że zrozumie.

- Och, Bella, skarbie! Jest w porządku – oczywiście, że to powiedziała, tak samo jak Jasper. Wiedziałam, że to, co zrobiłam, było złe. Ukąsiłam rękę, która mnie karmiła – jak w tym powiedzeniu. Sądzę, że musiałam wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ponieważ zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej nie uwierzyłam.

- Czy wiesz, że identycznie zachowałam się wobec Carlisle'a, kiedy zabrał mnie po raz pierwszy na polowanie? – na wspomnienie tego lekko się zaśmiała. Byłam zszokowana. Esme? Piękna, uprzejma i delikatna Esme zaatakowała Carlisle'a?

- Co? – to było nieuprzejme pytanie, ale byłam zbyt zdziwiona.

- Powiedz mi, moja droga – czy zdołałaś go przygwoździć do ziemi czy go przewrócić? – zadała pytanie tak spokojnie, jakbyśmy dyskutowały właśnie o pogodzie.

- Więc… ja… ja akurat… zdołałam przestać zanim na niego skoczyłam – wyjąkałam. Czy wampiry potrafiły się jąkać? Najwyraźniej tak – właśnie to zrobiłam.

- Jaka szkoda. Chciałabym zobaczyć Jaspera, jak wywraca się na tyłek – powiedziała z żalem.

- Esme!

Zaśmiała się.

- No co? Naprawdę bym chciała! Wszyscy mężczyźni w tej rodzinie są tacy sami. Są tak skupieni na ochronie nas, kobiet, że czasami kompletnie zapominają, że również i my możemy być zagrożeniem – mówiła z lekką frustracją w głosie. – Wszyscy przynajmniej raz zostali zaatakowani przez Rose. Ta dziewczyna uwielbia własną przestrzeń, kiedy je. Jasper dosłownie potknął się o nią, kiedy ścigaliśmy łosia. To było jedno z jego pierwszych polowań z nami. Najpierw rzuciła go głową o pierwsze nadające się ku temu drzewo, a następnie zjadła jego ofiarę. Biedny chłopak musiał iść i znaleźć sobie coś innego na obiad – mogłam słyszeć uśmiech w jej głosie, kiedy wspominała.

- Powiedział mi, że wszystko jest w porządku, że to jest częścią tego, kim teraz jestem, ale myślałam, że chciał być po prostu miły – troszkę mi ulżyło.

- Skarbie, Jasper zawsze powie ci całą prawdę. Obiecuję ci także, że ja również – była spokojna i poważna, kiedy to wypowiedziała.

Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do postaci rodzicielskiej, która rzeczywiście zachowywała się jak rodzic. Z Renee to ja musiałam być tą odpowiedzialną. Charlie tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiedział, jak być rodzicem i po prostu pozwalał mi, abym robiła swoje. Miło było mieć kogoś, kto udzieli mi porady, kto nie będzie mnie oceniał i oczekiwał, bym posiadała już gotową odpowiedź.

Były rzeczy, o których chciałam wiedzieć, ale dalej bałam się zapytać.

- Mamo, boję się.

- Wiem kochanie, to normalne. Byłam przerażona po mojej przemianie. Wszystko było takie jasne, a dźwięki takie głośne. Nawet nie zliczę, ile rzeczy zniszczyłam przez nieocenienie mojej siły – westchnęła. – Ale najgorszą rzeczą było dowiedzenie się, że Carlisle miał syna. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałam, ale martwiłam się, że kiedy Edward przybędzie do domu, to mnie nie zaakceptuje. Carlisle stworzył go jako pierwszego i chciał go jako swojego towarzysza – co by się stało, gdyby ten powrócił i mnie nie chciał? Bałam się, że będę musiała odejść. Oh, wiedziałam, że Carlisle nigdy by mnie nie odtrącił, ale jak mogłam zostać gdzieś, gdzie nie byłabym chciana?

Martwiła się o tą samą rzecz, o którą ja się bałam.

- Nie chcę być sama.

- Nie będziesz. Jesteś częścią rodziny, zawsze nią byłaś. Wszyscy cię kochamy. Carlisle próbuje rozgryźć, kiedy będziemy w stanie dołączyć do was w Ontario. Chciałabym, aby stało się to jak najszybciej, ale musimy się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie miał żadnych podejrzeń co do twojej śmierci. Nie podoba mi się, kiedy rodzina jest podzielona na dwie części jak teraz, ale nie ma na to innej rady – słuchałam jej słów. Powiedziała, że rodzina została podzielona na pół… ale Edward zmierzał do Alaski.

- Mamo, Edward – nie musiałam mówić nic więcej.

- Kocham mojego syna. Zawsze będę go kochała… ale póki nie dorośnie do moralności i idei, których próbowaliśmy go nauczyć, nie będzie dłużej mile widziany w rodzinie – Esme była na granicy warczenia. – Musi zacząć brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Zawiedliśmy go przez robienie wymówek za jego złe zachowanie i manipulacje i muszę z tym żyć. Będzie musiał udowodnić, że jest gotowy na ponowne bycie częścią rodziny przez odpowiedzialne działania i dojrzałe decyzje. Kiedy zacznie się zachowywać jak dojrzała osoba, jaką jest, a nie jak rozpuszczone dziecko – będzie mógł wrócić do domu – była stanowcza i nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości, że ona i Carlisle już poważnie to przedyskutowali.

- Ja… j-jestem taka zmieszana. Kocham go. Kochałam go. Czuję się tak, jakby w miejscu mojego serca znajdowała się ogromna dziura, a wszystko, co uważałam za prawdę, nią nie jest. Co się teraz stanie? – próba zawarcia moich uczuć w słowach była prawie niemożliwa, a ból w mojej klatce piersiowej był wystarczający, by zaparło mi dech w piersiach. – Byłam dziewczyną Edwarda. Myślałam, że jest moim partnerem. Mówił, że mnie kocha. To wszystko było kłamstwem. Byłam córką Renee i Charlie'go – teraz ta dziewczyna jest martwa dla świata. Nie wiem, kim teraz jestem – czułam się taka zagubiona.

- Teraz masz sposobność, aby odkryć, kim naprawdę jest Bella. Kochanie, twoja tożsamość nie powinna wiązać się z tym, z kim się zadajesz, czy kim są twoi rodzice, tylko z życiem, które układasz dla siebie. Jedni z nas wybierają drogę pomocy innym, inni poświęcają się nauce lub sztuce. Dostaniesz szansę by odkryć, kim jesteś i która droga jest twoja. Piękno tego planu leży w tym, że jeżeli zapragniesz zrobić coś innego, będziesz miała wieczność na tego realizację. Ciągle będziemy z tobą, by cię wspierać, ale wybory należą do ciebie – jej głos był kojący i bardzo pewny, jakby miała całkowitą wiarę, że będę świetna w czymkolwiek, czego się podejmę. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się taka wspierana i naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że jej nie zawiodę.

Spędziłam całe poprzednie życie na upewnianiu się, że wszyscy wokół mnie mieli należytą opiekę. Nigdy nie zdałam sobie sprawy z tego, że ta rola należała do moich rodziców, a nie do mnie. To nie sprawiało, że byli złymi rodzicami – po prostu zmusiło mnie do szybszego wydoroślenia w porównaniu do moich rówieśników. Z moją mamą to ja zawsze musiałam być tą odpowiedzialną, która panowała nad jej roztrzepaniem, opłacała rachunki, gotowała i robiła wszelkie ustalenia. Z moim tatą to ja byłam panią domu, która gotowała, sprzątała, upewniała się, że zdrowo się odżywiał.

Może to sprawiło, ze spędzanie czasu z Cullenami wydawało mi się takie czarujące. Esme była perfekcyjnym przykładem mamy – kochała cudować przy swoich dzieciach i nawet dla mnie gotować. Zawsze czekała z ciepłym słowem, kochającym uściskiem, a teraz wspaniałą radą. Carlisle był perfekcyjnym partnerem i silną postacią ojca. Miałam niesamowite szczęście, że przyjęli mnie do swojej rodziny na nieważne jak długi okres czasu.

- Więc, co mam najpierw zrobić? – nie wiedziałam, co ode mnie teraz oczekiwała.

- Może i jestem twoją mamą, ale zarówno ja, jak i inni, nie będziemy podejmowali za ciebie decyzji – jej głos był stanowczy, stwierdzał fakty. – Sugerowałabym, byś na spokojnie poświęciła czas na uczenie się swojego nowego życia zanim zaczniesz próbować cokolwiek zaplanować. Czasami rzeczy, których nie planowaliśmy, okazują się dla nas najlepsze. Tylko się zrelaksuj i żyj dniem dzisiejszym. Nie oczekujemy od ciebie niczego innego, niż bycie szczęśliwym, kochana – mogłam poczuć, jak z jej słowami odpływa moje napięcie. – Ale, oczekuję od ciebie, byś przynajmniej skopała tyłek Emmettowi w trakcie pojedynku siłowania na rękę, kiedy do was dotrze. Ten chłopak ostatnio stał się za bardzo zarozumiały! Dobrze mu zrobi, jeżeli jego mała siostrzyczka go w czymś pobije – w jej głosie słyszalna była nuta podstępu. Zaczęłam się śmiać.

- Jasper powiedział mi dokładnie to samo. Czy wszyscy w rodzinie mają już go dosyć?

- Żartujesz? Oczywiście, że tak, to on jest rodzinnym żartownisiem! Wszyscy liczymy na to, abyś z raz czy dwa sprowadziła go na ziemię, póki jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Pokonaj go w czymkolwiek i wszystkim, w czym potrafisz i upewnij się, kiedy będziesz się z nim zakładać, że odpłacisz mu się za resztę z nas. Może jakieś nagrania video? – obydwie się zaśmiałyśmy.

- Dziękuję mamo. Za wszystko. Nie mogę się doczekać waszego przyjazdu i rozumiem wasze powody. Możesz dla mnie trzymać oko na Charlie'm? Tęsknię za nim – naprawdę tęskniłam. Chciałabym, aby istniał jakiś sposób, bym zabrała kilka swoich rzeczy przed odejściem. Tęskniłam za moimi książkami, iPodem, zdjęciami rodziny, kaktusem, którego przywiozłam z Phoenix, moim laptopem, wieloma niezastąpionymi małymi rzeczami.

- Oczywiście, że to zrobię, skarbie. Już zaczęłam gotować i mrozić dla niego trochę rzeczy do jedzenia. Wiem też, że nie będzie teraz za specjalnie myślał o jedzeniu. Nie martw się, dbamy o niego za ciebie – zapewnienie w jej głosie sprawiło, że poczułam się lepiej. Esme będzie się podobało niańczenie Charlie'go.

- Powinnam pójść i znaleźć Jaspera. Powiedział, że chciał iść zapolować, zanim popracujemy rano nad zewnętrzną częścią domu. Powiedział, że muszę spróbować saren, że to całe nowe doświadczenie – przewróciłam sama do siebie oczami.

- Spróbuj odnaleźć jakiegoś rysia. Sądzę, że je polubisz – zapragnęłam ją przytulić.

- Czy mogę jutro do ciebie zadzwonić? – nie chciałam być kłopotem.

- Nie marzę o niczym innym. Chcę codziennie usłyszeć wszystkie detale o każdym twoim dniu, jeżeli byś tego chciała. A, i nie zapomnij – nie śpię, więc jeżeli czegokolwiek byś potrzebowała o nieważne jakiej porze – nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Zadzwoń do mnie, dobrze? – upierała się w tej sprawie. Było mi lepiej.

- Okej mamo, zrobię to. Dziękuję.

- Kocham cię Bello. Zadzwoń jutro.

Mój głos się załamał.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, mamo – przerwałam połączenie i nieruchomo leżałam. Mogłam słyszeć dochodzącą z pokoju Jaspera muzykę i poczułam komfort, który przynosiła mi jego obecność. Jasper był dla mnie, Esme mnie kochała. Trzymałam się tej wiedzy, dopóki niebo nie zostało rozjaśnione pierwszymi promieniami świtu.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Rozdział krótki, więc szybko się uwinęłam. Dziękuję za tak duże zainteresowanie z Waszej strony! No i w związku z motywem zawartym w rozdziale – carpe diem!


	9. Rozdział 8

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 8**

Minęło kilka godzin od świtu, kiedy zapukałem w drzwi do pokoju Belli. Z drugiej strony usłyszałem wyszeptane „wchodź, Jasper". Siedziała pośrodku pomieszczenia, skąpana w słońcu i obserwowała roztańczone tęcze na suficie pochodzące z odbicia promieni od jej nowej skóry. Wyczułem jej smutek. Odczuwała go od momentu, w którym wstało słońce. Myślałem, że po rozmowie z Esme zeszłej nocy poczuje się bardziej szczęśliwa.

- Co jest, Bello? – musiałem to wiedzieć.

- Pamiętam pierwszy raz, kiedy ujrzałam taką skórę. Edward usiłował mnie przekonać, że należy ona do zabójcy. Zgaduję, że powinnam była go posłuchać. Myślałam, że jest taki piękny – jej głos był taki smutny. – Czy jestem aż taka naiwna, Jasper?

Kiedy jej odpowiedziałem, mój głos był miękki.

- Nie Aniele, widzisz nas takimi, jakimi aspirujemy być i to jest najwspanialszy dar, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymałem. Przez moich blisko sto pięćdziesiąt lat nikt nie patrzył na mnie inaczej, niż na potwora i jestem prawdziwie wdzięczny, tak samo jak reszta mojej rodziny – mogłem wyczuć, jak opuszcza ją jakaś część melancholii. – Czy odbyłaś miłą rozmowę z Esme?

Miękko się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na mnie.

- Powiedziała, że mnie kocha.

- Oczywiście, że tak, jesteś częścią rodziny. Co jeszcze powiedziała?

Bella cicho się zaśmiała.

- Dała mi wolną rękę, abym pobiła Emmetta, kiedy tylko będę mogła, pod warunkiem, że otrzyma dowody w postaci filmów wideo – jej rozbawienie było zaraźliwe. Śmiałem się razem z nią, zadowolony, że nie odczuwała już więcej smutku.

Wyciągnąłem rękę i uprzejmie się ukłoniłem, przy okazji pozwalając sobie na użycie wyraźnego, południowego akcentu.

- Panno Bello, mamy dzisiaj piękny dzień. Czy pozwoliłaby pani się porwać i zabrać na śniadanie? – jej śmiech mógł spokojnie rozweselić cały dom.

- Dlaczego by nie, będę zachwycona! – jej sztuczny południowy akcent wcale nie był taki zły, a w połączeniu z zatrzepotaniem rzęsami i pomachaniem dłonią nieoczekiwanie zabrała mnie do dni mojej młodości.

Kiedy wzięła moją dłoń i pomogłem jej wstać z podłogi, na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- A teraz mi mów, gdzie się tego nauczyłaś.

Eleganckim krokiem wyszła przede mną z pokoju.

- Mam głębokie uznanie do „Przeminęło z wiatrem".

Przewróciłem oczami i za nią podążyłem.

- Taa.

Po polowaniu zaczęliśmy pracę nad otoczeniem wokół domu. Zauważyłem, że kiedy tylko opuściliśmy naszą rezydencję, znów obudziły się w niej instynkty i powróciła do bycia ostrożną i bojaźliwą. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedy dotrą tu Emmett i Rosalie, to zacznie czuć się bardziej komfortowo i pewna siebie.

Zmysły Belli były niewiarygodnie ostre, a ona sama bardzo dokładnie obserwowała swoje otoczenie. Odkryłem, że ciężko było mi uchwycić obrazy i dźwięki, które to ona odbierała bez problemu. Zgadywałem, że miało to coś wspólnego z jej instynktowną ostrożnością związaną z odczuwanym przez nią strachem. Tylko czas okaże, czy zachowa to na dłużej, czy może tylko na okres bycia nowonarodzoną.

Podczas naszej pracy prosiłem ją o pomoc w zadaniach, które pomagały jej w nauce kontroli siły, szybkości i ogólnej zręczności. Świetnie się bawiła za każdym razem, kiedy miała okazję coś zdemolować. I naprawdę, opanowanie przez nią tych rzeczy było prawie perfekcyjne. To jej instynkty były tym, z czym miała najwięcej problemu. Czuła się lepiej, gdy znajdowała się bliżej domu i mogłem wyczuć, że najłatwiej jej było w mojej obecności. Kiedy znikała mi z oczu, w mgnieniu oka stawała się nerwowa, więc aby ją uspokajać bawiliśmy się jej talentem.

Po rozmowie z Carlisle i Esme zadzwoniłem do Rose i Emmetta. Zdecydowaliśmy, że w związku z jakością prowadzącej do nas drogi i naszym planem odzyskania pewności siebie przez Bellę para wampirów przywiezie tylko własne meble. Poza tym będą mieli ze sobą sprzęt komputerowy, więc Bella i ja będziemy mogli wybrać nasze umeblowanie, ubrania i inne rzeczy przez Internet. Później odbędziemy osobną podróż po zamówione przez nas zakupy. Mimo że były to stosunkowo drobne decyzje, miałem nadzieję, że stopniowo pomogą Belli odzyskać siebie, odzyskać własną dumę.

Pracowaliśmy nad domem do popołudnia. Kiedy zakończyliśmy pracę na ten dzień, Bella przeszła się na brzeg jeziora, by poobserwować faunę, a ja poszedłem do swojego pokoju czytać. Kiedy się ściemniło, usłyszałem, jak wraca do domu i mogłem wyczuć, że przez instynkty stała się nerwowa. Nasz wzrok w ciemności był równie sprawny, jak za dnia, ale Bella w dalszym ciągu posiadała ludzkie nawyki i po zmroku czuła się pewniej w domu.

Dołączyłem do niej w salonie, po czym zaczęliśmy lekturę kilku książek, które spakowałem, gdy opuszczaliśmy Forks. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że dziewczyna się na mnie patrzy. Dominowało u niej uczucie ciekawości.

- Co tam, Bello? – wyglądała na zamyśloną. Odłożyłem książkę i na nią spojrzałem.

- Kiedy zostałeś zmieniony, Jasper? Mówiłeś, że masz prawie sto pięćdziesiąt lat, więc jestem ciekawa.

Wiedziałem, że ta konwersacja mogła poprowadzić nas na niebezpieczne terytorium, ale chciała to wiedzieć, a ja nie mogłem jej niczego odmówić.

- Zostałem zmieniony w roku 1864 w czasie wojny secesyjnej w Galveston, Texas.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- To dlatego masz taki akcent, mimo że jest ostrzejszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszałam.

- Łatwiej mi jest być tu sobą – tak naprawdę miałem na myśli, że to przy niej łatwo mi było być sobą. – Myślałem, że Alice powiedziała ci już co nieco o mojej przeszłości? – wiedziałem, że mała wróżka nigdy by jej wszystkiego nie wyjawiła, ale przypuściłem, że i tak co nieco z niej wyszło.

- Ona i Edward powiedzieli mi, że opowiedzenie swojej historii należy tylko i wyłącznie do danej osoby – akceptowała to i nigdy nie nalegała.

- A teraz ty masz swoją własną historię – pożałowałem tego stwierdzenia, kiedy wyczułem jej smutek. Już miałem się znowu odezwać, kiedy przerwał mi telefon. Rosalie.

- Hej Rose.

- Hej drogi braciszku. Jak tam sprawy na północy? – jej głos był wesoły.

- Wszystko dobrze, byliśmy dziś na kolejnym polowaniu. Mamy tu sporo zabawy. Zanim tu dotrzecie, wszystko będzie mniej więcej uporządkowane.

- Będziemy kierowali się na północ o wiele wcześniej, niż początkowo zakładaliśmy – już miałem się nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy mnie wyprzedziła. – Rozmawiałam z Esme i naprawdę chcemy zobaczyć stan domu, zanim zaczniemy dobierać meble. Mogą być rzeczy, które chcielibyśmy zmienić. I wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo marudzisz przy umeblowaniu swojego pokoju, więc w ten sposób będziesz miał okazję zrobić wszystko sam – zaczęła się śmiać.

Zorientowałem się, że Rosalie wiedziała o sporej szansie na obecność Belli przy mnie w czasie naszej rozmowy i jej podsłuchiwaniu. Chciała się upewnić, że Bella nie będzie myślała, że wszystko robimy pod nią – obmyśliła więc plan. Podkreśliła, że w kwestii wyborów jestem wrzodem na tyłku, czepiam się wszystkiego. Dla Belli postanowiłem się poświęcić i odegrać swoją rolę.

Rose kontynuowała.

- Mniejsza ciężarówka nas ogranicza. Powiedziałeś, że droga jest w wielu miejscach wyboista, więc największy pojazd może pomieścić pięć ton bagażu. Wystarczy to na meble dla nas, na materace do pokoju twojego i Belli oraz trochę ubrań. Jak dojedziemy i usiądziemy w czwórkę, opracujemy inny plan.

- Bierzecie cały niezbędny sprzęt komputerowy i satelitarny? – naprawdę chciałem się upewnić, że ustawimy kamerkę internetową po to, by Bella mogła mieć kontakt z całą rodziną.

W tle usłyszałem Emmetta śpiewającego wysokim, fałszującym tonem:

- Ta szafa jest najidealniejszą rzeczą ku radości mojej duszy!

Jego dudniący śmiech prawie zagłuszył Rosalie.

- Tak Księżniczko, bierzemy wszystko, co niezbędne, więc będziesz mogła znaleźć wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie.

Bella wybuchła śmiechem. Nie byłem pod wrażeniem ich gry. _To dla Belli – _przypomniałem sobie. Rodzina wiedziała, że nie jestem jakimś maminsynkiem. To wszystko dla Belli. Spojrzałem na nią z irytacją, ale zarazem cieszyłem się, że jest szczęśliwa.

- Przestań się śmiać – rozkazałem.

Próbowała się posłuchać, ale kiedy usłyszała chichoczącego się Emmetta z mojego ponurego głosu, ponownie nie wytrzymała.

Teraz Rosalie próbowała zapanować nad sytuacją.

- Zamknij się, Emmett, on nie jest taki zły – zrujnowała to własnym chichotem. – Jasper, podaj moją nową siostrę.

Na jej słowa Bella wydawała się zaskoczona, ale wzięła komórkę, kiedy ją zaoferowałem.

- Hej Rosalie – mogłem wyczuć jej podenerwowanie, jako że była to pierwsza konwersacja, jaką kiedykolwiek odbyła z wampirzycą.

- Hej Bello. Więc – Jasper dobrze się tobą zajmuje, czy może zanudza cię na śmierć, gdy czyta książki o wojnie secesyjnej i marudzi, jak bardzo mijają się z rzeczywistością? – głos Rose był droczący.

Przewróciłem oczami, kiedy Bella zachichotała.

- Aktualnie to pracowaliśmy nad domem – uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Kiedy tu dojedziemy, może uda nam się oderwać go od zakupów online na wystarczająco długo, abyś sama zdążyła to zrobić.

Bella wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Zrobić co?

- Zakupy – twoje meble i ubrania, rzecz jasna – rzekła pewnym głosem blondynka.

Wyczułem od Belli całą mieszankę emocji. Zażenowanie, podenerwowanie i wstyd razem z ciągle obecnym strachem czającym się gdzieś z tyłu.

- Rosalie… ja… - jej głos się załamał.

Delikatnie wziąłem telefon z jej palców.

- Rose, Bella zadzwoni do ciebie później. Później ponawijasz mi o meblach.

Wiedziała, że coś było na rzeczy. Odezwała się radosnym tonem.

- Okej Jazz. Pa Bello!

Przerwałem połączenie i spojrzałem na brunetkę. Stała przy oknie i wpatrywała się w czerń jeziora. Była smutna, kiedy kręciła palcami.

- Co jest, Bello? Co jest nie tak? – posłałem jej uspokajające fale. W szkle ujrzałem odbicie jej zadręczonych oczu.

- Nie mogę dostać żadnych… Jak mogę…?

Wziąłem jedną z jej dłoni. Spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach.

- Bella, maleńka… - zacząłem.

Potrząsnęła głową i zwróciła się do mroku okna z założonymi na sobie rękami. Emanowała smutkiem i zażenowaniem. Westchnąłem i odblokowałem komórkę, by wykręcić numer. To był jeden z tych razów, kiedy nie byłem w stanie jej uspokoić, sprawić, by poczuła się lepiej.

Połączenie szybko zostało odebrane.

- Bella potrzebuje rozmowy z tobą – podałem jej telefon, pocałowałem ją w czoło, po czym wyszedłem z domu, by usiąść na tylnym tarasie, aby zachowała iluzję prywatności.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Dziękuję za tak wielkie zainteresowanie! Jesteście wspaniali :) Kolejne rozdziały będą znacznie dłuższe i zacznie się akcja!


	10. Rozdział 9

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do JamesRamsey. Prawa do sagi, bohaterów należą do Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Rozdział 9**

Wręczył mi telefon i pocałował w czoło. Ze zmieszaniem obserwowałam, jak wychodzi na zewnątrz.

Kiedy przyłożyłam komórkę do ucha, usłyszałam zmartwiony głos mojego nowego taty.

- Bella, kochanie, wszystko w porządku?

W tle słychać było Esme.

- Carlisle, co z Bellą? Co się dzieje? – pytała z niepokojem.

- Esme, proszę, pozwól mi się dowiedzieć – ponownie zwrócił na mnie uwagę. – Dlaczego zadzwonił do mnie Jasper? Coś nie tak?

Nie wiedziałam, jak zacząć.

- Dzwoniła Rosalie. Ona i Emmett zjawią się tu w ciągu kilku dni. Rosalie chce, bym kupiła meble i ubrania przez Internet.

Esme stała się podekscytowana.

- Och! Będzie tyle zabawy! Zna parę świetnych sklepów, które zamieszczają swoje katalogi online.

Przerwał jej Carlisle.

- Esme, może powinnaś pozwolić jej dokończyć?

- Oczywiście. Przepraszam, Bello – rzekła z rozgoryczeniem.

Nie wiedziałam, jak kontynuować.

- Ja… jak mogę? Ja nie mogę… - brakowało mi słów. Musieli wiedzieć, że nic nie mam. Jak mogłam im pozwolić na kupienie mi nowego życia po tym wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobili?

- Bello, sądzę, że wiem o co ci chodzi. Po pierwsze pozwól mi powiedzieć, że nawet zanim do naszej rodziny dołączyli Alice i Jasper byłem już bardzo zamożny. Szpitale, dla których latami pracowałem, zawsze dobrze mi płaciły. Miałem również prawie 365 lat na przestudiowanie trendów w biznesie, więc moje inwestycje zawsze się opłacały – jego głos był kojący. Uważnie słuchałam.

- I wtedy Alice wskoczyła do naszego życia. Posiadanie widzącego przyszłość chochlika gwarantuje, że wszystkie twoje decyzje finansowe są ekstremalnie korzystne i pozwala zarówno na pomoc większej ilości fundacji charytatywnych, jak i dofinansowywanie badań mających na celu zwalczanie ludzkich chorób – to było takie w stylu patriarchy rodziny Cullenów, by pracować godzinami w szpitalach i wspomagać je finansowo. – Nawet po oddaniu wielu milionów dalej mamy więcej pieniędzy, niż Alice jest w stanie kiedykolwiek wydać.

Esme się zaśmiała.

- Nieważne, jak bardzo ona próbuje.

Carlisle jej zawtórował, po czym kontynuował:

- Od samego początku praktykuję zasadę, że kiedy dołącza do nas nowy członek, podarowuję mu pewną sumę pieniędzy, by umożliwić mu start w nowe życie. Niezależnie od tego, czy wybierze pozostanie czy odejście, pieniądze są do jego dyspozycji – próbowałam zaabsorbować te nowe informacje. – Bello, bardzo chciałbym, abym mógł osobiście przeprowadzić z tobą tę konwersację. Wiem, że Esme już ci powiedziała, że bardzo cię kochamy. Oczywiście nie będziesz mogła zatrzymać nazwiska Swan – chciałbym zatem uczynić cię Cullenem, o ile będziesz tego chciała. Nigdy nie zastąpimy Charliego i Renee, ale bardzo chcielibyśmy, abyś została naszą córką.

Ledwo powstrzymałam szloch, kiedy usłyszałam miękki głos Esme.

- Powiedziałam ci Bello – chcemy, żebyś z nami została. Kochamy cię.

- Jedyne, czego kiedykolwiek w życiu chciałam, to być częścią waszej rodziny. Oczywiście, że chcę nazywać was moimi rodzicami.

W głosie Carlisle wyraźnie było słychać uśmiech.

- W takim razie, Isabello Marie Cullen, czy mogłabyś nam z powrotem podać Jaspera? Potrzebuję ustalić kilka detali tak, byśmy zaczęli przygotowywać twoją nową tożsamość.

Udałam się na taras. Jasper opierał się o poręcz. Wtedy przyszło mi do głowy kolejne pytanie.

- Więc będzie w porządku, jeżeli wybiorę jakieś meble?

Carlisle się zaśmiał.

- Co tylko dusza zapragnie!

- Dziękuję, tato – kochałam to brzmienie. Podałam telefon Jasperowi, a on pociągnął mnie do swojego boku i oplótł mnie ramieniem. Zdziwiłam się, ale nie zawahałam z odwzajemnieniem, biorąc komfort, który on mi zaoferował. Siedziałam, wtulona w jego bok, podczas gdy on dyskutował z Carlisle. Dzięki mojemu nowemu słuchowi z łatwością mogłam usłyszeć obydwie strony konwersacji.

Ton Jaspera był droczący.

- Gratulacje! To dziewczynka! – figlarnie pacnęłam go w klatkę piersiową, podczas gdy Carlisle i Esme śmiali się do rozpuku. Esme brzmiała na pozytywnie roztrzepaną, a moje serce zatrzepotało. Jasper oczywiście to wyczuł i ponownie pocałował mnie w czoło.

Carlisle mówił wesoło.

- Synu, zorganizuję całą nową dokumentację dla rodziny. Rosalie i Emmett będą używali ich ślubnego nazwiska McCarty. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, które nazwisko wybierasz, biorąc pod uwagę dołączenie Belli do rodziny i opuszczenie na jakiś czas miasta. Chciałbyś dla zmiany uchodzić za swój wiek? – to ostatnie zostało wypowiedziane z rozbawieniem.

- Więc, byłoby miło choć raz nie być licealistą. Chcę wrócić do korzeni, Carlisle – proszę o nazwisko Whitlock i mój ostateczny wiek dwudziestu lat – z zainteresowaniem słuchałam nowych rzeczy o Jasperze. Chciałam się o nim co nieco nauczyć.

- Okej, dwie nowe tożsamości. Rose i Emmett wezmą nowe dokumenty i karty kredytowe, kiedy do was wyruszą.

Konwersacja zakończyła się życzeniami powodzenia i obustronnym pożegnaniem. Jasper uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Lepiej się już czujesz, maleńka?

- Tak. Dziękuję, że do nich zadzwoniłeś. Zgaduję, że pomyślałam, że po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło nie będą mnie tak naprawdę chcieli. Czy już im o tym wspominałeś?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Wiem, co o tym myślę i wiedziałem, że poruszą ten temat wcześniej czy później. Teraz okazała się idealna pora. W zasadzie była to tylko formalność – oni już od dawna tak czuli.

Czułam się o wiele lepiej z wiedzą, że nie tylko chcieli, abym została, ale uważali mnie również za jedną z nich. Spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza z uśmiechem.

- Więc Whitlock, huh?

Wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił, stał się melancholijny.

- Bello, może wejdziemy do środka i posiedzimy przy kominku?

Popatrzyłam w jego oczy, zmartwiona.

- Co jest? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – kochałam naszą nową przyjaźń i nie chciałam niczego zniszczyć. Był moim oparciem. Potrzebowałam go.

Wyglądał na smutnego.

- Sądzę, że nadszedł czas, abyś usłyszała moją historię.

- Nie musisz tego robić. Jeżeli boli cię to, że musisz mi powiedzieć, to znaczy, że nie muszę wiedzieć – mogłam prawie poczuć jego ból. Ten uprzejmy, troskliwy mężczyzna nigdy nie powinien przeze mnie cierpieć.

Weszliśmy do środka, a on usiadł ode mnie dalej, niż poprzednio.

- Zasługujesz na to, by znać prawdę i chciałbym, byś usłyszała ją ode mnie, a nie od osoby trzeciej.

Widziałam, jak bardzo był zmartwiony – cokolwiek miał mi do wyjawienia, nie będzie to przyjemne.

- Jasper, nie dbam o to, co to jest. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Uratowałeś mnie, chroniłeś i byłeś dla mnie. Nieważne, co powiesz, to i tak tego nie zmieni.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Możesz tak nie uważać po tym, co mam ci do powiedzenia, ale w dalszym ciągu muszę ci wyjawić.

Przysunęłam się bliżej jego, aby zaoferować mu komfort, ale mnie zatrzymał.

- Nie, Bello. Uwierz, naprawdę chciałbym, abyś była przy moim boku, ale nie zniósłbym uczucia, które pojawiłoby się po tym, jakbyś się po wszystkim odsunęła – był taki pewien, że będę się go bała lub nienawidziła po usłyszeniu jego historii. Usiadłam obok i czekałam.

- Skłamałem o moim wieku, kiedy wstąpiłem do Armii Konfederackiej w roku 1861. Nie mogłem się doczekać walki o wyższe cele i udowodnienia, że jestem mężczyzną. Byłem bardzo charyzmatyczny i szybko zacząłem osiągać wyższe rangi. Nawet wtedy, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że jestem starszy, dalej byłem najmłodszym Majorem w armii.

Słuchałam, kiedy opowiadał mi o spotkaniu z Marią, o trenowaniu nowonarodzonych i walce w wojnach wampirów, o spotkaniu Petera i bitwie o terytorium. Brzydziło mnie słuchanie o południowych klanach i sposobie, w jaki widzieli ludzi – żywy inwentarz do kontrolowania. Czułam przepełniające go wyrzuty sumienia za zabijanie zarówno ludzi, jak i wampirów. Odczuwał zazdrość, kiedy powiedział mi o pozwoleniu Peterowi na ucieczkę ze swoją partnerką, Charlotte. Smutek blondyna zdawał się zejść na drugi tor, kiedy wspomniał o powrocie Petera i pozostawieniu życia wojny i rzezi za sobą.

Jego szczęście na wspomnienie spotkania Alice było piękne i spowodowało, że moje serce gorzko się zacisnęło. Myślałam, że byłam częścią czegoś specjalnego, kiedy byłam z Edwardem. Zabijała mnie świadomość, że wszystko, co mieliśmy było sfabrykowane przez czytającego w myślach wampira i tak naprawdę trzymał mnie przy sobie niczym domowego pupilka. Nigdy mnie nie kochał.

Jasper patrzył na mnie. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam pogrążona w myślach i prawdopodobnie nie potrafił odczytać moich emocji. Spojrzał na ziemię ze skatowanym wyrazem twarzy. Wstałam i podeszłam do niego. Mogłam ujrzeć jego zdziwienie, kiedy ulokowałam się na moim ulubionym miejscu na jego kolanach. Objęłam go ramionami i pomyślałam, jak bardzo byłam z niego dumna.

- Bella? – zmieszanie w jego głosie było oczywiste.

- Wiedziałam, że walczyłeś z pokusą mojej ludzkiej krwi, a teraz wiem, dlaczego. Porzuciłeś jedyne źródło jedzenia i sposób życia, jaki znałeś. Miałeś odwagę, by odejść i zbudować sobie nowe życie – spojrzałam na niego.

Przyglądał się mojej twarzy i wiedziałam, że także próbuje odczytać moje emocje.

- Czy słyszałaś, co ci powiedziałem, Bello? Polowałem na ludzi. Zabiłem tysiące ludzkich i wampirzych istnień. Jestem mordercą, Bello – był poważny. Delikatnie zdjął mnie ze swoich kolan i stanął przy oknie.

- Słyszałam cię, Jasper.

Potarł tył swojej szyi.

- Spytałaś mnie, jak zdobyłem moje blizny. Zdobyłem je, zabijając nowonarodzonych takich jak ty. Zmasakrowałem ich dosłownie tysiące. Kiedy tylko kończyliśmy używać je jako narzędzia walki, po prostu pozbywaliśmy się ich jak śmieci i nic to dla mnie nie znaczyło. Byłem maszyną do zabijania, narzędziem czystej destrukcji i profanacji. Jestem potworem, demonem! Cullenowie może i są wampirami, ale to ja jestem demonem – szalał, otwierając przede mną swoje wewnętrzne rany, pozostawiając je obnażone i krwawiące. – Może i odszedłem od tego życia, ale i tak zabijałem. Rodzina musiała się przeprowadzać więcej, niż raz przez moje… wpadki – przy ostatnim słowie dosłownie splunął z obrzydzeniem.

- Jeżeli próbujesz spowodować, abym cię znienawidziła i zaczęła się bać, to w ogóle ci to nie wychodzi – byłam spokojna i odrobinę smutna, że bardziej we mnie nie wierzył. – Jasper, spójrz na siebie. Katujesz się z żalu za swoje przeszłe czyny. Maria zmieniła cię i przedstawiła takiemu sposobowi życia. Tylko to znałeś. Kiedy usłyszałeś od Petera, że jest inne wyjście, odszedłeś bez drugich myśli. Zabijanie ludzi, by przeżyć dalej szargało twoje emocje i zmuszało cię do coraz dłuższych przerw między kolejnymi posiłkami, by uniknąć choć części bólu, który odczuwałeś.

Przysunęłam się bliżej jego i pozwoliłam mu poczuć moją szczerość i dumę.

- I wtedy spotkałeś Alice. Wskoczyła do twojego życia i powiedziała coś kompletnie zwariowanego, że można przeżyć żywiąc się krwią zwierząt i już więcej nie musisz zabijać ludzi. Znowu się zmieniłeś i to nie dlatego, że musiałeś, tylko dlatego, że chciałeś. Chwyciłeś nowy sposób życia obiema rękami. Powiedz mi, jak się czułeś po każdym wypadku?

Spojrzał na mnie oczami pełnymi żalu.

- Czułem się potwornie. Ktoś miał syna lub matkę, która już nigdy nie wróci do domu. Czułem strach osoby, której pozbawiałem życia i nienawidziłem się za to.

Stanęłam przed nim i się uśmiechnęłam.

- I dlatego jestem z ciebie dumna. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, ponieważ każdego dnia usiłujesz być lepszy, niż wcześniej. Nienawidzisz, kim byłeś i dążysz do pokonania tego. James wiedział o innym sposobie życia, a i tak wybrał polowanie i torturowanie ludzi. Ty i inni mnie ocaliliście.

Odruchowo przełknęłam, powstrzymując łzy, które nigdy nie wypłyną.

- Próbowałeś mnie ocalić, kiedy ugryzł mnie Edward i chroniłeś mnie, a przecież mogłeś tylko dokończyć, co zostało rozpoczęte. Nie jesteś potworem. Już nigdy więcej. Jesteś moim wybawcą. Sam to powiedziałeś, Jazz. Widzę cię jako mężczyznę, którym starasz się być.

Pociągnął mnie w swoje ramiona i zamknął w niedźwiedzim uścisku. Staliśmy tak przez, wydawałoby się, wieczność. Kiedy głaskał mnie po włosach, napięcie powoli opuszczało jego ciało. Przebywanie w jego ramionach było łatwe i komfortowe. Czułam się bezpieczna.

Uwolnił mnie z wahaniem i pocałował w czoło.

- Dziękuję ci, Bello – jego głos był osobliwie ochrypły. Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na cichym czytaniu. Mogłam dostrzec, jak od czasu do czasu mi się przygląda, a ja tylko uśmiechałam się, ukontentowana. Cieszyłam się chwilą.

Kiedy wstało słońce, obdarowałam go uśmiechem i wzięłam za rękę.

- Jestem głodna. Zapolujesz ze mną?

Wyraz jego oczu był… intensywny, kiedy na mnie spojrzał i odwzajemnił sentyment.

- Dla ciebie wszystko.

* * *

Kolejne dwa dni zeszły nam na polowaniu, naprawie domu, sprzątaniu i rozmowie. Dyskutowaliśmy o wszystkim. Teraz, kiedy Jasper podzielił się swoją przeszłością i zdał sobie sprawę, że ją zaakceptowałam oraz człowieka, którym chciał się stać, stał się bardziej zrelaksowany i beztroski niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Nadszedł poranek, kiedy mieli nadjechać Rosalie i Emmett. Stresowałam się. Jasper udał się do głównej drogi naszą furgonetką, ponieważ ciężarówka, którą zabrali będzie miała ciężki czas z poradzeniem sobie z ostatnim odcinkiem drogi, który nazywaliśmy podjazdem – bez pomocy blondyna nie przejedzie nawet fragmentu. W rzeczywistości była to nawet i nie ścieżka. Mój umysł wiedział, że Jasper będzie tylko dziesięć mil od domu – czyli żaden dla nas dystans. Moje nerwy były nieprzekonane.

Jasper również miał ciężki czas. Wiedział, że tylko reagował na mój strach i wydawał się równie nerwowy przez świadomość, że zostawia mnie samą. Był to pierwszy raz od mojej przemiany. Chciałam, abym mogła z nim pojechać, ale wiedziałam, że istniała niewielka szansa na złapanie zapachu człowieka i nie chciałam ryzykować.

Odczuwałam przerażenie, ale próbowałam je ukryć. Wiedziałam, że nic mi nie wychodzi, ponieważ Jasper ciągle wysyłał mi fale spokoju i trzymał za rękę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nienawidziłam przebywać od niego dalej, niż kilkadziesiąt metrów. Moje instynkty dalej trzymały mnie w gotowości – było to zarazem wkurzające, jak i mentalnie wyczerpujące. Przebywanie blisko blondyna sprawiało, że czułam się bezpieczna i uciszało moje instynkty, które wiecznie podpowiadały mi bycie przestraszoną. Dziwne, że kiedy byłam człowiekiem, jeszcze zanim spotkałam Edwarda i Cullenów, złe rzeczy ciągle mi się przytrafiały i mimo tego nie żyłam w strachu. Wtedy spotkałam miedzianowłosego i on powoli zaczął mnie uczyć, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie za każdym razem, kiedy nie jest blisko i zarazem kontrolował moje zachowanie przez opowiadanie, jak bardzo jest dla mnie groźny. Zaczęłam nienawidzić za to Edwarda. Nie chciałam być taka bojaźliwa i bezradna.

Wiedziałam, że moja prawie-panika utrudniała sprawy Jasperowi, więc zepchnęłam ją tak daleko, jak tylko mogłam i upewniłam go, że będzie dobrze. Nie mogłam wiecznie na nim wisieć. Będzie dobrze. Najwyższy czas, abym pożegnała się z moimi obawami i przestała polegać na bezpieczeństwie gwarantowanym przez Teksańczyka. Byłam wampirem, na miłość boską!

- Jasper, ze mną wszystko dobrze. Naprawdę. Idź! – szybko go uścisnęłam, po czym pobiegłam nad jezioro. Kochałam obserwować zbierające się i szykujące do migracji na południe ptaki. Drzewa wokół domu i jeziora przybrały najbardziej intensywne kolory czerwieni, żółci i pomarańczy mieszające się z zielenią sosen. Wiewiórki i pręgowce amerykańskie pracowicie zajmowały się przygotowaniami do zimy. Unikaliśmy polowań blisko rezydencji, więc sarny od czasu do czasu przychodziły nad wodę.

Usłyszałam warkot silnika furgonetki i poziom mojego niepokoju od razu poszybował w górę.

_Opowiedz mi, co dzisiaj porabiają ptaki. _

Jego mentalny głos był kojący. Posłałam mu strumień obrazów jeziora i jego mieszkańców. Jego głos cichł wraz ze zwiększeniem odległości. Czułam się kompletnie zagubiona, kiedy nie wyczuwałam już dotyku jego umysłu.

Wstałam i poszłam po książkę, ale nie mogłam się skoncentrować. Wzrastało we mnie złe przeczucie, a instynkty fiksowały. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie było z nimi tak źle i nie byłam całkowicie pewna, że to tylko z powodu odejścia Jaspera.

Blondyn zniknął na około godzinę, kiedy to wyczułam. Nie wiem, skąd to wiedziałam, ale byłam pewna, że poczułam wampira. Gorzej – dwa nieznane mi wampiry. Moje ciało zamarło, a moje oczy przeczesywały obszar na wschód. Skupiły się na błysku krwistych włosów, które wynurzyły się z drzew około tysiąca metrów dalej. Dwie sylwetki. Mężczyzna i kobieta. Wyglądali znajomo, ale nie mogłam ich skojarzyć. Jedyne, co wiedziałam, to to, że mnie przerażali. Ich oczy lśniły intensywnym szkarłatem – polowali na ludzi. Kobieta trochę przyhamowała – zdała sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. Mężczyzna podchodził wyraźnie obojętnie, skupiony na mnie. Przyjęłam pozycję obronną i nieznacznie zaczęłam się wycofywać. Mogłam usłyszeć wydobywający się z mojego gardła warkot i nie mogłam nic zrobić, aby to powstrzymać. Potrzebowałam wrócić do domu.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. Jesteś tu sama? – ton jego głosu był wysoki, drwiący, mówił z lekkim akcentem.

Ponownie poczułam się tak, jakbym powinna była wiedzieć, kim jest, ale za bardzo się bałam, by się skoncentrować.

- Moja rodzina zaraz tu będzie – chciałam, by wiedział, że oprócz Jaspera jest ktoś jeszcze.

Wampir zaśmiał się, po czym usłyszałam to samo od stojącej za mną kobiety. Stanęła pomiędzy mną, a domem, kiedy ja koncentrowałam się na moim rozmówcy.

- Kim jesteście? Czego chcecie? – chciałam, aby mój głos był silniejszy, ale wiedziałam, że byłam w tarapatach. Cofałam się tak, aby mieć ich w zasięgu mojego wzroku.

- Co chcemy? – głos wampirzycy był drwiący, a w jej oczach widoczna była nuta szaleństwa. – Ciebie chcemy, mała Bello – i ten okrutny śmiech.

- Moja rodzina zaraz tu będzie. Nie będą szczęśliwi, jeżeli cokolwiek mi się stanie – chciałam, by brzmiało to jak groźba, ale nie byłam pewna, jak bardzo mi się udało.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie jak na małe dziecko, które właśnie powiedziało coś niedorzecznego.

- Nie bądź niemądra. Jak wiele mogłabyś dla nich znaczyć, skoro pozostawili cię tu bez opieki?

- Nie dbają o to, co się z tobą stanie. Jesteś tylko nowonarodzonym, z którym zmuszeni są sobie poradzić – wtrąciła czerwonowłosa.

To nieprawda. Esme i Carlisle mnie kochali. Uczynili mnie Cullenem.

- Nie. Kochają mnie i nie będą szczęśliwi, że mnie straszycie. A teraz czego chcecie?

Twarz kobiety zmieniła wyraz, kiedy zawarczała.

- Zemsty! Byłaś bezwartościowym człowiekiem, a teraz jesteś bezwartościowym wampirem. Wampiry się nie boją. Prawdziwe wampiry nie potrzebują ochrony. Jesteś ciężarem dla twojego klanu i będziesz pierwsza do zapłaty za ich grzechy! Robię im przysługę – jej słowa spowodowały, że w moim gardle zaczął zbierać się jad. Próbowałam nie słuchać, ale jej słowa bolały niczym prawdziwe strzały.

- Zamierzam cię rozerwać, kawałek po kawałeczku – trucizna spływała jej wzdłuż podbródka, a jej źrenice były ciemne z furii. – Najpierw twoje palce, potem stopy, wyślę im twoją głowę, ukryję ciało i spalę członki. Wszyscy poznacie mój ból! – zaczęła na mnie napierać.

Wykrztusiłam „nie", ale mój głos był słaby. Odwróciłam się do biegu, mój umysł krzyczał:

_JASPER!_

Mężczyzna zablokował mi drogę ucieczki, więc zmieniłam kierunek i ruszyłam między drzewa. Głaz wylądował tuż za mną i zdałam sobie sprawę, że to sprawka wampirzycy. Nie trafiła tylko z powodu mojej szybkości. Wampir był prawie na mnie, ale obróciłam się i przeturlałam po ziemi, zwalając go z nóg. Pobiegłam do domu. Znalazłam się w kącie, kiedy dosięgnęła mnie czerwonowłosa. Rzuciła się na mnie, ale wywinęłam się z jej uścisku i znalazłam na nogach, z plecami tylko kilka kroków od ściany. Udało im się złapać mnie w potrzask.

Miałam telefon w dłoni, ale wampirzyca wytrąciła go z mojego uścisku. Obserwowałam, jak roztrzaskuje się na skale. Wycofałam się, obronnie warcząc, ale wampir skradał się ciągle do przodu. Na twarzy miał chory uśmiech – sprawiało mu przyjemność obserwowanie straszenia mnie przez jego wspólniczkę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętałam, to jego uniesiona ręka, gotowa, by uderzyć i ociekające jadem, przerażająco odsłonięte zęby.

Instynktownie upadłam na kolana i zakryłam głowę ramionami.

* * *

_**Od tłumaczki: **_Cliffhanger! Haha! :D Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodobał :) Nie wiem, kiedy będzie kolejna aktualizacja – kolejny tekst jest bardzo długi, mam na głowie parę innych tłumaczeń, a przede wszystkim zbliżającą się maturę, której to na pierwszym miejscu muszę poświęcić uwagę. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymacie! Do następnego i dziękuję za tak wielkie zainteresowanie!


End file.
